Children of the Beast
by DeathsDragon
Summary: Waking up after the Gehenna Gate attack, Rin looked around and tried to work out where he was, it certainly wasn't any place he knew. And who the hell was this new guy? And what did he mean, offer them a gift? Anime based. Eventual Rin/Yukio.
1. Chapter 1

**Children of the Beast.**

My first An No Exorcist story, there will be an OC but I'm hoping they don't become too weird or Mary-Sue :/ I've done my best.

I started writing this, right after I'd finished watching the Anime, so while I do have the Manga, it will be more anime centric than anything. But since they're not too far apart really, it won't matter overly much... right? :)

Still, please enjoy and I hope I've managed to keep things in character :0 There will also be Rin/Yukio, eventually, but nothing tooo graphic.

* * *

**Chapter One.**

_And in the beginning,_

_Good always overpowered the evils_

_of all man's sins,_

_But in time, the nations grew weak,_

_and our cities fall to slums while the evil stood strong._

_While in the dusts of hell, _

_lurked the blackest of hates_

_For he whom they feared, awaited them._

_Now many, many life times later_

_Laid destroyed, beaten down,_

_only the corpses of rebels,_

_the ashes of dreams and blood stained streets,_

_It has been written,_

_those who have the youth, have the future,_

_so come now children of the beast,_

_be strong and shout at the devil!_

_ -Motley Crue, In the Beginning._

* * *

The Gehenna gate rumbled and seemed to laugh as it floated away from True Cross Academy and towards the town proper, its guards were easily keeping away the attacks. What did it have to worry about now? All it had to do was grow and spread and consume the world of Assiah.

Mephisto, with Amaimon on his shoulder as a hamster still, was standing excitedly on his floating chair and almost cheering with the excitement of all that he was watching. Even as he paused in his clapping, he saw his younger brothers heading out together on the cat sithe, Kuro, flying through the sky to attack the gate again.

"They just keep on going brother!" Remarked Amaimon, amazed.

"I know, isn't it just wonderful?" Gushed Mephisto, "look at our little brothers, they continue to fight so valiantly."

But the purple haired demon couldn't stop himself from gasping as first Rin, then Yukio fell from the cat sithe's back, plummeting to the ground faster than the cat could catch up. His hands were at his mouth, the gasp caught in his throat as he watched the blue flames surge once more, but this time they spread out and formed wings, the shape of a bird appearing as the twins focused together on controlling there blue fire.

"If your this excited, maybe I should have come back sooner." Said a calm voice by the demon's ear.

Mephisto blinked in shock, looking at the hamster on his shoulder a moment before the wide happy grin returned, "Divino my darling, are you back?" He said playfully, turning his head to look at the figure in the air next to him.

Flying on large white wings but looking distrustfully at him, was a slim but beautiful young man. His skin was a healthy bronze and his hair was almost alight with all the fiery shades of gold, the burning lights from the town and the blue fire made even the white wings burn brightly. He was dressed in a pair of tight black jeans but that was all, his chest and feet were bare.

"Don't you try that tone on me, you old trickster," admonished the winged young man, gliding closer so he could talk to the demon and watch the events that were happening. "Now, seeing as I know what's going on, do you want to fill me in on the details?"

There was a pause a brilliant white sunlight streamed up from the town below, crippling and blinding the demons still hovering around the gate.

"What ever could you mean?" Deferred Mephisto with a smile.

"He means about our little brothers, Rin and Yukio, attacking Father and the Gehenna gate," said Amaimon, turning a twitching nose to his brother. Mephisto ground his teeth together for a moment but he stopped when he heard the giggle break out on the other side of him.

"Good to see your still kicking around Amaimon," smiled Divino, leaning forwards to see the small green hamster. "How's that body doing for you?"

"Its not so bad really," shrugged the hamster, his tone as flat as ever. "Its not as much fun, but brother said that I had to keep my head down for a few years, and this way I could still be close at hand if he ever needed me."

"Sounds about right to be honest," nodded Divino, but all eyes were on the fight happening in the sky. "So those are the twins then, all grown up... You never told me about the one awakening to his powers." The words sounded like an accusation, but Mephisto was too jubilant to even play along and pout at the reprimand.

"Well, if you spent less time wondering the world and more time in places I could find you, maybe with a cellphone," answered the demon snidely, looking at the young man out of the corner of his eye.

"Whatever," dismissed Divino, with a wave. "So, this is the big fight against daddy then?"

"Well, on this side of the gate, yes," smiled Mephisto proudly. "Look at them go!"

There was a blinding explosion as the Okumura twins dived towards the massive Gehenna gate, sword aimed at its heart. The gate was enveloped in a blinding light and suddenly there was no more gate, just flaming lumps that were falling in chunks from the sky.

"Look at the mess!" Complained Divino with a scowl, hands on his hips as his wings continued to flap leisurely in the air. He looked at the demons, still cheering from there spot in mid-air, balanced on a hovering chair. "I suppose you were planning on my turning up and sorting this out for you?"

"Of course not!" Gasped Mephisto, seemingly appalled at the idea. "I knew those two had to sort out Satan for themselves or-"

"Not that, you purple haired dolt," snapped Divino, testily. "The mess. The wide spread tempertaint, the panic and stray demons all over the place."

"Isn't that what the True Cross place is for?" Asked Amaimon, with the honesty of a child.

"Well, unless you want possession rates to shoot through the roof, then no, it's what I'm here for!" Answered Divino sarcastically. "You better get a start on things, Johann Faust, I'll go do my thing." With those words, the young man flapped his wings and flew off gracefully into the smoke, leaving Mephisto to sink back into his chair and sigh, wistfully.

"Are you okay, big brother?" Asked the green hamster.

"Yes, yes I'm fine," smiled Mephisto, lazily. "Just remembering a man from a long time ago."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Rin was asleep. He knew this because now he was starting to wake up. It had been a deep, warm and dreamless sleep but he'd been exhausted really, and to be honest, he thought he'd earned a rest. Yeah, he'd earned it after everything he'd done to destroy the Gehenna gate and save his brother from possession. Oh, that's a thought, Yukio is a demon like him now... will he be in trouble too?

With a slight groan, Rin cracked an eye open and looked around himself muzzly. The bed was comfortable, really comfortable actually, better than his normal bed. So that meant he wasn't at home, which would explain the warmly decorated wall's and furnishings. But where was he?

There was a sigh and someone shifted in the bed he was in, making Rin nearly jump out of the bed, as the hands that had been holding him all along, tightened there grip on him. He calmed just as quickly as he saw it was his own pointy eared twin brother, Yukio, that was in the bed with him. Rin smiled warmly to himself and snuggled down into his pillow further, feeling the pull of sleep on him once more, especially since Yukio was holding him again, just like he used to when they were little.

At the moment, they were safe and they were together, that was all that mattered.

Memories of the day before washing threw his mind as sleep drifted slowly over his mind. The memories came out of sync but he knew what each of them were, what had happened and caused it all... all up to the point where he'd been stood with Yukio and there friends, Shiemi was hugging them and crying, scolding them both for making her worry. But then there had been a light, a blindingly brilliant white light, that had nothing to do with his own blue fire... then he'd woken up here.

Worry started to pick at his mind, so despite the warm and incredibly soft bed, Rin pulled himself from sleep once more and opened a blue eye to look around again. The room was warmly decorated with a quite eloquence that hinted at wealth, without screaming about it. He and Yukio were in a wide, double bed that was tucked against a wall, the wall opposite had been lined in book shelves, with a over large and comfy looking arm chair near them. Sitting in the armchair, was a gold haired young man with brilliant green eyes and small white wings.

Rin blinked again and sat up a little as he got a better look at the figure in the chair and the room they were in. It was a large room, seeming to pose as both bedroom and living space for someone, with one door that was open to a bathroom, one door that was closed but he assumed was the corridor, and a large set of double door's to a balcony he could see through the glass of said doors. There was a small kitchenette built into the corner near the bathroom and a table with six chairs near that, but it all looked like it had never been used.

The figure in the chair quietly turned a page and Rin ducked back down into the bed again, leaning closer to his brother, unsure what was going on. Should he wake Yukio up and see if he knew who this new person was? He seemed to know almost everything else, he admitted to himself, grudgingly.

"If your both awake, would you like something to eat?" Said the figure suddenly, breaking the soft peace of the room.

Yukio opened his eyes and looked straight at Rin, green looking into blue, and for a moment there was the peacefulness of having just woken, before the mind slams in there to remind the person of everything they have done. Sadness filled Yukio's eyes, along with tears and Rin tightened his grip on his brothers body, pulling him closer.

"I can imagine your feeling a bit sore and bruised, but I can assure you that food is the best thing for you at the moment," said the figure in an absent minded kind of way. "And if you think your in trouble and don't deserve to do something so simple as eat, then I can tell you that nothing bad is going to happen to you. And if your going to look for the sword, its on the bedside table next to you."

Rin felt his brother stiffen in his grip, even as Yukio's grip on him tightened.

"Who are you?" Asked Rin at last, turning his head and looking to the end of the bed, after looking quickly at the bedside table to see the truth with his own eyes. It was there, his sword. Now he was awake, he realised he would have known it was there even, if it was inside a huge iron box.

There was the soft noise of a book closing before the chair creaked and the owner of the voice, appeared, standing by the bed. The sunlight pouring in the large, wide window's, illuminated the figure and Rin gasped faintly as he saw the ivory white wings, the golden hair glittering and the tanned hues of the young man's body.

"Before those words come marching across your lips," began the figure, folding its arms and looking down sternly, "I am not an angel. The wings are just there okay? Kind of like your tail doesn't make you a dog."

"So who are you?" Asked Rin again, after a moment of looking slightly abashed. "Are you here to lock us up?"

"No," replied the figure calmly, shifting to unfold its arms and slip them into its trouser pockets. It wore tight denim jeans and a simple green t-shirt, the wings looked more like a cosplay item, so small as to only reach from his shoulders to mid-back. "But this would make a beautiful prison, I would admit." He muttered to himself, then shrugged as if dismissing a thought. "No, I'm here to take custody of you for a while, while your big brother makes a start on cleaning up the Academy and helping The Knights of the True Cross pull there head's out of there asses."

"Okay, so who are you?" Asked Rin for a third time.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you want my name," smiled the figure. "And here's me forgetting my manners again, so easy to do when you spend too much time alone. My name in society these days, is Shinji, Shinji Faust, cousin to Lord Johann Faust the Third." The young man bowed formally, but he was smiling as he straightened.

"Are you related to Mephisto?" Asked Rin, starting to feel nervous at being left alone with this person. "Like Amaimon?"

"What?" Blinked Shinji for a moment before he burst out laughing, it took a little while for him to control himself once more. "While incest is **never** a sin amongst demon kin, I am fortunately not a demon. No no, not a demon."

"Oh, that's good," sighed Rin, his blue eyes following the gold haired young man as he walked to the foot of the bed.

"Not really, I'm much worse," chuckled Shinji darkly, flinging his arms out for dramatic effect.

Rin sat up properly then, one arm protectively over Yukio and the other was raising a fist up in warning, "I fought Satan to get my brother back, I'll fight you too if you try to take him." Snarled Rin in a low voice, his fangs on show.

"Now that's cute," teased Shinji playfully, resting one finger on his chin, "that is very cute. But don't worry little prince, I'm not here to hurt either of you. Remember? I'm here to look after you."

"I'm... We're fine," argued Rin but Yukio shifted now, sitting up and looking around the room himself. Rin looked at Yukio for a moment but he didn't remove his arm from in front of him, instead he shifted so that he was almost between his brother and the winged young man.

"If your not here to hurt us," said Yukio in a quite and calm voice, "then one must ask, when **will** I be arrested for what I've done?"

"What you've done?" Echoed Shinji, tilting his head on one side while folding his arms over his chest.

"Yes, I killed all those demons, I led-" Began Yukio, his voice shaking after only a few syllables.

"No!" Shouted Rin suddenly, turning to his brother and grabbing him by the shoulders. "No, you were tricked. You were fooled by that old bastard, just like he fooled everyone in the Order. He used you and everyone."

"He's right you know," shrugged Shinji, his voice calm and level. "There have been events like last night before, well, I'll say they've never involved summoning the gateway to Gehenna before. But I mean, there have been uprisings and civil war in The Order before, it knows how to handle these things and everything will be back to normal soon."

Yukio was searching the young man's face, looking for any trace of a lie or untruth but Shinji was a picture of calm composure, while Rin continued to keep an almost desperate grip on his brothers shoulders. Finally, the brunette sighed and leaned forwards until he was resting on his brother's chest, Rin's grip shifted automatically to cradle him close. Shinji continued to speak then, as the brother's sat in the bed and held each other close, listening.

"That old fart used you, both of you, like tools. The same way he used his own daughter really, Yuri. Thankfully he is now lost in Gehenna, with Satan and all those demons that he so despises. It's just a shame that so many good, kind demons had to die before this was sorted out." Shinji paused as he heard Yukio gasp faintly, then continued in a cold tone, "yes, you heard my words right. Good, kind demons! Creatures that had forsaken Gehenna as there home and come here, had found a quite and peaceful way to live, away from humans or in harmony. The old gods lived in there forests, mountains and rivers, protecting them and keeping away the bad demons that would only cause harm to this world.

"Do not misunderstand my words, Yukio Okumura," said Shinji bitterly, his beautiful face was distant and cold, "you caused a lot of harm that day, with your blind zealousness, no matter what good intentions you may have held close. But thankfully, the Gehenna gate allowed a lot of demons back into this world. It's going to be many decades before things are as balanced as they were before, but it won't be long until the old gods return the world to peace... Now, in that matter, you will have to make your own peace and in your own time, but as for your actions that day then you do not need to worry. You were nothing more than the tool of a power mad lunatic."

"He said that we could destroy Gehenna," said Yukio in a quite voice. "He said if I did that, then my brother could become human again."

"My dear boy," sighed Shinji mournfully but with a twisted smile. "There is no more a way to destroy Gehenna, than there is to destroy your own world, Assiah. One cannot exist without the other. The two are mirror images of each other, but that does not make Gehenna evil, just different. Can you honestly say that every human is good and kind? And that every demon is evil and wicked?"

There was silence for a moment as Rin looked from Shinji to his brother in his arms still and back, worry filling him but he kept his tongue for once, knowing this was important for his brother to hear. "No." The word was said in a small and quite voice.

"Your mother loved demons," continued Shinji, his tone becoming warm and soft as the smile that lit his features. "She was a woman that could love the world if it had only let her. So kind and strong. It was her warmth that allowed Satan to feel the first touch of kindness in a long long time."

"Huh?" The twins were both looking up at the winged man now, there face hungry for more about there mother and the relationship she'd had with there hated father.

"The problem was, Satan could never touch this world, not like the other demons could. His power is too great for anything here to sustain him for long." Explained Shinji quietly, sitting on the end of the bed now. "And he is a bit like a child, he tries and tries and then when he doesn't get his own way, he reacts with anger and sadness. He breaks what he cannot have, and cries afterwards for his loss. He has never stopped to think of others, of his actions or there effects, because even in Gehenna, he is powerful and there is no one that is his equal. Your mother was the first glimpse he had that there could be more to life, and he even managed to mess that up in the end with his selfishness."

"The Blue Night?" Asked Yukio, unsure.

"Yes." Nodded Shinji sadly, while his fingers played with the fabric of the bed spread. "The night he tried to rescue the only living creature he has ever come close to loving, while her father tried to burn her at the stake. Closest he's ever come to loving anyone. It was just an accident that all those people died, but he never once cared about them, he only cared about freeing her." There was silence on the room for a moment, it allowed the quiet sounds of outside to filter in, before Shinji spoke again. "Of course, once she died, he just wanted to wipe this place out and start again. But this included Gehenna too. He wanted to slam these two words together and make a new one where humans and demons had to live together, but you two stopped that, thankfully. Good job too, or I'd have had to step in and then it would have gotten messy."

"Anyway, while it's obvious that The Order is on tender hooks at the moment, and keen to forget everything that has just happened," began Shinji again, standing up and stretching his arms out, and his wings. "It means that things should slip right back to the way they were before the massacre. You, Yukio will no longer be the Paladin, and you Rin, are still an Exwire that needs to pass his exam with flying colours."

"Shit." Muttered Rin.

"But neither of you is to be executed or anything," shrugged Shinji, moving over to his chair and picking up the book he'd been reading. "Rin is not longer under a death sentence, but he will be in serious trouble if there is another incident like the forest fire." Shinji pinned Rin with a bright green stare, until the older boy fidgeted in the bed and muttered that it wouldn't happen again. "Good, because I carry a lot of authority in The Order, poor bastards are terrified of me, even more than they are suspicious of Mephisto." The last part came out as a mutter as Shinji returned the book to the shelf, but he turned back to the brothers as he continued to speak.

"Now, as everything will soon be back to the way it was before, there is one last thing that you two need to think about, and is simply; do you both want to continue on as Exorcists?" He asked simply, as both Yukio and Rin opened there mouths, Shinji held up a hand. "No no, I don't want an answer now, its not that easy a choice. But, this is probably the only chance the pair of you will ever have to step away from the Order without leaving in disgrace. You could do anything with your lives if you think about it, you could be a Doctor, you could open a restaurant, you could tour the world! Anything... But, you must choose by the end of the week."

There was silence as the words seemed to sink into the pair on the bed, still holding loosely onto each other. Shinji smiled softly and moved to lean against the chair he'd been reading in earlier.

"Anyway, for now, these are my rooms," he explained, breaking the silence and stirring the pair out of there throughts. "You two are going to sit there and eat a large, healthy breakfast before going back to sleep until your friends have finished there days work, and come back here again."

"Again?" Repeated Rin, his tail finally making its way out of the tangled mess of blankets, to flick idly besides him. "You mean they've been up here, and everyone is okay?"

"Oh yes yes, fine," dismissed Shinji with a wave. He clicked his fingers and two large trays of food appeared on the bed before the boys, "you two slept for the whole day yesterday, and they would have been here still today but all Exwires had to go and help with the clean up work. They will be back around six this afternoon. Now you've free rein of the room and bathroom but I'd rather you rested since your still bruised black and blue, demons or not. The kitchen is fully stocked, just small, so if you get hungry then don't hesitate to make something."

Rin was staring in wide-eyed interest in the food on the trays, but Yukio was still looking unsure. "Shinji, who are you really?" He asked in a thoughtful tone, "you step in here and help us. You hint that your involved in some way with Mephisto but your not a demon, in fact you feel the opposite to a demon. You also said that if we'd not stopped the gate, you would have had to step in. If you could have stopped the gate, why didn't you step in sooner?"

"And deign you boys a chance to stop the creature that killed your father?" Asked Shinji smoothly, with a flick on his wings. "No no, it was not my place to sort that out. I've kept away from the whole of Japan, just to give you guys a chance to grow up without my interference... well, I did visit your father once, but that was only once."

"You knew father?" Asked Rin around a mouthful of food. Yukio scolded him quietly for talking with his mouth full, but Rin just ignored him and told him to eat his own, before turning back to Shinji. "How did you know Father? You look no older than us."

Shinji chuckled brightly, "yeah, and Mephisto looks like he's just hit thirty, but that clown has been around for over a thousand years!" The laughter died down as Shinji moved over to the balcony door's, and opened them with a flurish, "and while I'm not going to be specific, I'm older than he is by a long shot. Now, stay in the rooms please, I've got to do the rounds in the field hospitals and get rid of all the tempertaint I can find."

"Wait, your leaving?" Asked Rin, wide-eyed. "Out that way?"

"But you still haven't told us who you really are!" Objected Yukio.

"Well, the wings aren't for show, Little Prince." Laughed Shinji, ignoring Yukio as the wings grew suddenly and he hoped up onto the stone railing. He seemed to think of something and hopped down, sticking his head into the room once more, "Oh I give in. If you want to find out about me, you could ask that smart young man, Ryuji, about Divino... Bye now!"

* * *

So yeah, there's my new character :) Thank you for the reviews already and forgive me my grammatical trespasses :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three.**

* * *

After a few minutes of silence between the twins, only the noises now filtering in through the opened balcony doors, Rin said, "he's just as bad as Mephisto! Its like there's two idiots around... Oi, Yukio, eat your food!"

Yukio took a few bites, eating in an almost mechanical way while staring off into space, it was so unlike the normally serious and focused young man, that Rin started to watch his brother carefully. Worry was starting to fill the older twin, something he wasn't overly accustomed to, he admitted to himself, but Yukio was his world. He leaned closer to the brunette, as if he could see what was bothering his brother by sight alone, but he was careful not to lean too close. Being too close to his brother for prolonged lengths of time always tended to have a disastrous effect on him, he wasn't sure if it was the scent or just the proximity... but something about Yukio always made Rin was to grab him and hold on tight.

"Lean any closer brother, and you might as well be sitting on my lap," said Yukio dryly, turning his head slightly to look at Rin. The older teen blushed faintly and pulled away, but seeing as they were still sat closely side-by-side, it wasn't as far as Rin wished so as to avoid scrutiny.

"Sorry, I'm just worried," mumbled Rin, turning his attention to the last plate that was on the tray, on the bed. "You never space out like that."

"Well, the offer Shinji just made is... worth thinking about," admitted the younger teen, almost ashamed to do so. He put down his fork and looked away from his brother. "I just worry that you'll get hurt if I continue to be an Exorcist."

"You've always wanted to be a doctor right?" Asked Rin, with simple honesty.

"Yeah," nodded Yukio, unsure where his brother was going with this.

"Well this is your chance to drop the whole Exorcist thing and focus on being a doctor," shrugged Rin, like it was just a simple matter of addition and subtraction. He leaned back on his arms but continued to look at Yukio, his tail twitching slightly, "I mean, its what you've always wanted to do, and you'd be an amazing doctor. I always pegged you for the 'do no harm' type of person."

Yukio's eyes widened behind his glasses, surprised into action by what his brother had said. He leaned forwards, bringing his face closer to Rin's and ignoring the bright blush that spread across the older teens face, as he stared deeply into his brother bright blue eyes. His eyes flicked slightly as he looked from first one, to the other, saying nothing. Finally he leaned a little closer and rested his forehead against Rin's, making the older teen bite down hard on his lip and keep as still as possible. After a few very long moments, Yukio pulled back and Rin started to breath again.

"What was that all about?!" Snapped Rin, confused and embarrassed in equal amounts.

"I wanted to check you weren't sick," replied Yukio tartly, picking up his fork again and fiddling with it.

"I don't get sick." Pointed out Rin sarcastically, "so what gives?"

"You never speak like that normally," shrugged the brunette, dropping the fork on the plate again and sighing. "I've heard that when someone awakens to there demon heritage, there can be some changes in personality and interests."

"You mean more of the 'break things and do bad things' stuff?" Asked Rin, not sure what his brother was getting at.

"Sometimes," replied Yukio tiredly. "But I heard there were other things, sometimes a change in your favourite food, personal hygiene habits, sexual orientation and once apparently, gender."

Rin blinked a moment before he burst out laughing, glad to see that Yukio was smiling softly as he watched him. "Why would you be looking towards me?" Snickered Rin, giving his brother a fanged grin, "I've been a demon for six months now, your the little baby around here. Your going to have to be careful about your temper."

"My temper?" Echoed Yukio, feigning surprise. "Your the one that goes off, shouting his head off about something, at least once a day."

"Yeah, well I know how to handle **my** temper," teased Rin, his tail flicking playfully as he continued to lean back on his arms. "I know that when I flair up, its not going to be any of my friends that get burnt."

"Oh crap," muttered Yukio, quickly covering his mouth with a hand as he realised what he'd said. Rin laughed and fell onto his back on the bed, still laughing until Yukio was suddenly leaning over him, glaring hard and with small blue flames licking his head and shoulders. Rin nearly swallowed his tongue as he choked back his laughter, his face flushing once more at the closeness of his brother and the sudden heat that it brought.

Yukio continued to lean over him, glaring and breathing hard but finally he seemed to relax and huffed, slumping onto Rin's chest again. The black haired teen lifted his head up slightly as he felt the tip of an ear poking him in the stomach, he could see Yukio's soft green eyes looking at him, but looking lost at the same time.

"My temper has been getting worse over the last few months," he admitted in a quiet voice, one hand coming up to lightly trace the creases in Rin's t-shirt. "I think I owe you an apology brother, for being so secretive. For trying to decide what was best for you, without even asking you. I let my fear of the blue fire control me, I was so desperate not to become a demon, that I was just pushing myself even harder into becoming one."

Rin lay there, feeling the warmth of his brother on his chest, feeling the finger that was tracing random little patterns on his skin, and making him shiver slightly every now and then. He could tell this was something Yukio needed to say, he'd tried to apologise before, but it had been in the middle of a fight, it hadn't been the time to talk properly then.

"I can understand why you'd be scared," said Rin at last, lifting one arm to rest his hand on Yukio's shoulder, rubbing gently as he spoke. "When it first happened to me, I was terrified, but that was because I had no idea what the blue fire was, what it meant. I just knew that I was suddenly a demon and Father was dead. But you, you had been brought up knowing that all demons are bad and that Satan was the worst, and that the blue fire was his marker."

"But... when I think back..." said Yukio slowly, his eyes filling again as he swallowed hard. "Father never once told me that demons are bad."

Rin shifted and lifted his head up again from where he'd dropped it down to rest on his other arm. He could see that Yukio was really starting to chew himself up over what he'd done, but he couldn't help but say, "never?"

The brunette shook his head, "he would say that a certain type is bad, like old wild Bariyon or Ghouls... but thinking about it now, I can never once remember him saying the words 'demons are bad'. It was always something like, 'this one can cause trouble' or even, 'those ones are nothing to worry about'... I think our mom rubbed off on him. Apparently he used to be quite cold about killing demons."

"Hm? How'd you know?" Asked Rin, curiously.

"Satan showed me his memories," admitted Yukio, shifting closer to Rin and almost leaning into the hand on his shoulder. "He showed me how he met our mother, and there time together. But then he showed me how Father got involved, that he'd been sent to bring Yuri back to The Order. He was the first person she told that she was pregnant. He was the one that took her back to the Order, but he was then accused of getting her pregnant. Of course, he tried to fix things when he finally found her again, after she'd escaped."

"Wow," blinked Rin, dropping his head back onto his arm while his other hand rubbed gently at Yukio's shoulder, moving along his arm and up to his neck every now and then. He smiled as Yukio shivered as his fingers worked there way slowly up Yukio's neck, so he continued up and into the soft brown hair that would be there, running his fingers through it idly, hearing his brother sigh softly.

"But you don't have to apologise brother," said Rin after the silence stretched on between them. "I'll have to admit that I'm a little jealous that you've gotten to see mom and what she was like, as well as working with Father." He heard Yukio chuckle thickly, but Rin tactfully ignored the dampness on his shirt, his fingers still moving through Yukio's hair. "You did what you did, and your sorry for it. I don't want to keep hammering on about how you've messed up."

"Thanks Rin."

"I mean, that's what you do really," teased Rin, snickering as Yukio whined.

"You go on and on," he chuckled, trying to slap away the poking fingers from Yukio, as his brother tried to shut him up.

"About how other people mess up," he managed to get out as Yukio suddenly sat up enough to glare at his brother. Rin just grinned playfully and pulled Yukio down again, bringing him over enough to rest Yukio's head on Rin's shoulder, and once again blue looked into green as Rin finally finished speaking.

"But the whole time, your shouting at yourself even more. About what you could have done, what you should have done, about how you should have been better and smarter. Sure, every one thinks stuff like that after something bad, but you've almost turned into a ritual of personal abuse, its like no matter what you do, you'll never be good enough." Yukio's face flushed faintly as Rin paused a moment, waiting for some kind of denial from his brother, but Yukio held his tongue, so Rin continued.

"But, if you want to keep control of yourself and your flames," he said gently, shifting slightly so his forehead was resting against Yukio's. "You need to become more confident with yourself. You need to stop hating yourself every moment of the day, or when you start to try and use your flame, it'll just take over or worse, not come at all."

Yukio sighed gently and closed his eyes a moment, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Rin felt his mouth go dry as he looked at his brothers face, so close and peaceful, his lips so near by but his eyes flicked back up to Yukio's eyes as they opened again.

"Now the big question is," said Rin, carefully. "Do you still want to be an Exorcist? We've kicked Satan's ass, he's not going to be coming back any time this decade. You could leave and become the best doctor in the world!"

Yukio smiled softly, "and what about you Rin?" He asked playfully, "who would be there to keep an eye on you? To patch you up after fights, and stop you slacking off?"

"Oh... well..." Rin pouted slightly as he thought, brows furrowed, "I'm sure I could ask the others to help me?" He said but there was a slight edge of desperate hopefulness to his tone that made Yukio chuckle quietly. "Okay, even if they did help me, I'd still be lost without you." Admitted Rin, blushing faintly.

"See?" Admonished Yukio, but then the smile faded slightly. "But what about you Rin? Like you said, you could leave all of this behind and do something good with your life. Shinji said about opening a restaurant, what about something like that?"

Rin blinked owlishly, looking for all the world like he was six years old again and trying to work out a difficult problem at school, back when he'd still bothered to attend. But he seemed to be giving it all the serious thought that he'd give anything else important in his life, but then that happy fanged grin appeared, "I'll do both then!"

Yukio sighed with defeat but the sigh turned into a chuckle, and the chuckle turned into a laugh and soon the brunette had tears in his eyes, as he rolled onto his back and laughed up at the ceiling. Rin rolled onto his side, propping his head on his arm and chuckling at his brother. "I give in," wheezed Yukio, removing his glasses and wiping his eyes. "I give in. I accept it. We are the son's of Satan and you are a pain in the ass that will always, always do what he wants to do."

"And for once, this pain in the ass might be better at something than you," preened Rin cockily, but Yukio chuckled again.

"Fat chance brother."

"Hey!" Complained Rin, sitting up properly and pointing a finger at Yukio, "I'll prove to you still, I'll prove that I can be the best Exorcist ever and I'll still be the Paladin! I'll show you," his grin turned feral as he leaned closer to Yukio, "and trust me, one day, we'll be strong enough to go to Gehenna and we'll show that cackling bastard on his home turf!"

Yukio gasped up at Rin, sitting up quickly and almost wanting to cover the other teens mouth with his hand, it was like blasphemy. "Don't make such stupid dreams," said Yukio but his voice was trembling and his cheeks were flushed again as he looked at Rin.

"Don't call my dreams stupid," the grin fading into a pout as Rin whined and looked at his brother.

Yukio snickered, and rolled his eyes before putting his glasses back on, "okay sure, why not?" He said, throwing his arms up in defeat. "One day, when we think we're ready, we'll work out a way to get to Gehenna, one that doesn't cause the world to be nearly swallowed whole in the process, and we'll go kill Satan."

"Together!" Insisted Rin, grinning a wide fanged grin and hold out a hand.

"Together, brother." Agreed Yukio, taking the hand and gripping it tightly.

"But for now, we eat and get better!" Announced Rin cheerfully.

Yukio gave his plate a speculative look and grimaced, "to be honest, I think I'm still not in the mood for eating just yet." Rin leaned closer to Yukio, but the younger teen didn't lean back and just gave his brother a funny look. "What?"

Rin flushed and pulled away, "sorry. Would you like me to make you some soup or something? Shinji said that the kitchen was stocked."

"But is it stocked for soup?" Asked Yukio thoughtfully, his eyes straying over to the little kitchenette. The thought of having soup cooked by Rin was extremely tempting.

"I'll go have a look," suggested Rin with a smile. "You stay here and rest."

"No, I should help." Began Yukio while moving to follow Rin to the edge of the bed, but the older teen pushed him back to the mattress with ease, making the younger teen land on his back with an 'oof'.

"Pfft! Yeah right," snorted Rin, picking up the two trays off of the bed. "Like you said before, cooking is my **only** productive skill." He rolled his eyes and turned away from the bed, moving towards the table to put the tray's down.

"Its not your only one, brother." The words were small and quiet, but still made Rin look up sharply at the cowering figure on the bed. Yukio seemed to feel his gaze on him, because he started and looked up, biting his lip a moment before looking away. "I'm sorry Rin. Maybe its part of being a demon at last, but I feel like I've been quite hard on you these last few months."

Rin blinked but smiled after a moment, "you've been under a lot of pressure. I was gonna get executed and everything, so forget about it. Now, lets have a look what we've got here, and you, go to sleep or something. I'll let you know when its done."

* * *

Thank you everybody who's read or reading my story, please forgive me my grammatical errors and I shall dazzle you with more chapters... sorry, that was kind of big headed of me. But still, thank you everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four.**

* * *

Shinji flew over the town of True Cross with large, powerful flaps of his wings, feeling the wind running over his skin and through his hair, tugging playfully at his clothes and making him smile with delight. No matter how old he was, how tired he was, how worn down by life; flying would always, always be the thing that brought a smile to his face. Breathing deeply, letting his lungs fill and his chest swell, he held it a moment before letting it all out in a gush, and with the warmth of the midday sun shining down on him, Shinji was in a good mood.

Now to locate those Exwires, he thought, see what they have been up to and let them know the boys are awake. He concentrated on there faces and names, turning and flying to where his intuition guided him, until at last he was hovering over a street that looked like almost every other street in True Cross at that moment. There were small cracks in the buildings and some of the roads, maybe the remains of a fire here or there, but it nothing too serious. Except this street had a few Exorcist's lingering in it, one or two demons were standing near by, but the feeling of the whole street was one of waiting.

Shinji shrugged and flew down, adjusting his wing strokes as he neared the ground until his bare feet touched down lightly. Tucking his wings in as one of the Exorcists hurried over, he nodded his head in salute, "what's happening here?" He asked calmly.

"The Exwires have been sent in to handle a small hobgoblin infestation," explained the middle aged man that had hurried over. "We've heard a few explosions but none of them have pressed the panic buttons they have been given."

Shinji frowned and looked at the building that the man was indicating, he then looked back at the man, "but they are only Exwires. And they are only fighting hobgoblins, surely there are worse things out there that need your urgent attention?"

"We're on orders from Sir Pheles," explained the Exorcist nervously. "He said that they were to handle what normal Exorcists should do, but we need to be close on hand and give them some kind of instant signalling system. This is the third building they've cleared."

"Sure okay," nodded Shinji, "but they are only fighting hobgoblins." He said pointedly, folding his arms over his chest as he looked at the man. The Exorcist looked ready to panic now, and he sent a pleading look to the others of his team, but there was no help there.

"In fact Sir," began the Exorcist, starting to sweat slightly with nerves. "They are in fact fighting a colony of Hobgoblins, with three Kings in there."

Shinji looked at the building again then at the Exorcist, "and they have been sent in without either of the Okumura brothers to back them up?"

"Yes, that's **why** they have been sent in."

"Oh, I understand now," Shinji smiled and the man started to relax. "I'm going to go in and have a look at how it's going. Don't worry, I won't interfere unless I consider the situation to be lethal." And with that, the golden haired young man walked away from the stuttering exorcist and threw open door at the front of the building, his wings shrinking down till they were small and discreet again against his back.

The change from bright light to darkness made Shinji blink for a moment, but it was only a moment until he was stepping confidently down the corridor. The building was a set of apartments he realised, as he looked at the stairs to his right and the corridor stretching on in front of him, it ended in three doors, assuming each led to a home. Listening to the silence for a few moments, Shinji nodded to himself and started to climb the stairs, stopping at the third landing and moving threw the still open front door of the nearest apartment.

The apartments in the building where spacious but the owner of this one had seemed to believe in the 'open plan' design and had taken out all of the walls, bar the main supporting pillars of the building. And the place had been trashed too, Shinji noted lightly as he stepped into the room, but the sounds of combat had stopped.

"Is everyone okay?" He called, stepping into the middle of the room and looking around. With most of the lights destroyed or not working, it made the room rather gloomy and dank seeming, especially with the masses of broken furniture everywhere.

"Hey, its Shinji," said a cheerful voice as a pink haired head appeared from behind an over turned sofa.

"Shima," Shinji smiled in greeting, "where is everyone?"

"Oh we're all waiting for-" Began the pink haired young man, slightly nervously but he was stopped in his tracks as there was a smashing sound and the last of the King Hobgoblins appeared, smashing out the ceiling as it launched itself, mouth agape to attack and swallow the dwarfed figure of Shinji. The golden haired young man simply stood there calmly, turned his head and was lifting an arm up, when a gun shot rang out and the hobgoblins was blasted across the room, slamming into the wall before it began to dissolve into nothing.

"We were waiting for the last Hobgoblin King to take the bait of our trap," explained Shima again, standing up now and leaning on his staff.

"Who were you using as bait?" Asked Shinji curiously, tilting his head to the side as he spoke.

"Um, that was supposed to be me," answered Shiemi, moving out from a dark corner and into the pale light that shone through the windows. "When you came wandering in, Bon gave the signal for us all to hold our places."

"My my, I **am** impressed," nodded Shinji with a mischievous smirk. "Do all of your missions go this well?"

"Not really," answered Bon as the group emerged from there hiding places and gathered in the middle of the room, near Shinji.

"That's not completely true," disagreed Konekomaru honestly. "We can work well together when we've got time to plan things out and make sure everyone understands what's going on. The only problems that occur are when we try to get Rin to do what is expected of him, not what he wants to do."

"He's gotten better recently though," shrugged Bon loyally. "He just gets carried away wanting to help people, he's just got to calm down a bit sometimes and realise how best to go about it."

"True," agreed both Koneko and Shima with a smile.

"So why were you using a girl as bait?" Asked Shinji, looking over at Shiemi.

"Because I can defend myself better," answered the blond. Her face was set in a determined look and the small greenman on her shoulder just giggled, "its easier to defend myself than it is others, so it made sense for me to be the bait."

"I'm not criticising," reassured Shinji, raising his hands defensively.

"So why are you here then?" Asked Izumo archly, folding her arms over her small chest as she looked up at the golden haired young man. Her two familiars were sitting on the floor and calmly watching the proceedings like it was a play, set up for there amusement, Shinji caught there eye and gave them both a smile and a wink before he looked at the black haired young woman.

* * *

Just a quick thank you for the positive feed back from people. It may only be a "well done" or a "thanks" but even small things help :) thank you all and enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five.**

* * *

"I came here to check up on you all, since you are all such young children and so dear to my heart," announced Shinji, holding his arms out for emphasis. Seeing no one move, he chuckled, "too much time with that purple haired prat it would seem."

"Too much," agreed Bon flatly.

"Okay okay," waved Shinji dismissively. "I've come to tell you that the boys are awake at last."

The room instantly erupted in chatter, with relieved smiles and sighs coming from all present while they chattered there relief. Shinji smiled softly to himself and found a chair that was still whole, he flipped it right way up and sat down as everyone quietened down again. "But I've had a word with them first, before anyone from The Order can approach them."

His words were softly spoken but he might as well have shouted them, the room stilled instantly and the tension rose. The unspoken words hung in the air, so Shinji continued in a careful tone. "I offered them a chance to leave. To leave The Order and not have anything to do with Exorcist's ever again, to live normal lives."

"Ah... but..."

"Why did..."

"Would they..."

"But they..."

Half sentences spilled out from all corners but Shinji held up a hand and the group stopped, waiting to see what the mysterious young man would say next. Shinji looked serious as he tried to explain, green eyes moving from face to face. "This may be the only chance they will ever have to do something with there lives, to be anything **other** than demon hunters. Yukio has always wanted to be a Doctor, but he'll never be able to work as a doctor anywhere because he'll always be an Exorcist first."

"People don't retire from The Order, and if those two were to try and leave for any reason, they wouldn't be allowed to leave in peace," Shinji shook his head sadly. "They are the children of Satan and will always be watched with care. But in the same breath, they will live a long long time, its a long life to spend the whole of it fighting. This will probably be there only chance for a way out, without being hunted down like beasts."

The tension in the room grew until it was broken by Bon chuckling dryly, "you offered them a way out?" He asked sceptically, "do you **really** think those two are going to miss up another chance at kicking Satan's ass? Hell, they probably want to go to Gehenna now, just to kick his ass again!"

Shinji's mouth dropped open in shock as snorts and giggles erupted around the group, everyone sharing amused looks. "I only spoke to them ten minutes ago, how can you be so sure of there answer?"

"Because we've spent nearly two whole semester's in class with that idiot," answered Izumo smugly. "And we've also spent that whole time being taught by his 'oh so sensible' younger brother."

"But that's barely any time at all," dismissed Shinji with a frown. "That's just under a year, that's all."

"Yeah and that's all the time it takes to understand those two," grinned Shima, readjusting his grip on his staff. "Sure, there's many more layers to them but to be honest, it doesn't take much to know them well enough to answer that one."

"And we can guarantee that they will be wanting to carry on as Exorcists," confirmed Bon with a wicked smirk. "And if kicking Satan's ass is on there agenda, then you can also guarantee that we are gonna be behind him all the way! Gehenna or not."

Shinji looked around in disbelief as the group agreed, nods and smiles all around. "How can you be so stupid?" He asked incredulously, "your talking about going to Gehenna like its a trip to the damned beach! You don't know the first thing about that place."

"Yeah true," admitted Bon with a seriousness that made Shinji as intrigued, as he was appalled. "But we've got time, you see. Its going to be years before we're all ready to do that, even Rin and Yukio."

"And what about getting back?" Sneered Shinji, his patients running thin. "You can't just pop back and forth at will, even for demon's it takes a lot to cross that divide."

"So what?" Snapped Bon, trying to keep his cool as well now. "We'll find a way to do it! Maybe the boy's will learn how to open a gate themselves? They've got Satan's blue flame, why not be able to command the Gehenna gate as well?"

Shinji's body language shifted suddenly and the look of frustrated anger changed to a challenging smirk of amusement, "well its good to see the Little Princes have some loyal and intelligent friends but you still don't understand the scale of what your talking about. It will take a long time before they are at that level of skill, and if they try without being at that level, then they will get killed." Shinji paused and looked at the group, green eyes moving from face to face and impressed to see they were all listen, intently. "But even so, they will need back up. Loyal followers that are skilled and strong but not afraid of there power, people that treat them like equals while following them servants."

"So why could we not do that?" Asked Shiemi now, even as Bon opened his mouth. Her voice was as quiet and calm as always, but her face held a steely look of determination that was almost alien to the normally peaceful girl.

"Because you'd have to leave it all behind." Explained Shinji, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Could you all do that? Honestly?"

Shinji once more looked at the group, green eyes hard as he looked from face to face, reading the determination and resolve there. Part of him shivered in delight, and for the first time in a long time, the light of hope started to enter his mind. But he was firm on himself, he had to be to live as long as he did, so Shinji stood up.

"You all have families, duties, expectations and loyalties," his voice was firm and almost cold as he spoke. "Can you really walk away from all of that? If you had to go tomorrow, could you just leave it all behind and follow those two into the depths of Gehenna itself?"

Bon was glaring now, his anger was simmering but if he was angry at himself or Shinji, the be-winged man didn't know, but it spurred him on as he spun away from the group and took a few steps towards the window. "It's all well and good to talk about these things," he began, folding his arms even as he shifted his wings slightly, stretching out the muscles. "Your loyalty does you credit children, all of you but-"

"If no one else will say it, then I will," snapped Izumo suddenly, interrupting the golden haired young man. "Of course we would!" Her words came out as almost a shout, "we'd feel guilty about not saying good bye, about not being able to explain to our families why we'd left, but we would do it! All of us!"

"Its true," agreed Shiemi quietly, almost sadly. "I'd feel bad not telling Mama, but I wouldn't hesitate to jump if I had to."

"Well, as the only complete coward here," chuckled Shima nervously, running one hand threw his hair with agitation. "I'd have to... I'd... I mean, I'd love to but... who am I kidding? I'd hesitate, but only a moment before I went too. What about you guys?"

"You guys **are** my family," answered Konekomaru, his voice was shaking a little but he held his bald head up high. "I might not be much use though, but it wouldn't stop me!"

"See?" Said Bon at last, now everyone had had there say. His hair had covered his eyes as he'd listened to each person, while the worry and guilt seethed inside of him, but even then, he'd known it was only a delaying tactic. If a hole to Gehenna opened up and Rin had jumped in, or Yukio even, he'd have followed right after them. He looked up at the shocked face of Shinji, "even if we were only marching to our deaths, we'd all follow those two."

"But they haven't even decided what they are going to do!" Insisted Shinji with a lazy smile, "would you loyally follow them still, if they both decided to quit?"

"But they won't," shrugged Bon even as he grinned a challenge. "We know them. We trust them and I know they won't."

"Even after everything that just happened?" Questioned Shinji, curiously. "After all that Yukio just did? Wiping out all those demons, on the blind faith that he'd be able to destroy Gehenna?"

"He was trying to carry everything on his own," defended Shiemi angrily, taking a step towards Shinji as the gentle woman did her best to look firm. "He was terrified of Rin being executed by the Vatican, he only did what he thought was right."

"Demons use peoples fears and insecurities against them," said Koneko quietly. "But there's nothing stopping people doing that to each other, as well. That man, Egin, played on Yukio's fears and used his position as his grandfather to get Yukio to trust him."

"And so, you would still follow this young man?" Asked Shinji, almost playfully.

"Do you have to ask?" Complained Bon, his tone was almost a whine with annoyance. "Now are you here for another reason? Since this is all just speculative for now, we've got another two buildings to clear before lunch."

Shinji chuckled quietly, "okay okay, how about this then." He said, turning around and marching over to the group, one hand on his hip, the other raised with a finger pointing at them all.

"I will make you all an offer but it comes in two parts," he explained, "firstly, that if the pair decide they want to go to Gehenna and destroy Satan, then I will offer my help to train you all. Secondly, if you work out who I am, I will offer you all, each personally, the one thing that will ensure that you can go to Gehenna with them, no matter how long it takes."

Silence filled the room for a moment and Shinji chuckled softly as his arms dropped to his sides, "you see, the Little Princes will need a loyal bodyguard to help them. It will probably take them over a **century** to gain the trust of the Order, and to build up the contacts and contracts they will need in Gehenna. Its not something you can try, half cocked." Shinji hunched up slightly as he spoke, bringing his arms up to clutch at his shoulders as his wings shifted and opened, spreading out from his body like a feathered cape.

"If they had people like you to support them, I just know they could do it! And they need to! They need to restore the balance of the worlds." As he spoke, the room around Shinji started to change. The destroyed furniture seemed to dissolve, the scorch marks on the wooden floor where healed away, and like a wave slowly expanding from the young man in the center, the room was repaired and restored. Walls were whole, furniture once more stood as it had before the Gehenna Gate and its guardians had attacked True Cross town. Soon the Exwires were stood in the middle of a perfectly repaired and restored apartment, but all eyes were on the winged young man that was still stood there, hugging himself tightly.

"Satan is a child that doesn't understand or doesn't care." Said Shinji forlornly, staring at nothing as he spoke. "He loved Yuri but he still didn't understand what she meant about a world where demons and humans could live together. He tried to achieve that by force, destroying everything and starting again. But the worlds must stay in balance. Together." Shinji blinked and looked up at last, "and I think its time for Gehenna to have a new God, before Satan destroys **everything,** including himself."

In a blink, Shinji was gone. He'd spread his wings, bent his legs and sprang up through the skylight that was open above him. But it had happened so quickly, so fast that the Exwires had barely had time to draw breath after his last words, before the strange man had left.

"You know, I used to wonder if weird shit is just attracted to Okumura," said Shima with a chuckle, breaking the silence. "But now, I wonder if its rubbing off on all of us?"

* * *

Thanks for all the positive feed back :3 Lets keep on going ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six.**

* * *

"Must you interfere with everything?" Asked a rich voice archly.

"Lord Faust, what are you doing here?" Gushed a nurse that was stood nearby, but the purple haired demon ignored her for a moment and continued to look down his nose at the figure sat on the bed. "Your cousin has been helping us treat the tempertaint cases," explained the nurse, her face a picture of delight as she followed Mephisto's gaze.

Shinji was currently humming a quiet lullaby as he gently held a middle aged woman to his chest, her eyes were closed and her face was a picture of peacefulness as she leaned on the golden haired young man. To most it looked like nothing more than a young man giving comfort to an injured woman, but to those who could see the truth, they saw a winged angel healing a woman as he held her. With a soft sigh, Shinji nodded to the nurse and she stepped forwards, carefully taking the woman's weight in her arms so that the young man could slip away.

"Your going to exhaust yourself," said Mephisto dryly, as Shinji stretched the kink out of his back.

"There's two more on this ward," commented Shinji, almost ignoring the purple haired demon. "I need to talk to them first before I heal them."

Mephisto growled quietly and ground his pointed teeth together, allowing himself a moment of irritation before he sighed and let the tension flow out of him. In a few quick steps he was stood at the end of another bed, unable to hear the conversation going on between the old man laying there, and the young man leaning over him. There seemed to be some nodding going on, lips moved as more words were shared and then Shinji was nodding and straightening up.

"Okay then sir," smiled Shinji stepping away from the bed. "I'll try and be back at some point to check on you."

The old man chuckled, a wheeze that sounded like a death rattle but he was smiling, "don't worry about me, silly child."

Mephisto narrowed his eyes at the old man and then followed Shinji to the next bed, leaning on his umbrella and watching in silence. The occupant of his bed was another man, mid twenties if he was any judge, and as Shinji stepped closer, his eyes went wide with fear and surprise. A nasty smile curled Mephisto's lips as he looked at the man in the bed, he could see the fear on the man's face and could almost read the darkness in his heart.

"Hello Mr Shen," greeted Shinji, stepping closer to the bed. "My name is Shinji, and I've been told that you've been hit by a demon. You've been able to see things since then."

The man looked at the golden haired, white winged young man and swallowed hard, shaking his head almost furiously. "N-n-n-no! I-I'm fine!" He managed to get out, his eyes trailing to look at Mephisto. As they took in his pointed ears and teeth, and the wicked grin on his features as he waited calmly at the end of the bed, them man's eyes nearly bulged out of his skull.

"Well, judging by your reaction to me and Lord Faust, I can tell your lying," smiled Shinji softly, kneeling down next to the bed. "I'm here to give you the choice of not seeing those things again, to forget it all and go back to your life as it was." As he knelt down, Shinji reached a hand out and touched Shen's hand as it rested on the bed. But as his brown fingers touched Shen's shaking, pale hand, Shen jumped a mile and tried to pull back, but it was too late.

Mephisto snickered darkly, stepping closer as Shinji froze up. "I think, Mr Shen, that you've upset my friend here," he said smoothly. "What is it that you've done Mr Shen? What is that darkness inside you?"

"I-I-I don't k-kn-know what yo-you mean!" Demanded Mr Shen, shaking visibly now and pulling back from them both, pulling the quilt cover up to his chin with both hands. "I'm a good man and I don't want anything to do with anyone!"

"Those children..." The words were quiet, almost too low to hear in the general hubbub of the field hospital, but from the way the man jumped, you'd think Shinji had shouted. "All those poor children..." Shinji's wings sagged slightly and Mephisto blinked in surprise, the dark smile falling from his lips for a moment. He stepped closer to Shinji, resting a hand softly on the sun bronzed shoulder beneath him.

"Divino, my darling," he said as he leaned closer. "Remember where you are, you can't go all old testament in here. So, do you want me to deal with him?"

"No," replied Shinji sullenly, lifting his head up at last. Tears were shining in his brilliant green eyes as he looked at the man on the bed, "I'll be nice, don't worry about that." Shinji took a steadying breath and blinked the tears away before they could fall, he looked at Mr Shen calmly.

"But how about he chooses?" Asked Shinji, almost sweetly as he smiled at Mr Shen. "Do you want to make a deal with the Devil or the Angel, Mr Shen?"

* * *

_A quicky teaser, what you think?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven.**

* * *

Mephisto and Divino calmly walked out of the field hospital side-by-side, stepping out in to the warm sunshine that was filtering down from the scattered cloud cover that had been rolling in over the last few hours. As the door swung shut behind them, Mr Shen started to scream.

"Its odd to see you care about something like that," said Divino calmly, almost coldly as they walked.

"I care about anything that upset's you, my darling," replied Mephisto smoothly, swinging his umbrella in his grip. "You nearly shed a tear back there!"

"I know I know," dismissed Divino with a wave. "I've got to be careful, but you didn't see what I saw, in that moment when I touched his hand." He shivered so hard that his feathers rustled faintly.

"Be that as it may," cautioned Mephisto. "Your as bad as my little brothers, you need to keep a better handle on your emotions. You shouldn't hide yourself away from society so much."

"Yeah yeah," sighed Divino but then he smiled and looked up at the sunlight. "Still, I do have to say, the Little Princes are very interesting."

"Woke up at last then?" Asked Mephisto playfully, "maybe I should go check on them myself."

"You'll do no such thing," scolded Divino, just as playfully. "They are asleep at the moment and they need time with each other, and a chance to talk, without interruption or distraction."

The purple haired demon pouted, causing the golden haired angel to laugh and poke him in the arm, "anyway I also went and spoke with there friends."

"Hm?" Mephisto perked up slightly, knowing that his old friend wouldn't mention something unless it was important.

"Do you know that they are all willing to follow the Little Princes into Gehenna itself?"

Mephisto laughed at Divino's shocked expression, his voice sounding even more rich and velvety as he leaned in closely, "of course so my darling," he crooned. "And while I don't control everything that happens, much to others disbelief, it does seem very remarkable that everything is falling into place there. Its not like I had that much control over who applies to join the Cram school, just who gets into the boy's class."

"Whatever you trickster," Divino rolled his eyes while pushing Mephisto's face away from him, but the demon caught his hand and instead brought it up to his lips, kissing the back of Divino's fingers and hand, almost caressing it against his cheek. The winged young man blushed and bit his lip, fighting back the temptation offered in those dark eyes, "not yet, we don't have time," he managed to say at last.

They had been walking towards Mephisto's limo that was parked two streets away, but had stopped a few meters away when they'd started talking. Now Mephisto suddenly pulled hard on Divino's arm and the winged young man gasped as he suddenly found himself pinned to a wall, the slightly taller figure of Mephisto was pressed tightly against him. Divino had only a moment before the demon's lips found his own and he was almost melting, distantly grateful that the demon had thought to pin him to a wall first, but he also knew it was the only way Mephisto would have been able to kiss him without Divino running away.

Lips moved and soon tongues moved too, fanged teeth nibbled at Divino's bottom lip and he gasped faintly before suddenly the lips were gone, they were instead on his neck now. Biting, kissing, licking, all of it sending shivers up and down Divino's spine, and making his face flush while his heart rate soared. As those lips reached the junction between his neck and his shoulder, Divino tried to pull himself away, to get himself back under control.

"I-I said we don't have... hmmm... we don't have time for this!"

"Oi, you clowny bastard!" Snapped a female voice behind the white clad demon. "You can't get any action these days, you gotta grab people off of the street now?"

Mephisto stopped and lifted his head up to the sky, managing to chuckle through clenched teeth as he reined in his libido. He sighed and turned just enough to look over his shoulder, Shura was stood at the entrance to the short alley he'd pulled Divino into. She was dressed in her usual too-small shorts and barely-holding-in-there string bra, with combat boots and a light jacket plus the addition of several bandages on her arms and torso, but it was the scowl she was wearing that had the demon chuckling.

"Can't a man enjoy some time alone any more?" He said, stepping away from Divino, having giving the winged young man enough time to stop his legs shaking at least. As he stepped back, Shura finally caught sight of who it was he'd had pinned to the wall and her eyes nearly popped out with the shock.

"What the hell?!" She almost shouted, looking around herself quickly and taking a few steps closer, while starting again in a lower tone. "What the hell is going on?" She asked again.

"Nice choice of words," grinned Mephisto, leaning calmly on his umbrella.

Divino shot the demon a dirty look as he pushed away from the wall and stood up, stretching his wings out and giving them a shake to settle his feathers right again. "I told you we didn't have time," he said with an accusatory tone before turning his attention to the near frantic exorcist before him. "I'm fine, nothing bad was happening."

"Seriously?" Gaped Shura, in disbelief. "I don't believe you were willing to go along with that, I heard you complaining before I recognised the idiot's clothes."

"Hey!" Complained Mephisto indignantly, his calm composure cracking for a moment.

"Well no one **else** dresses as badly as that," snapped Shura, folding her arms under her bouncing chest.

"I was only complaining that we didn't have time," reassured Divino with a sigh. "I could tell someone was following us and they'd catch up soon."

"I meanwhile knew, I just didn't care," shrugged Mephisto with a wicked smile, his eyes on Divino.

"Moving on!" Snapped Divino before trouble could start, "now your up and about, I need to talk to you, Miss Kirigakura."

"Yeah? What about?" Asked Shura even as she continued to glare at Mephisto.

"Excuse me young lady, I'm over here," said Divino testily, resting his hands on his hips. Shura scowled once more and then turned to look politely at Divino, "thank you. Funny way of showing respect around here, first those Exwires and now you."

"In fairness my darling, its not like the Exwires know who you are," teased Mephisto, rummaging for something in one of his pockets.

"Yeah whatever," dismissed Shura, "what was it you wanted?"

Divino chuckled despite his annoyance, knowing that the woman before him had always had trouble showing her true feelings and affections for others. "Basically, the boys have woken up and I've given them the offer."

"The offer?"

"Their only chance to leave The Order without being killed." Explained Divino, shifting and slipping his hands in the pockets of his denim jeans.

Shura blinked for a moment in surprise then snorted and giggled, "you know they are never gonna take you up on that offer." She said as she continued to snicker, "those two are very different but so alike. Rin will run at a challenge head long without stopping to question if he should, and Yukio will think about it too much before charging in on his own, forgetting there are other people out there to help him. Give those pair a chance to be on a level footing with each other, then line up another shot at Satan and the deepest darkest prison couldn't hold them back."

Divino sighed despondently, he felt like he was being made a fool of. "Your the second person to say that to me," he sulked, looking away.

"I'm guessing you've already spoken to there friends?" Asked Shura cheerfully. Divino nodded mutely, and Shura giggled again, "yeah, you got the same answer from all of those guys probably. You know what they did when they found out who Rin really was?" Divino looked up from his sulking, curious enough to forget his sulk for a moment.

Shura answered her question, with one hand on her hip and the other in front of her, finger raised, "they got pissed off about the fact he'd lied to them, and not trusted them with his secret. Sure there was some fear there, but once they understood about Rin's level of control, once they understood his Blue Flame properly, they soon came around."

"Oh my," blinked Divino, understanding dawning. "They **are** loyal then. Did you know they agreed to go to Gehenna with the boy's? To support them apparently, if they ever got a direct shot at kicking Satan's ass."

Shura paled slightly but she never got a chance to say anything as Mephisto started to howl with laughter, he calmed down slightly as Divino clipped him with his wing, and he hand clamped a over his mouth to muffle his giggles. Shura seemed to be caught between the desire to laugh at the ridiculousness or shout with anger, she ended up chuckling weakly while staring at nothing.

"Those idiots," she said, distractedly. "I wonder if stupidity is contagious?"

"What about you?"Asked Divino, cheering up slightly and getting over his earlier embarrassment.

"What about me?" Asked Shura rudely, snapping out of her repose.

"Would you follow those two into Gehenna?" Asked Divino sweetly.

"What the hell kind of idiot do you think I am?!" Shouted Shura loudly, her face going red with the force of her words as she unleashed a torrent of anger. "Why would I follow that wimpy four-eyes and that thick headed idiot anywhere? You can't trust them to do anything right, the pair of them are just hopeless no matter what they try and do! They always need other people around them to keep reminding them of what they are supposed to be doing, to tell them not to try and do everything themselves. They-they-they..." Finally Shura trailed to a stop, panting slightly while Divino stood there still, smiling faintly. "Of course I'd follow them to Gehenna, you stupid pair of bald bastards! You know someone needs to keep an eye on them both! I'd go there just to kick there asses and tell them to get home before they got in real trouble."

Divino chuckled as Shura tried to cover her embarrassment, turning on her heel and folding her arms under her bouncing chest again. "Well, after I had spoken to the Little Princes friends," said Divino, conversationally. "I gave them an offer, in two parts really. Firstly that if the Little Princes agreed to go and they were to follow, I'd help train them all."

"Oh that **is** generous," admired Mephisto casually, smiling as he fiddled with his phone.

"Shut up, you know you'd have asked me to anyway," flirted Divino, almost fluttering his eye lashes at the demon. "Second part is, if they can figure out who I am, I'll offer each of them, personally, a way of going with the boys, no matter how long it takes for them to be ready."

"Really?" Asked the demon now, blinking a moment with the surprise then smiling widely. "It's going to take some research for them find out enough about you, oh my, should I make sure those books are back in the library for them to find?"

Shura meanwhile was frowning, seeming to be trying to remember something, "hang on, Shiro told me about this once. He's the one that told me all he could about you."

"So he won't have told you everything then," teased Mephisto, unable to help himself. "He wouldn't have been able to really, like you said. He told you all he **could."**

"He always was a such a loyal man," sighed Divino with a bitter-sweet smile. "He could be a little close minded at times, but he only got better with age."

"I agree with you there," leered Mephisto, winking at Divino, "and he was definitely talented for a Priest."

"Oh shush idiot, he'd kick your ass if he heard you talking like that about him," giggled Divino, his cheeks a faint pink despite his scolding the demon. "You remember how **demanding** he could be."

Shura was momentarily distracted from her efforts to remember whatever it was Father Shiro had told her, she was now completely horrified by what the two men before her were insinuating. But she knew that despite all the arguments she'd had with the old man, all the times she'd shouted at him to cover her bruised heart and the feeling that he'd 'dumped her' to care for the Okumura twins, she still loved him greatly. She knew that that love had a habit of altering her memories slightly, giving everything he'd done an almost golden edge to it since his death, like he could do no wrong. Yet she'd known the man, and she'd known that while he was a Priest, he wasn't that much of a 'holy vessel of god'.

"Look, whatever you guys used to get up to," she began haughtily, "I don't want to know, okay?"

Divino chuckled dirtily and licked his lips slowly, "are you sure my dear?" He asked, his green eyes seeming to smoulder as he looked at her, but Shura clenched her jaw tightly and glared darkly.

"I'm going to do my own research on you," she snapped loudly, "see if I can remember right what it was Shiro told me about you!" With those words, hanging in the air like a threat, Shura turned on her heel and stamped away, her hair swishing around behind her.

"You can come see the boys tomorrow if you like," shouted Divino to her retreating back. Shura did pause a moment, the waved a hand over her shoulder and hurried off even faster.

"Oh well," sighed Mephisto but a smile soon lit his features. "I didn't want to share you anyway," he said smoothly, stepping closer to Divino.

The winged young man stepped away quickly enough, "oi oi, I told you, not right now." He warned, "I've got another field hospital to visit now I've rested a bit."

"Damned," pouted Mephisto playfully, reaching out and stroking a strand of gold hair from Divino's face. "Will I at least see you later?"

"After I've been to visit the Little Princes," promised Divino with a soothing smile. "I still have some work to do with them before they see there friends again."

"Really? Whatever could that be?"

"Stop being such a trouble maker," replied Divino, rolling her eyes. "Its nearly four now, I've got to hurry if I want to be back before there friends."

"Always so busy," chided Mephisto but he didn't stop the bronze skinned young man as he opened his wings, spreading them wider and wider until he could lift himself off of the ground with ease. "See you later my darling."

* * *

I was in two minds about loosely pairing up my OC with one of the characters, but I figured since they are both so old, why not? ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight.**

Light Smut warning! Barely anything, but this is all the warning your getting :3

* * *

Rin awoke for the second time that day.

After having made soup and ensured that Yukio had eaten his fill, he'd washed up, cleaned up and then rolling into the bed, along side his already sleeping brother. He'd cuddled up to him, wrapping his arms around him without a second thought, before nuzzling the back of his brothers neck and falling asleep, instantly.

Now he was waking up again, just as slowly as the first time. It didn't seem like he'd moved really, since he was still pressed comfortably against Yukio's back with his arms around him. Rin sighed and snuggled into his brothers back again, nuzzling sleepily at the back of Yukio's neck again, feeling his eye lids growing heavy once more.

That was, until he felt something twitch between the press of there bodies.

The black haired young man, jumped a mile and was on the far edge of the bed before he realised that whatever it was that had twitched between them, hadn't belonged to him.

"Hm? Brother?" Asked Yukio sleepily, he'd been woken up fully by the sudden lack of warmth at his back and strong arms holding him.

"Hey, sorry," began Rin, crawling back across the comfortable bed towards his brother. "Sorry, something moved and I jumped before I thought about it."

"Moved?" Repeated Yukio, confused and sleepy. He shifted and lifted the covers slightly, looking underneath them a moment before blinking in surprise. "I should have realised it sooner really," he said, almost to himself before reaching down under the covers. His hand came out holding a tail. Rin blinked and couldn't help but flick his eyes to his own tail, it was currently trailing limply on the bed besides him, evidence of how tired he still was. But his tail was black furred, the one in Yukio's hand was dark brown.

"Oh wow, you've got a tail too!" Grinned Rin, sitting next to his brother and leaning in to look at the new tail.

"Well, it makes sense really, if you've got one." Chided Yukio lightly, sitting up properly and reaching for his glasses before examining his tail properly.

"Yeah, but I never saw it before," pouted Rin, still looking at the fluffy end of the tail. He snickered, "I bet you'll be a good demon and hide your tail all the time."

"Well it **is** a demons weak spot," reasoned Yukio, "and its the most noticeable thing about being a demon."

"I don't like hiding mine," said Rin, crinkling his nose. "Its not so bad, but it's like walking around in clothes that aren't the right size. It doesn't hurt but it doesn't feel right."

"Maybe my tail won't be as sensitive as yours?" argued Yukio, slightly defensively as he turned it over in his hands. But from the tingling sensations going down his spine, he already had a feeling that he'd be putting up with a lot of discomfort if he chose to keep his tail hidden. "Mephisto is always chiding you for letting your tail hang out, he says a gentleman keeps his tail concealed."

"Really?" Asked Rin curiously, looking up at Yukio a moment before shrugging and reaching out to touch his brother's tail. Yukio's reaction as Rin's fingers brushed the fur, was sudden and sharp, as he sit up straight and clenched his jaw tightly, to hold in whatever embarrassing noise had been about to escape his lips.

"Why did you do that?" He complained, unable to snatch his tail from Rin's hand since both of his were pressed into the bed on other side of himself, stopping himself from toppling over with the pleasure of it.

"I was curious," admitted Rin, looking at the tail in his hand. The dark brown fur was the same, and it was as agile and flexible as his own tail. "Hey look, even the tufts at the ends are the same," he said with a chuckle, "they're just different colours." He lifted up his own tail to compare the two side by side, before dropping his into his lap and stroking his hand over Yukio's, almost absent mindedly.

Yukio let out a strangled noise, bringing up one hand to cover his mouth and as much of his cheeks as possible, while the other hand was all that was stopping him sagging and melting into a pile on the bed. It had felt so good! He thought guiltily, his cheeks ablaze as he tried to swallow with a suddenly dry mouth. Rin looked innocently at his brother, seeing his flushed face and stroked the tail again while watching Yukio, seeing him shiver and do his best to muffle the moan that had clawed its way out of him. Rin blinked in confusion for another few seconds, his fingers idly stroking and wondering if he was hurting Yukio, if so, why wasn't he taking his tail off of him? As another moan shivered out of Yukio's muffled mouth, his eyes slipped shut with pleasure while he panted lightly.

It dawned on Rin very quickly that he was in fact turning his brother on! He must have been doing the demon equivalent of foreplay, he realized with horror, why didn't he stop me?! Rin froze the moment he understood what he'd been doing but his own tail was flicking now, and it wasn't the only part of him seeming to awaken slightly.

Panic filled him as he tried to think what he should do next. He was holding Yukio's new tail, and he'd innocently picked it up to see what it was like, but in doing so, he was basically touching his brother in an extremely intimate way. But Yukio hadn't stopped him, he was doing his best to just remember how to breath at that moment, Rin noticed and he couldn't stop his eyes from flicking down to the blankets still pooled in his brothers lap. Damned, there was too much fabric there to see anything. They were still wearing there black trousers and shirts from the fight, although Rin had spotted he'd been given a clean white t-shirt to replace the torn, bloodied one he'd had on the day before.

Yukio's panting was slowing down now and he seemed to be getting control of himself, so on instinct, Rin's fingers tightened around the tail in his grip, and Yukio was totally unprepared for the loud groan that escaped his lips as he nearly fell sideways. He glared at his brother, making Rin open his hand on reflex while his eyes widened in fear. His normal reaction here was 'back down', but he was going to go so far as 'run away' and then follow it with 'hide in the bathroom' for a while, maybe taking a cold shower or something while locked in there.

As Yukio's tail was finally released from Rin's grip, Yukio seemed to pull himself together enough to snatch at Rin's own tail, making the boy yelp in surprise and pain. The younger twin realized what he'd done and softened his grip, caressing the soft fur now and making Rin curl forwards on all fours until his forehead was touching the bed beneath him. Yukio smirked darkly, his face was still brightly flushed and unless he went to deal with it soon, he knew he'd been hard for the next hour probably!

But as Rin brought his hands up to his own lips, doing his best to muffle the noises that were escaping, Yukio stroked and caressed his tail, Yukio felt himself get even harder. With his eyes still closed tight, Rin reached out a hand blindly and tried to claim his tail back, making Yukio pause in his ministrations. He waited a few moments for Rin to be able to speak, "it doesn't feel like that whenever I've touched it." He managed after two starts.

Yukio composed his features as best he could, bringing the black furred tail closer to his face to better examine it. "Well, its not like when you play with your own cock, brother," he said in an almost professional tone, "I suppose its just something that feels good when **other** people do it."

Rin was nodding his agreement with these words and just starting to unbend and sit up straight once more, when Yukio brought the tail to his lips and nibbled on it gently with his pointed teeth. The sound that escaped Rin then was loud and embarrassing, being more of a groan than a word, but it caused the older twin to press his face fully into the bed while his body shook faintly. Yukio felt himself twitch in his trousers at that noise, but it wasn't like there was much room left there, he thought sardonically.

"What an interesting reaction," commented Yukio idly, "I wonder what happens if I do it again?"

There was a muffled mumble from where Rin was pressed into the bed.

"I'm sorry, what was that brother?" Asked Yukio, gently tugging on Rin's tail while his fingers rubbed into the fur at the tip.

Rin jumped then lifted his head up to glare at Yukio, "I said, do that again and I'm going to punch you in the face, before I do something I'll **really** regret!" He snapped, his temper flaring.

With his cheeks flushed and his eyes hazy with lust, he didn't seem a threat, Yukio thought dizzily. His hand started to move, to bring the tufted end of the tail closer to his lips, when Rin -who'd always been the stronger of the two, a fact that seemed likely to continue- pulled himself together enough to swing an arm out blindly. It knocked his tail from Yukio's grip at the same time as slamming into the younger boy's arm, the only thing had been keeping him upright. Yukio fell backwards onto the bed with a 'oofh' of surprise, before Rin was hovering above him and panting hard, one hand on either side of Yukio's head as blue glared into green.

"I don't want to do something you'll hate me for," he said at last, his voice as shaky as his self control. "And I'd probably hate myself too... afterwards."

With that, he pushed away from the bed and rolled to the edge in one smooth movement, getting to his feet and moving over to the bathroom door. Yukio watched his back as Rin left the bed, noticing the smooth movements of his brothers body, the unnatural grace that probably came from being a demon, but it was the agitated way that Rin's tail was swishing and flicking that peeked his interest. He idly wondered if Rin had been fighting his interests since he'd been awoken to his Blue Flame, or if it was only since Yukio had awoken his as well? When they'd both held Rin's sword yesterday, combining there flames together to attack, it had been amazing!

Now all sorts of things were dancing through Yukio's mind, ideas and possibilities, things he'd never have considered possible this time last week, suddenly didn't seem impossible anymore. He wondered why he'd been so scared of everything before, he thought as he sat up and moved to the edge of the bed, dropping his feet over the edge and into the thick carpet. It wasn't like he suddenly wanted to go around killing people or causing trouble, but he was interested to see what his skills as a marksman would be like now, he wanted to test himself, push himself until he found his limits. He looked down at his hand and with a thought, it was covered in delicately dancing blue flames, with a start he realized it was all over him, but the bed was fine.

Yukio sighed and smiled as he looked over to the large balcony doors, there would be time enough for work things out like that, he mused. He'd accepted that he was the son of Satan, there was little he could do about it and accepting his Flame was the fastest way to learn to control it, he'd seen that with his brother. Part of him wondered what he'd been so worried about, his greatest fears had been that Rin would be executed with him unable to save him, and that he'd become a demon.

Well now the worst had happened. Rin had nearly died by the hands of there 'grandfather' and he was a full fledged demon. But the world was still turning, the sky was still blue and he still had his humanity. Worse, he was looking forward to learning about himself; he'd have been appalled at himself this time last week.

There was only one problem left now, he thought as he got up off the bed, glad to see that his erection was calming down enough to be only barely noticeable in his trousers. He moved over to the balcony doors, pushing them open and stepping out onto the stone balcony, shivering slightly as his bare feet touched the cold stone. Yukio's only problem's left were The Orders reaction to what had happened and its outcome of him being a demon... and his odd, developing interest in his brother.

He smiled to himself and leaned on the stone surround, looking down and around at the complex network that was True Cross Academy. Even if the Grigori ordered them to death, Mephisto seemed to have some plan in order, some way to manipulate the situation to his advantage so they would be spared.

He trusted him.

He didn't know why.

Then there was this Shinji character that had appeared... white wings and golden hair, he had all the appearance of an angel and yet he said he was worse than a demon? If he was something like an angel of death, maybe, but he didn't fit the stereotypes that were mentioned in the library. Divino? Well, he seemed involved with Mephisto in some way, so he was also likely to step in on there behalf and stop them being executed.

With that sorted out in his mind, that only left the problem of his desires towards Rin. It was true that there had always been something there, some kind of curiosity that couldn't be pinned down to simple teenage hormones and spending too much time together. He'd always dismissed it as quickly as it had arisen, blinded himself to his brother's charms and delights by reminding himself of his duties. But now that was over and done with, what was he going to do?

A blush tinged his cheeks as he shifted to rest his folded arms on the stone surround, leaning his chin on his arms while his mind when back to the feeling of Rin touching his tail. The guilty tail swished playfully around behind him, and he could now understand his brothers enjoyment at not having to keep his tail concealed all the time. He'd probably choose to tuck it away still for missions and lessons, but when he was around friends, maybe he wouldn't have to?

Still, maybe he should do some research on demon siblings... but where would he start? The only known demon siblings where the Baal, and most of what was know was mere speculation really. He could maybe ask Mephisto, he was pretty powerful as a demon, especially to have created True Cross Academy and the heavy amounts of magic involved there.

Yukio blinked as he realized that he actually knew very little about the demon side of Mephisto Pheles, what his abilities where and so on. He knew about Amaimon, that he was the King of Earth and the weakest of the Seven Kin of Baal, the demon royalty. Was Mephisto as strong as the Baal? Would he be willing to talk to him about it? Then again, how would you even broach the subject of desiring your brother and not hating yourself for it? He'd spent enough time hating himself, and Rin had said that doing so would be destructive to his controlling his flame...

So plan of action? Order of events? Research Divino, talk to Mephisto, wait for The Order to sort itself out and then what? Train and get stronger, until the day they could somehow go to Gehenna and destroy the creature that had the nerve to call himself there father. Yukio sighed and looked up at the scattered clouds drifting by, this not worrying and accepting things was going to be harder that he thought, he admitted to himself, as he started to worry over what The Order would do once it was quietened down and in working order again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine.**

* * *

Rin was dozing off on the bed, a book still open in front of him from where he'd been trying to read. He hadn't even realized he'd fallen asleep until the turning of the door handle in the quiet of the room startled him awake. After he'd shouted at Yukio and locked himself in the bathroom, he'd had a long hot bath, longer than normal and come out to find his brother was out on the balcony still. He'd heard the doors open and smelt the fresh warm air come flooding in, but he'd not opened the bathroom door to check on him, somehow he could tell Yukio was only on the balcony.

Lifting his head up off the bed and opening muzzy eyes, he blinked at the door as it swung open. Yukio was sitting in the over-large armchair that Shinji had been sat in when they'd first woken up, there were books piled around him and two were open on his lap, while a note pad was balanced on the arm of the chair; he also looked up as he heard the door.

"Hey guys," came a happy and familiar voice.

"Shiemi!" Grinned Rin, pushing himself up until was sitting on the bed, not laying sprawled across it. "Everyone!"

The cheerful blond girl came in, followed silently by Izumo while the three boys brought up the rear, seemingly in the middle of an argument and oblivious to the where they really where. "What's up with them?" Asked Rin, confused.

"Oh they've been arguing about that Shinji guy that turned up," explained Izumo, with a dismissive wave as she walked over to the bed and sat down with a sigh. "What have you been up to all day?"

Rin blinked at her, shocked that the normally distant girl was making a point of coming over and talking to him again, usually it was Shiemi, but Shiemi had smiled warmly at him, before walking over to ask Yukio how he was feeling. For once, there wasn't any jealousy, because he knew she knew, he would be fine, even after a fight like that. But for Yukio, it was a new start to his life, of course she'd be more worried about him at the moment.

"Mostly sleeping, we were both exhausted," admitted Rin, turning his blue eyed gaze on the long haired girl next to him. "What about you guys?"

"Oh we had to go and clean up most of the infestation's that where plaguing the south section of the residential district." Izumo explained tiredly, looking away from the soft eyes on her, with a faint blush on her cheeks. "Then we had a visit from that Shinji guy that's been looking after you guys, while you were asleep."

"Really?" Asked Rin curiously, sitting up a little straighter while his tail flicked idly. "What did he do?"

"Just came to check up on us really," shrugged Izumo, leaning back on her arms and looking at the arguing boys. "After the fight with the gate was over and we all regrouped, this winged man flew down and cast some kind of magic to put us all into a healing sleep. We were all exhausted, and we woke up together, here. You guys were the one's on the bed, we had futons on the floor over there."

"-Doesn't make any sense," snapped Bon angrily, slamming his fist down onto the table next to him.

"Hey hey, what's going on?" Asked Rin, standing up now and walking across the room to the three. Shima and Konekomaru smiled on reflex of seeing him, but Bon turned sharply and glared at the demon.

"What do you think?" He snapped, making Yukio get up out of his chair and stand next to his brother, but Bon continued to vent. "That Shinji guy turned up today and told us that he's offered you guys a way out of being Exorcists."

"Well he did," admitted Yukio, slightly sheepishly. "But that doesn't mean-"

"Then when we said that'd never happen," interrupted Bon, seemingly without noticing it as his anger stampeded on. "Shinji got all annoyed and said that we were stupid, to think that you wouldn't jump at the chance to leave. But I know that kicking Satan's ass here isn't enough for you guys, so I told him as much. That just seemed to make him laugh!"

Rin and Yukio shared a worried look, but it was Rin that opened his mouth, "well, to be honest we did think carefully about Shinji's offer." He saw Bon's eyes widen with shock but Rin gave him a pointy toothed grin, "but we're gonna turn him down on that. And yeah, the idea of going to Gehenna and kicking that bastard's ass sounds great to me!"

Bon visibly relaxed as he sighed, but then the reason for the argument moments ago seemed to swim across his mind once more and he frowned again, "I knew you'd think that. Well, I wasn't too sure about you, Yukio, but I knew Rin would want to. But the problem is-"

"To be honest, I agree with my brother on this one," replied Yukio in a calm tone, quietly interrupting Bon's loud anger. "Satan won't go away just because we want him to, he'll probably try again. If we're lucky, it won't be for a few years though. Plenty of time for us to prepare."

"But how are we going to get to Gehenna?" Asked Shima, one hand scratching the back of his head as he shifted uncomfortably. "That's one of the things we've been arguing about, since the method tried the other day was just bad on so many levels."

"The other thing we were discussing," said Konekomaru, stepping smoothly into the conversation before Bon could start to rant again. "Is Shinji. Who is he really and why did he turn up now? Why not a few months ago when we all found out you were the son of Satan? Or even when all those Demon's were being killed, wholesale to power that gate?"

"He did say a lot of damage was done by that," said Yukio sadly, looking away.

"But where was he, to put a stop to it?" Asked Konekomaru with a shrug, "but it gets more curious after that really."

"How?" Asked Yukio, looking up and over at the bald young man.

"Oh yeah, the offer." Said Bon, looking unconvinced. "That is still something that I'm not sure about either."

"Basically Shinji said that if you guys were planning on going to Gehenna, then he'd train us all personally, since we'll all be going with you." Explained Shima, folding his arms over his chest as he spoke but his manner was still as light and playful as ever. "But it get's weirder than that, basically, he said that if we can work out who he is, then he'd give us each, something that would ensure we could go with you to Gehenna."

"So it's kind of like homework, but with a prize at the end?" Asked Rin, still a little slow on the uptake.

"To be honest, this only makes me more wary of him." Said Yukio, pushing his glasses up his nose as he spoke, he was speaking to the room at large but looking at Bon. "He said that if we wanted to find out more about who he was, we should ask you, Suguro, about someone called 'Divino'."

"Divino?" Repeated the stern young man, frowning slightly in thought.

"Yeah, didn't make any sense to us either," grinned Rin as clueless as ever, but he felt he'd caught up now.

"I've been going threw the books here," explained Yukio, indicating the piles by the chair, "considering the subject matter, they seem to have been put here for this purpose, to work out who and what Divino is."

"But why ask Bon?" Asked Izumo as archly as ever. She and Shiemi had moved closer to listen, when it seemed that Rin was calming things down.

"Duh, because I'm smart." Answered Bon in a tone that suggested that it should have been obvious.

"Yeah, but that still doesn't explain why he said to ask you," the long haired girl pointed out. "I'm not trying to pick a fight here, I'm just asking, why would you know something like that?"

"Oh..." Blinked Bon, seeming to have had to wind knocked out of him for a moment, causing Konekomaru and Shima to snicker quietly. Shooting a glare at the pair, Bon huffed and folded his arms over his chest, "okay, when you put it like that, I've no idea either. It's not like he knew who we were or anything before we first met, we had to do introductions once we all woke up."

"Have any of you been doing any studying while you were waiting for us to wake up?" Asked Yukio, curiously.

"Of course he has," Shima gave a long suffering sigh but chuckled as once again Bon shot a glare at him. "What? Its what you do dude, I read Manga, you study."

"You know, you really should try and follow his example," advised Konekomaru, his tone slightly parental as he scolded his friend. "Otherwise you'll end up being more of a Knight than an Aria."

"Wouldn't be so bad if I could work out how to do some spells or enchantments on my staff," admitted Shima with a shrug.

"Stop talking nonsense," sighed Bon, turning and walking to the corner of the room where everyone had left there bags the day before. Pulling his Cram School bag out of the pile, he opened it and looked inside, "I know Koneko was working on the Psalms most of yesterday, so I was reading this book I'd found last week. It seemed interesting."

Bon turned around with the book in hand, holding it out for Yukio to take. The brunette stepped forwards, "The Wondering Immortal?" He read the title aloud, then frowned and took it off of the two toned young man. "Why does that sound familiar?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten.**

* * *

_"I know Koneko was working on the Psalms most of yesterday, so I was reading this book I'd found last week. It seemed interesting."_

_Bon turned around with the book in hand, holding it out for Yukio to take. The brunette stepped forwards, "The Wondering Immortal?" He read the title aloud, then frowned and took it off of the two toned young man. "Why does that sound familiar?" He muttered, opening the book and flipping a few pages._

"I've almost finished it really," explained Bon to the group at large. "Basically it reads a little bit more like some conspiracy story than any kind of helpful text. But since most things to do with demons and Gehenna have been suppressed and passed off as stories, I thought I might still find something useful in it."

"So what did you find?" Asked Shiemi sweetly, she then giggled as Rin asked why she thought Bon had found something. "Because he wouldn't have read it all the way to the end if he thought it was a waste of his time."

"That's our Bon," teased Shima, chuckling as the young man flushed slightly.

"Anyway," began Bon looking pointedly at his pink haired friend, to stop him snickering. "I found out that while the stories the author found are from all over the world; different cultures, different religions and different time periods, there's one main theme to all of them. In all of the stories there is a traveller that arrives, he always has golden hair and earth coloured skin, he looks young but when he speaks he sounds old. Now in most the stories he either saves people or teaches them, and sometimes there are demons involved, both good and bad. But in all of the stories it mentions either that the traveller had wings, or some ability to fly."

"Sure it couldn't be some kind of coincidence?" Asked Konekomaru curiously.

"The author asks that himself," explained Bon while Yukio continued to scan through the book. "And despite the differences in how the stories are told, because they come from so many different places, it could just be a coincidence but its highly unlikely that both the Egyptians and the Mayans could come up with the same traveller."

"Why not?" Asked Rin, clueless. "Who were the Mayans?"

_Five minutes and one very quick but simple explanation later..._

"Oh I get it now!" Grinned Rin from where he was sat on the floor, looking up at the annoyed, two toned young man. "So, two cultures from different sides of the world, that didn't have golden coloured hair, managed to write about the same person?"

"Yes." Sighed Bon, feeling the urge to either hit the demon again upside the head, or just sit down and sleep. "But now I think about it, in a few of those stories where the traveller has a name, the names all have the same meaning."

"I think this is exactly what Shinji meant," said Yukio, joining in the conversation again. "But there's another layer to what he asked us; this book simply tells us of an ageless immortal type figure with an appearance that matches Shinji's. In a few of these stories, the traveller uses magic while in others he's a divine figure that uses faith to make things happen." Yukio shut the book and looked over at the pile of books he'd gathered off of the shelves. "If we use the names from these stories to further research the more well known figures of history, we might be able to pin down some facts."

"Or we could just asked Mephisto," said Rin causally from the floor, not thinking anyone was listening. "Oh, or we could try and make Shinji tell us?"

"Don't talk nonsense brother," chided Yukio but his face was soft as he looked down at the young man on the floor.

"Why couldn't we?" Pouted Rin, "everyone's got a weakness, like good food or-"

"Chocolate!" Interrupted Shiemi excitedly.

"Sexy women." Grinned Shima.

The room was silent and the pair blushed brightly as everyone looked at them both.

"It's that or we threaten to pull his feathers out," suggested Izumo idly, "what? Don't look at me like that, it was only a suggestion."

"Either way, we were told to find out about him ourselves," ordered Bon, his hands on his hips. "This book seems to be a good starting point, along with the name Divino. We've just got to take it from there."

"Yes," nodded Yukio, his eyes trailing back to the many bookshelves in the room. "And I think the answers will be in here, since Shinji was looking at the books as he spoke, and the subjects of the bookcases are extremely varied... I think if we make a list of the important names and details, then everyone take a shelf and start reading, we should be able to come up with something."

"What? But I thought we were done working for the day?" Whined Shima.

"Um... you want me to help?" Asked Rin, nervously from his spot by Yukio's feet still. His eyes were watching the tip of his brothers tail flicking idly from side to side while he spoke. "I was thinking instead I could cook everyone some dinner while you all worked."

* * *

Needless to say, it was a unanimous vote for Rin to cook dinner while everyone else started to get organised. An hour later, one of the walls of the room had been cleared of its pictures and was now covered in scraps of paper, blue tacked to the wall, all of them organised around several large bits of paper, containing either words or names. Everyone was sat around the room and still reading, occasionally getting up to add a new piece of paper to the collection before returning to the piles of books they still had.

"Hm, something smells good in here," said a voice from the balcony, as someone walked in through the still open doors.

Everyone looked up or jumped to there feet in time to see Shinji walking in, his wings shifting down in size even as they watched. Bon was on his feet, as was Yukio, but it was the brunette that had his hand where his gun holsters would normally be. "A little on the defensive still, aren't we?"

"Hey Shinji," greeted Rin as cheerfully as ever, "food will be done in about ten minutes and I think there's enough for everyone to have seconds."

"Nice, thank you." Smiled the winged man, nodding to the demon at work in the kitchenette. He looked over at the rest of the teenagers in the room, "your all working hard I can see, what are you up to?"

"Researching Divino," replied Yukio, sitting down again in the over-large armchair.

"Oooh, what have you found out?" Asked Shinji playfully, wandering over to the wall. "I see your at the information gathering stage still."

"Well there's a lot of books to read," pointed out Bon, almost defensively as his eyes still scanning the text in front of him. "And we're down one man, because that one man is an idiot."

"Oi!" Complained Rin, one hand on his hip, the other stirring the pot in front of him. "I know your talking about me Bon, do that again and you'll have none of my stew."

"Fine idiot," replied Bon haughtily, "its not like I need-"

He stopped mid-sentence as his stomach gave off a loud squealing groan, causing the teen to blush faintly. There were snickers and smiles all around, "fine, whatever. I'll remember not to call the idiot an idiot."

"Thanks Bon," grinned Rin, then he blinked. "Hey, you just did it again!"

"Quieten down," called Yukio but it wasn't a shout, he didn't even raise his voice before the pair stopped bickering like children.

"Are you sure you couldn't just tell us what is it we need to know?" Asked Shiemi tiredly. She was sat on the bed with Izumo, with books and papers scattered around them while Nee was dancing around the piles, singing happily, to try and lift his mistresses spirits.

Shinji looked over his shoulder at the group then back at the wall, tucking a strand of golden hair behind his ear as he thought. "Well, the problem really, is I can't just **tell** you what it is that I you to need to find out," he said, sounding like he was talking to himself. "There wouldn't be any gravity to the situation, no real understanding until it was too late... I suppose I could allow them to talk to Shura about it? Or would that be breaking the rules of my game?"

On hearing the name of the large breasted Exorcist, Yukio's eyes widened and he then cursed himself for not thinking to ask her to begin with. He looked at his watch and sighed inwardly, it was well past seven so the chances of Shura being in any state or mood to talk were limited. He'd have to call her tomorrow and hope she was somewhere she could talk.

"Oh well," shrugged Shinji, turning around and looking at the group. "My only rules shall be, that you are not allowed to ask Sir Mephisto Pheles or any of the full time teachers at the Cram School."

"There were rules?" Asked Rin, confused.

"Of course not," Shinji waved a hand dismissively, "but by putting in some rules, maybe it'll help guide you to the answers better."

"What are the penalties for breaking the rules?" Asked Konekomaru, a little hesistantly.

Shinji giggled and flicked his wings out with mirth, "the same penalty everyone has. When you ask those you shouldn't, when you dig into things that are meant to be kept secret, then it is highly likely that you will find out exactly **why** those things are kept secret. The truth within the truth." As he finished speaking, he turned and looked to the balcony, like he'd heard someone calling. "Oh, I'll be right back!"

In a few long steps, Shinji had crossed the room and dived out of the balcony doors, wings opening and expending as he left the confines of the room. Everyone watched him leave, hearing the flap of strong wings for a few minutes before the sound faded away into the soft evening noise.

"Sometimes, I really do wonder if I'm the only sane person left in the world," said Shima with a weak chuckle. "I don't remember anything about people with wings or tails this time **last** year."

"Must have been a bit dull then," quipped Rin, as he turned and started to get out plates and bowls for everyone.

"Yeah, I think it was." Chuckled the pink haired youth while his friends rolled there eyes. "Want a hand with that?"

Five minutes later saw everyone sat around the dining table, except for Rin who was still standing in the kitchenette and taking something out of the oven, whatever it was, it filled the room with the warm smell of baking and earned him more appreciative noises from the group around the table.

"Brother, why don't you come sit here and eat?" Asked Yukio, looking up and over at the black haired teen as he continued to fiddle around. "Your food is getting cold."

"Its still in the pot, nice and hot," reassured Rin, looking over his shoulder. "You better have seconds by the way."

"What?" Frowned Yukio, "I'm not talking about me, you need to-"

"Ah ah," interrupted Rin, holding up one oven gloved hand. "At the moment we are not in Cram School, and you are no longer my jailer, so you do what your big brother tells you."

Yukio flushed faintly as the others in the room looked at him, "I wasn't your jailer, don't say things like that."

Rin looked innocent, tilting his head to one side as he spoke, "but on my first night at True Cross, when I found out we where living together in that dorm, I called it a prison and you said you were my jailer."

"Wait- I- It was was a joke!" Defended Yukio as the group looked at him now with polite enquiry but his face flushed brighter as he stammered. "Rin, you idiot! Stop making people think weird things about me!"

Rin was starting to crack up then, his innocent look was breaking up as laughter burst out and he was soon leaning on the kitchenette counter behind him, half words falling from his lips. Yukio got up and working off impulse for once, he stormed over to grab Rin in a head lock, catching him unawares.

"Sibling rivalry?" Asked Bon lightly, as all eyes in the room watched the pair.

"Oh look, Yukio's got a tail too now," commented Konekomaru in an off hand way.

"Really?" Asked Shiemi curiously, standing up slightly so she could see it better. "Oh, its brown like Yuki's hair. That's so cute!"

"Are they going to stop that soon?" Asked Izumo with a sigh, "they'll break something by accident."

"Probably," shrugged Shima.

"Nah, I think Rin is still the stronger one out of the pair," judged Bon, watching Rin nearly lift Yukio up when he tried to straighten up. "But since Yukio is the smarter one, he can use it to his advantage."

"I have to agree with you there," said Shinji.

"But what if they break something by accident?" Asked Konekomaru, starting to worry.

"Got a point," sighed Bon, standing up now. "Alright guys, cut it out now."

"I don't mind if they break something," shrugged Shinji, "I can fix it."

"But that's not the point, they should respect other peoples things." Scolded Bon, hands on his hips as he looked at the table again. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he realised who he was talking to, "oh! Shinji, its you! When did you get back?"

"Shinji?" Said the twins in unison, stopping dead before standing up straight and looking like two children caught red handed being naughty. The golden haired man was sitting in Yukio's spot at the table and tucking into a bowl of stew from the pot, he gave them a lazy look.

"Can I help you?" He asked, then smiled playfully. "That's odd, I'd heard you were the mature, reserved type Yukio."

"Um, well, normally I am." Flushed the brunette, not sure if he was in trouble or not. "Just, I err..."

"Its fine," chuckled Shinji, waving a hand. "You should all come and sit down, eat this wonderful food."

"Yes sir," nodded Yukio, "but where are we-?" He began but Shinji winked and pointed to the other end of the table before he clicked his fingers. The table seemed to flex slightly at the end and droop before it suddenly grew longer with two extra legs growing out to support it, two extra chairs appeared next to the table, along with two extra place settings.

"There you go," smiled Shinji, seemingly oblivious to the stares. "And you shouldn't get so flustered Yukio, its in a demon's nature to enjoy fighting. Its just making sure no one gets hurt that sets you apart from the rest." The brunette nodded mutely and the pair moved over to sit at the table as Shiemi passed fresh, full bowls to stew to the new spaces. "Also, I found this guy wandering around looking for you."

"Huh?" Managed Rin as he felt someone climb into his lap, "Kuro!"

'Rin!' Called the cat happily, purring loudly as he lifted up on his hind legs and nuzzled the teen. 'I've been helping to get rid of all those nasty coal tars in people's houses.'

"Really?" Smiled Rin, cuddling the cat as he listened. "That's really good of you, but I was worried."

'I'm sorry,' meowed the sith, 'but Divino said that it was okay to leave you with him for a while.'

Yukio looked up from his food as he heard that and the twins shared a look, Rin nodded but instead he said, "Yukio, remember I want you to eat two bowls of that. Big brothers orders."

"Technically this is my second bowl," replied the younger twin sweetly.

"No, you'd only eaten half of that one before," argued Rin, "so that one doesn't count."

"If you two start fighting again," began Bon as he looked up from his own food, "teacher or not, I'll bang both your heads together."

"Makes you wonder how he's managed to hold it in all these years?" Teased Shima as he mopped up the last of his stew with some bread.

"Don't tease him Shima," scolded Shiemi but her words still sounded too soft and light.

"Yeah, he's not done that good a job since he's always had a bad temper," said Rin, "ow, what?"

"Be quite and eat." Said Yukio seriously, "jailers orders."

Rin stuck his tongue out and made a point of serving a bowl for Kuro before returning to his own food. Shinji meanwhile watched all this with a small smile on his lips and a green hamster sitting on his shoulder, both of them were enjoying the show.

"So what do you think?" Murmured Shinji to the hamster.

"I like having two little brothers," replied Amaimon quietly, his voice as flat as ever. "And maybe if they destroy father, Gehenna will be worth going back to."

"Just think of the war that will happen when they **do** take over," encouraged Shinji, lifting up a piece of bread to the hamster. "All those old dukes and archdukes, the ones not big on change... And you will be training along side the Little Princes in a few years."

"Really? With the humans too?"

"Yes, you'll just have to learn some self control."

"Oh... okay."

* * *

A little soon for an update, but I was in the zone when writing and I wrote too much for one chapter ^_^ So I split it up and here's the rest :3


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven.**

* * *

As everyone prepared for bed later on that evening, Rin and Yukio were already dozing off on the large double bed, when Rin blinked and sat up, "hang on, Shinji, where will you be sleeping? Isn't this your bed?"

The be-winged man was currently helping Shiemi lay out the futons on the floor, he stopped and looked up, "me? Oh don't worry about that, I don't sleep."

"What?" Frowned Rin confused, "everyone sleeps. Even that clowny bastard Mephisto, sleeps."

"Well, if you worked out what I am, then you'd know why I don't sleep," teased Shinji, sticking out his tongue. "Now, Shiemi, are the futons comfortable enough? I can make them thicker while I'm here."

"Oh, they are just fine, thank you very much," blushed the delicate blond. "Thank you for letting us all stay together."

"Its nothing," shrugged Shinji as Izumo came out of the bathroom. "I'm surprised that students of the Cram School don't already live together."

"Normally the classes aren't this big," yawned Yukio, sitting up and leaning on Rin sleepily. "When I was going to Cram school there was only me and two others." Rin shifted slightly so Yukio could lean more comfortably on his shoulder, but didn't say anything, just smiled shyly and avoided any ones gaze.

"Okay, but considering the circumstances, would it still not be better for you all?" Asked Shinji, innocently. "Seeing as I'm going to be training you all soon, I don't want you all to have to keep going to all four corners of the campus to get to bed."

"We're still supposed to be normal students," pointed out Izumo as she sat down on the futon next to the wall, Shiemi was on her other side. "We still have to get decent grades in our normal classes too."

"How odd..." said Shinji lightly, then he shrugged to himself. "But then again, its not like I've ever done the whole 'school' thing, it must have made sense to someone. Oh well, we'll have to see how things progress over the next few weeks."

"The way your talking," began Bon, looking up from the book in his hands. He was the only one still researching Divino before they all tucked in for the night, "you make it sound like we're going to be living in that old dorm of their's, whether we want to or not."

"I wouldn't make any of you do anything you didn't want to!" Insisted Shinji as he stood up and moved over to pick a book off of the shelf before he headed to his over-large armchair and sat down. "I don't want it said later on that you were forced to do anything. It has to all be your own choices, or it won't work."

"Your as bad as Mephisto," complained Yukio, frowning lightly even as he continued to lean on Rin. "He's always got a plan and I think your involved with him, your both planning something."

"Me?" Blinked Shinji, feigning surprise.

"Well you were the one," said Konekomaru, stepping out of the bathroom now dressed for bed, but he'd been listening in still. "That said that the balance of the worlds had to be maintained, that it was time for Gehenna to have a new God, before Satan destroys everything, including himself."

"Trust an Aria to remember it nearly word for word," whined Shinji flatly, fiddling with a piece of hair.

"So you **are** planning something," accused Yukio, subtly shifting closer to Rin. "Why can't people just leave us alone?"

"Excuse me," objected Shinji coldly, the playful smile gone from his features. "That's why I made you the offer, the only offer you guys were ever going to get to lead a peaceful life."

"It wouldn't work," said Rin stubbornly, frowning slightly. "We're the children of Satan, what ever makes you think people are just gonna leave us alone to live in peace?" He snorted with disgust, "its better to go at the world fighting, then try to hide and live in peace, cuz you'll always be scared of someone finding you. Anyway, I don't want to hide, I wanna help my brother and my friends, I want to fight with them and help put things right in this stupid world."

Shinji's expression softened slightly, "okay okay," he soothed. "If you can say all of that with a straight face, **and** still have all your friends ready to go to Gehenna with you, then maybe you do know what your talking about."

"Wait, what?" Blinked Rin, "what do you mean, go with us?"

"This isn't news to me," chimed in Yukio, his chin resting on Rin's shoulder.

"We told you," explained Shima from where he was lying on his futon, manga book open in front of him. "When you asked what we were arguing about. And I said, that we were trying to work out a way for us to get to Gehenna. You heard me, but I guess you didn't listen properly."

"Hey! Well... I was... distracted!" Complained the demon, his tail sticking up in the air with annoyance. There was a sleepy meow from behind him and Rin turned his head and apologized softly to the cat Sith that had been sleeping on the pillows.

"Either way children," interrupted Shinji as Rin opened his mouth again to continue the argument. "Its time for bed. I'm going out on patrol now, so you'll all be in here together, un-chaperoned. My my, you better all behave."

"Its fine," reassured Bon dryly, putting in a book mark before tucking the book away on top of a pile. "The only real perv is Shima and he'll probably pass out if he **actually** touched a girls boobs."

This caused a faint uproar at the pink haired boy tried to defend himself and Bon ignored him, while Shiemi blushed brightly and Izumo tried to reassure her -in her usual, not very friendly way- that they would be fine.

"Okay okay," shushed Shinji, standing up and moving past the line of futons and towards the doors. "Your all upstanding gentleman and honorable women of virtue, even the two demon spawn on the bed."

Rin chuckled and pulled a face, making sure to stick his tongue out and show his fangs while Yukio looked pained for a moment, before he shook his head and smiled thinly.

"Good night Little Princes," said Shinji as he clicked his fingers and the lights went off. "Good night, Loyal Entourage."

Darkness filled the room until every ones eyes adjusted to the faint light filtering in from the street lights outside, and the light reflected off of the scattered clouds. There was a faint squeak at the balcony doors were swung shut-to at last behind Shinji, followed by the rustling sound of many feathers. Then there was the faint noise of people shifting under blankets and getting comfortable before silence finally descended, and that seemed to be it.

"Loyal Entourage my ass!" Said Bon angrily to the darkness around them.

The darkness erupted in giggles and laughter.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve.**

* * *

The new day dawned warm and sunny, with Bon waking up later than usual time but still early than everyone else, due to his bodies natural habit. He looked over his friends, all of them sleeping either starfish-style across their bed and onto someone else's or all neatly tucked up under there blankets, but it was the Okumura twins that made him smile softly to himself. They were wrapped up together, arm in arm like children after a thunderstorm, he thought, enjoying the moment of soft peacefulness before everyone else woke up. They looked so peaceful and innocent, holding tightly to one another like they were scared to loose the other.

But, who else did they have really? He thought, turning to the bathroom and opening the door. Despite there Father Fujimoto who raised them and the other priests at the temple, they had never had anyone else, no real friends, especially Rin. Was that why he'd tried so hard to hide who he was before? And then tried almost desperately to patch things up afterwards? Then what about Yukio? Except for Shura, who was also one of Father Fujimoto's apprentices, did he really have any friends besides Rin?

The thoughts worried him, as Bon went through the morning ritual of showering and washing, glad of the lock on the door. Was that why Shinji was so keen to have other people there for them, this 'Loyal Entourage'? So that as they grew older and stronger, there would be someone there to slap them upside the head and remind them of who they were really. People who they cared for and respected, that cared and respected them in return...

He sighed under the spray, but that wouldn't work for long since demons lived for centuries. Shinji had made some idly comment about how it would take at least century for that pair to gain enough support and trust in both worlds, that making a go at Satan wouldn't be just a fancy way of committing suicide. There was no way that any of them would be alive that long! Exorcists traditionally didn't have long life spans, and even if they weren't Exorcists, it would probably be there **grand kids** that ended up going with the pair... that was a depressing thought.

"_If you work out who I am, I will offer you all, each personally, the one thing that will ensure that you can go to Gehenna with them, no matter how long it takes."_

The words danced across Bon's memory as he toweled off and got dressed, and he froze a moment. That's what he offered wasn't it, right before he'd said that it would take over a century for those two to be at a decent level... So, they had to work out who Divino really was? But he kept saying it like it should be obvious, like they should be able to work out who Shinji really was just by looking... If he had the power to some how keep them alive, and not just alive but alive and useful to the pair of 'Little Princes'... Then why not just come out and ask them? What was it that he had to offer that made him so hesitant to just ask them if they wanted it?

"_What are the penalties for breaking the rules?"_

"_The same penalty everyone has. When you ask those you shouldn't, when you dig into things that are meant to be kept secret, then it is highly likely that you will find out exactly **why** those things are kept secret. The truth within the truth."_

Bon dressed as quickly as he could, then pulled open the door to the bathroom and dashed over to the wall where everyone had been adding notes, taking care not to step on anyone. There were scraps everywhere and in every ones handwriting, some had question marks on them because they weren't sure if it was useful, while others had exclamation marks and were usually next to another scrap of paper that had a similar comment on it. On the bottom of each piece was the name of the book it had come from and the page, the idea being that once they had gone through everything, they could then go back and check the context of each note if it didn't make sense.

Thankfully the morning light was already strong enough to read by and his eyes flicked over the words, taking everything in, seeing it all as the idea dawned on him, as soft and gentle as the morning rays that were creeping into the room. Bon felt his mouth go dry, as he realised that whatever it was that Shinji- no, Divino, he should use his proper name. Whatever it was Divino was going to offer them, if they didn't go into it with a full understanding of the consequences involved, the 'truth within the truth' he called it, then they'd regret it.

He desperately wanted to talk to someone who would know, to clarify what it was that he'd found out before he told the others, but who? He could try and talk to Shura maybe? They all had her number in case of emergencies, but if he tried to ring her now, she'd either not answer or just give him an earful of abuse. He could break the rules, and talk to Mephisto or one of the teachers, Shura wasn't a 'full time teacher' after all.

Then he remembered one of the stories from the book, 'The Wondering Immortal', the one that had had him puzzled for a while. 'The Demon's Gift', it had been called and it had been the only story where the traveller hadn't been labelled as a hero. Deciding he would have to wait till everyone woke up and could think properly, he fished the book out of the piles and moved to sit in the over-large armchair, he'd tell them what he thought, then they could **all** go and try to find some proof.

It was nearly nine that morning by the time everyone was awake and moving about, with Shima the last one of pull himself out of bed, and that was only when Izumo had prodded him with her foot a few times already, before threatening to start kicking. Bon had been surprised to see that Rin was in fact an early riser. He got up, quickly cooked and prepared breakfast, then dropped himself back into bed again, for another hour before everyone else would be up and ready to eat. Then it was a matter of cooking what needed to be freshly cooked, serve and enjoy.

Once everyone had eaten, Bon broached the subject while the the futons were being tidied away, before someone from The Order could come and get them for whatever work they had to do today.

"I think I've worked out who Divino so," said Bon at last, his voice was tight and controlled as he spoke. He'd speed read the book cover to cover in the time he'd been waiting to bring the subject up with everyone. "And I think I know what it is he's offering... I think. Its only speculation really, I have no proof."

"Really?" Blinked Shiemi, in surprise. "That was fast."

"I was thinking about it all when I woke up," admitted Bon. "And when I was still half asleep, I think I stumbled on what it was Shinji was trying to get us to find out."

"Hang on," Yukio interrupted, "sorry but what do you mean when you say, 'he's offered you something'?"

"Oh, we never really did explain what we'd spoken about yesterday," worried Shiemi, nuzzling at Nee.

"You did kind of," reassured Yukio, giving the girl a soft smile. "But it was never explained in quite that way before. Its just, especially after what just happened, we have to be careful that people won't try to use us for there own means. I don't want to go storming over to Gehenna, if this has all been an elaborate play for us all to do that of our own free will and get then get corrupted by Gehenna."

"Well, before you start jumping to any conclusions," said Bon, bringing the conversation back around. "I think you need to hear this first and tell me what you think, then I'll tell you what I think I've worked out about this Divino." Bon was stood by his bags and the folded futon he'd used last night, but the book was in his hand and as he opened it to the right place, he leaned on the wall and began to read aloud...

* * *

Story to follow in a few days ;) Is it all making sense so far?


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen.**

* * *

"Well, before you start jumping to any conclusions," said Bon, bringing the conversation back around. "I think you need to hear this first and tell me what you think, then I'll tell you what I think I've worked out about this Divino." Bon was stood by his bags and the folded futon he'd used last night, but the book was in his hand and as he opened it to the right place, he leaned on the wall and began to read aloud...

_The Demon's Gift._

_There was once a great King, his nation was vast and he ruled with a kind but fair hand, and his people loved him. On the day of his fortieth birthday, the whole country planned a celebration, with the diplomats from many nations coming to bring gifts and try to curry favour with the powerful King._

_It was in the great hall, as the court were gathered that the many visitors laid there gifts before the King. He was gracious and everyone that left his throne felt they were as important as the next, none were slighted and all were welcomed. And it was in this vast hall of people, that there appeared a Demon in the guise of an Angel._

_The King was calm even as those around him panicked and feared the golden haired stranger, its mighty wings folded elegantly against its back. "Great King, I come bringing a gift to place before your feet," the Angel knelt at is spoke, "I bring you the Gift of Immortality."_

_The Angels words caused uproar and it was with some effort that the King called peace on his court again. He stood now before his throne, looking at the beautiful Angel knelt before him and saw no malice, but he was wise. So the King turned to his court, calling forth various members to speak._

"_What do you think of this offer?" He asked, to the head of the Merchants, a round man that wore his gold chain of office with pride._

"_My King," began the man, "if you were to take such an offer, you will end up rich beyond your wildest dreams. With age comes knowledge, and with knowledge comes wealth. You will be able to lead us to greatness."_

"_Thank you," nodded the King, and he motioned to another man. "What do you think of this offer?" He asked, to the head of the King's Military, a tall muscled man that wore his battle scar's with pride._

"_My King," he said, "if you were to take such a offer, I believe you could one day rule the world! To live forever, you could amass an army like the world has never seen and over your life time, you could conquer the world. Your people love you, why not allow the people of world to love you?"_

"_Thank you" nodded the King, and still he turned to look at another man. "What do you think of this offer?" He asked, to the court's Holy Man._

_This man was dressed in the riches of his church and he gave the Angel a enamored look before he bowed, "my King," he said, "I believe that to take such an offer will bring you closer to God, in a way that the rest of us will never know."_

_The King nodded again and turned, ready to take his seat in his throne again before he gave his verdict, but he stopped at he heard a cackling laugh. The crowds of the court parted at his request, to reveal an old, shriveled peasant woman, leaning heavily on her staff in the corner of the room. On seeing someone like that in the Kings court, the guards moved to take her away, but the King held up his hand._

"_You, old woman, why do you laugh?" He asked, approaching the hunched figure._

"_Because you will take the offer," replied the woman with a sad smile, turning her wrinkled old face to the King. "I can see it in your face."_

"_Then tell me, wise one, what do you think of this offer?" Asked the King gently._

"_I would spit in that creatures face and call it the demon that it is," replied the woman simply, no sound of menace in her tone. But the court was suddenly a buzz with whispered conversation, until the King raised his hand for silence._

"_Why?"_

"_Because, to live forever is a curse." Answered the old woman, "it is the Curse of Assiah. You will watch your kingdom crumble with the years, your people will grow to hate its ever unchanging King. The other nations will fear your longevity and raise armies against you. And worse, you will see your beloved Queen grow old and die. You will live to see your children grow old and die, while you, will remain. Alone and unchanging."_

"_My King, I have lived for only ninety-one year's," finished the woman sadly, "and already I am alone in the world. How will you feel when you have lived this long? Knowing there is no end in sight for you?"_

_The King nodded and smiled warmly at the old woman, before he knelt down and placed a single kiss on her wrinkled brow. Standing up, and returning to his throne, the King stood there and looked at the still serene, still kneeling Angel._

"_I believe the words of the woman," he announced. "And while I can only hope that you have good intentions behind your gift, I refuse!"_

_The people of the court were confused and muttered amongst themselves as the Angel rose at last, lifting its beautiful face to the light, "you will turn down the offer to live forever?"_

"_Yes." Answered the King, resolutely. "It is a Curse to live forever, alone and purposeless."_

_The Angel nodded in understanding, "you are indeed very wise, great King. May your kingdom be blessed and your rule be a happy one." With those words, the Angel flapped its great wings and left._

* * *

Bon looked up from the book now, and to the room at large. Rin had been sat on the bed with Kuro in his lap, Yukio had been strapping his guns on next to him, Shiemi was still sat at the table with Nee and watering the little Greenman. Shima and Konekomaru had been kneeling by there bags, while Izumo had been finishing tidying up the piles of books everyone had left out last night, leaving them organised so everyone could carry on again tonight without getting mixed up. But the entire room was looking at him now.

"I saw this story only after we had begun to research about Divino," he explained. "Its one of the last ones in the book, but since we've found nothing but good things about this person till now, I discredited it until this morning. You see, it occurred to me that we're finding all sorts of random things about Divino; he can fly, he can create things out of thin air, he can heal any wound and is beloved by all the creatures of Assiah. Those are just the most **common** things," he said, moving over to the wall were all the notes were stuck. "But the job we'd have after, is to go through this and fishing out the truth from the fiction."

Bon turned around then and looked at everyone, glad to see they were all watching him closely, "but what if its all true?"

"What?" Asked Rin now, confused again.

"That can't be right," disagreed Yukio, shaking his head. "Even without considering that story, some of the things we've found out just couldn't be right. Divino would basically be a God if we thought everything up there was right."

"And why can't he?" Asked Konekomaru, seeming to be catching up with his best friend very quickly. He was walking over to the wall as well, eyes scanning the words as he spoke, "if we think about the abilities of demons, they can seem kind of god-like to us."

"Except the one draw back is, demons can't create things." The voice was quiet but carried in the tension of the room, making the boys turn and look at Shiemi, still sat at the table with Nee. She blushed brightly as everyone looked at her, but she tried to explain further. "I've noticed that demons tend to be kind of destructive. But they can't create things."

"That's not true," said Rin, "I've seen Mephisto make stuff appear out of thin air."

"No, not like that," Shiemi shook her head. "They can copy things, just like Nee can make any type of plant that I ask for. No, I mean that they can't create things themselves. They can't write music, or make a story, or create a work of art, or build a home. They have to get others to do that. But in the some of the stories, the immortal traveler appears to be just like everyone else, except the wings sometimes."

"So what? Divino is the Assiah version of Satan?" Asked Yukio, skeptical but trying to understand.

"Well, he did speak about the worlds being in balance with each other," said Shima now, still trying to absorb what he was being told. "If you go along that line of thinking, then there has to be someone in Assiah that is on the same power level as Satan, if things are going to balance."

Kuro meowed up at Rin, pawing at his chest and looking intently up at his friend. Yukio turned his head sharply, clearly hearing whatever it was that Kuro seemed to be saying, "you can't be serious," he breathed after a moment.

"What's he saying?" Asked asked Bon, keen to know.

"Kuro asked why we were all asking questions about Divino," explained Rin, his hand stroking the cat automatically while he looked at nothing, concentrating on repeating everything he had just heard, correctly. "He couldn't work out why we were talking like we didn't know him, since he is the man with the wings. I tried to tell him that that was Shinji, but he just insisted that Shinji was also Divino."

"But he then said," continued Yukio, his tail flicking with agitation. "That it was true what we were saying, that Divino is basically the same as Satan. That that was what Father Fujimoto told him when he asked. But Father also said that, unlike Satan, Divino loved all things in Assiah and could control all things. But like Satan, Divino had no control over human's, since they are creations of God, so he prefers to keep away and let us rule ourselves, stepping in only when things are bad."

"Okay then, assuming Divino is Shinji, and that he is an all powerful god," said Bon, continuing the idea, his tone still serious. "Then whatever he's offering us, this Curse of Assiah, its got to be something pretty big."

"But its a curse," pointed out Konekomaru, worriedly. "Why would it be a good thing if its called a curse?"

"I think it depends on your point of view," said Izumo, joining the conversation for the first time. She'd been silently listening so far, but now she felt the need to speak. "I used to think the same thing about having tempertaint, because no one could see the things that I could see when I was little. But that was just because I was alone. If you think about it differently, the Curse of Assiah is only a curse, because you'd eventually end up all alone. Everyone else you know will grow old and die, your friends, your children, everyone."

"I think I get what you mean," said Yukio nodding and looking around at the others in the room. "If you **all** took Divino up on his offer, then you'd live as long as we will, and in theory you'd never be really alone."

"But is it worth taking that offer?" Asked Shiemi, quietly.

"I think that's why Shinji's been so insistent that we find things out for ourselves," replied Konekomaru thoughtfully. "He could have just sat there and introduced himself to us as Divino, and told us what he wanted to offer us, but then it wouldn't be the same would it."

"Like with Rin," shrugged Izumo indifferently. "If he'd walked in and said, 'hi everyone, I'm the son of Satan, but its okay, I'm actually a really nice guy'. I don't think any of us would have made it past the 'son of Satan' part before we were writing him off as a monster." The long haired girl saw the depressed looks on the twins faces and panicked slightly, continuing on in a rush. "But that's why you hid it from us, and we were able to get to know you as you. To meet Rin Okumura and not the son of Satan."

Rin smiled softly at her, and Izumo felt herself blush slightly, so she folded her arms and looked away before anyone else saw her face. "So maybe its similar," said Rin at last. "Shinji wanted us to get to know him before we saw him as someone else. We have a good idea of what he can do, but he wanted us to understand it better before he told you guys about the offer."

"But we still need to try and verify this," ordered Yukio, slipping into his teacher mode. "We can't go on idly speculation, we need to find other people we can ask besides Kuro."

"We can't ask Mephisto," pouted Rin, putting Kuro on his head before he scooped up his sword in its carry bag. "Shinji said it was against his rules."

"But he never said we couldn't break those rules," pointed out Shima with a grin. "Just warned us to be careful if we did."

"True," nodded Yukio, slipping his black exorcist coat on. "But I think our first stop should be Shura, and we should talk to her in person, not over the phone."

"Good idea," nodded Bon, moving back over to his bag. "But someone will be coming to collect us for our assignments soon."

"To be honest, I've no idea what anyone is expecting us to do today," admitted Yukio, slightly worried. "I was planning on going to Mephisto's office and seeing what he has planned, providing he's there."

"Great! I don't wanna be stuck in here all day again." Beamed Rin, getting to his feet and stepping over to his brother, his tail swishing around with a life of its own, occasionally brushing up against Yukio's. "It'll be good to help on the clean up."

"If they let you," pointed out Izumo. "The Order is still in uproar, and mostly the lower levels of Exorcists have just been working on automatic, trying to clean things up while everything settles down."

"Well I'm glad I can put all your worries to rest!" Announced an over delighted voice as the balcony doors swung open suddenly. Mephisto strolled in leisurely, his white half cape flapping around him as he swung his umbrella around in his hand, a large pointy toothed smile on his face as he surveyed the teens.

"I've come to inform you all about the new circumstances, handed down by The Order of the True Cross and the Grigori." Explained Mephisto as he swept into the room and sat himself down on the table. The room was quickly flooded with tension as everyone gathered closer to the demon, even Shiemi stood up and moved around the table. "Oh please everyone, relax and calm down. It's not all that bad."

"Yukio, you are to continue on as you did before," instructed Mephisto, pointing his umbrella at the brunette. "You will remain an Intermediate First Class Exorcist, and the teacher of Demon Pharmaceuticals in the Cram School. You, Rin, will be continuing in your studies to become an Exorcist but the sword is no longer hanging over your head. The exams are cancelled this year due to the chaos, but I believe they will be expecting you to pass them when they **are** held."

Rin huffed while Yukio breathed a sigh of relief. "The rest of you, unfortunately for you all, you've been lumped in with him." The umbrella flicked around to point at Rin, who blinked in shock. Mephisto nodded and shrugged, "since you have all fought to valiantly to defend him in the past, and still ran to his aid when the Gehenna gate was busy destroying everything, the Grigori are simply assuming that you are loyal to him. Well, to both of them, the Little Princes."

"So what? We've got to pass the exam next year as well, or die?" Demanded Izumo alarmed, ignoring the fact she was speaking to the head of both the schools she attended.

"Well, that's what **they** think," smiled Mephisto charmingly and leaning back on his arm slightly, dark eyes watching them all from under the white brim of his hat. "Personally I'd never allow anyone to hurt any of my precious students, even if you **are** only loyal to my little brothers."

"Why though?" Asked Bon, frowning. "I know I'm just a kid, that I don't understand politics the way you do; but why do you care so much about us kids?"

Mephisto blinked in surprise but he quickly smiled again, "that's simple really. Children are the future, and the one thing I can't control is the future. But I can try and shape it, by helping shape the people of that future."

"And having exorcists that don't instantly hate demons on sight, is just a bonus, right?" Snickered Rin, winking at the demon.

"Absolutely!" Crowed Mephisto, clapping his hands in delight while his umbrella floated in the air next to him. "You must learn to distinguish between friend or foe of course, between someone who wants to help, or just use you to there own end. Either way, I must continue," he said, pausing to grab his umbrella again before hopping to his feet.

"Now, all Exwires are ordered to head to the south-east merchant district," he ordered. "Yukio, you will be there in your capacity as a teacher, and you'll be joined by Miss Kirigakure in the next hour. Rin, you are on your best behaviour and you are both to keep your tempers today! There may be some negative feeling sent your way from some of the more ignorant of the qualified exorcists out there. I don't want to be going threw the holy water supplies again, putting out burning buildings."

Rin chuckled good naturedly but Yukio looked worried, about himself or his brother it wasn't clear, but his face creased in a frown. "Don't worry brother," reassured Rin, grabbing Yukio by the shoulder. "You've got me there if things get too bad."

"But what if I-" Began Yukio, looking down at his hands with worry.

"Hurt someone?" Finished Bon with a cocky smile, he chuckled. "That's the only thing this idiot has never done."

"His flame has never burnt his friends," smiled Shiemi, with Nee cheeping along on her shoulder.

"Even that shirt of mine, it only got burnt because Rin was trying to get at the demon in Koneko," shrugged Bon nonchalantly, patting Yukio on his other shoulder and making the teen smile shyly.

"See?" Beamed Mephisto, throwing his arms open. "And now all that disgusting warm sentiment is out of the way, here is the address your to head to. You'll meet a support team there, to clean up once your done."

"Yes sir," nodded Yukio professionally, taking the offered piece of paper. "Alright everyone, ten minutes to get ready. Does anyone need to stop off at the supply store?"

As the room started to move, people heading towards there bags while Shiemi made sure that her various spare summoning circles were ready and safe, and Rin chatted with Kuro. Bon turned to move to his own bag and paused, looking at the white and purple clad demon that was still sitting on the dinning table, he hesitated.

"Yes Mr Suguro?" Asked Mephisto, politely. "Can I help you in some way?"

Bon hesitated only a moment longer before he answered, "we've been working on who Divino is... and we've come up with some good ideas and theory's, but without some way to verify and confirm them, they are just theories. I was wondering..." His voice trailed off, unable to finish that sentence.

Mephisto brightened, "oh, you want to ask me?" He asked playfully.

Bon was silent for a few more beats before he finally shook his head, "no. Shinji specifically said we couldn't ask you." He admitted with a sigh, "but it would probably be so much easier if we could."

"Definitely." Teased the demon with a wink, "but did he say you couldn't ask Amaimon?"

"But... he's gone isn't he?" Asked Bon, confused. "Rin cut him in two."

"Really! Like I'd let one of my little brothers just die like that," dismissed Mephisto, almost sounding offended. "No no, he's around here somewhere. But it'll take someone with an affinity to Earth Kin to find him really. I lost track of him the other day to be honest."

"Shit, really?" Grimaced Bon, "what if he-"

"Oh he'll behave himself," reassured Mephisto lightly. "He knows he's on his last warning with me. If he doesn't behave then he really will be for the chopper."

"Then how the hell do we find him?" Muttered Bon, trying to recall all he could about the King of Earth. But all the texts about the Baal were vague at best, there were speculation's on the abilities of the Earth King, but little fact's.

"Like I said," smiled Mephisto, lifting his umbrella and pointing with it. "You need only get someone with an affinity with his Kin to find him." Bon turned his head and followed where the demon was pointing, blinking as he realized that Mephisto was indicating Shiemi. The delicate blond was listening to her little Greenman cheeping out something, and smiled warmly as he finished, giving him a cuddle before she realized she was being watched.

"Um, yes?" She asked, slightly embarrassed about being caught talking to her familiar.

"Shiemi, we might have another job for you to do," said Bon carefully, walking over to Yukio as he answered her.

* * *

Surely its obvious now, what the 'Curse of Assiah' is? ^_^ Still got you all interested?


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen.**

* * *

"Okay, well that should be everything," nodded Yukio, looking at the supplies laid out before him. "Thank you Mrs Moriyuma."

"Well you are one of my best customers, thanks to that brother of yours," she chuckled, packing away his purchases into bags. "Although I know your buying most of this on behalf of your students."

"Well they aren't allowed to come in here yet, technically."

"I know, but I'm tempted to waiver that restriction," smiled the brunette. "I hear from Shiemi about the trouble you are all in, and I'm behind you all one hundred percent."

Yukio blinked in surprise, thinking about the story Bon had read them only that morning and wondering if Shiemi had had a chance to really talk with her mother recently. It was going to be a difficult conversation for any parent, especially someone so protective as Shiemi's mother, and he wasn't going to be the one to drop that bombshell. "Well, I best get going really," he bowed, "I think everyone's waiting outside. Thank you."

"You take care now Yukio," called the plump woman as he left the shop. "All of you."

Outside, the group of Exwires were at the bottom of the steps still, talking among themselves. At least they'd not wandered off, and they'd managed to keep Rin from wandering off too, he smiled to himself. "Alright everyone, grab what you need and we'll head off." He said, passing the bag's out to those that needed them, keeping one for himself and beginning to tuck his spare clips into his harness. "Shiemi, are you going to be okay on your own?"

The blond looked away from where she'd been gazing up at her garden, she blushed faintly at being caught day dreaming and smiled warmly. "I'll be fine," she said as something rustled in the bushes around her. "I won't really be alone you see." She explained shyly, as a small horde of baby Greenmen came tumbling out the bushes to greet her.

"Woah!" Gaped the boys, even Rin who'd seen them all before.

"How do you have so many Greenman?" Asked Izumo in shock, "I thought you could only summon Nee?"

"But these aren't my summons," explained Shiemi, sounding slightly confused. "They just live in my garden, and I let them."

"You must have a serious connection to Gaia," gaped Konekomaru, kneeling down to be closer to the masses of little Greenmen clinging to the girls skirt. "These guys just don't appear like this anywhere you know, they only like really pure and natural places. True Cross Academy Town is considered too built up an area to attract them normally."

"Really?" Blinked Shiemi in shock, turning and looking up at the garden through the fencing. "But there are many more up there still. Including a few Treents and lots of Dekalp's and... What?"

"Your garden is like a hot bed for demons," chuckled Shima, "don't let anyone else know."

"Bu-but they help me in the garden all the time," stammered Shiemi, looking worried at the nearly thirty or so Greenmen that were chattering or cuddling her. "They're not bad, they just want someone to be that's nice and quiet, and peaceful."

"That's fine Shiemi," reassured Yukio, resting a hand on her shoulder. "And that's why we've asked you to look for Amaimon."

"Are you sure I can do it?" She asked, worried. "What do I do when I find him?"

"So long as he doesn't see you as a threat, he shouldn't attack," explained Yukio calmly. "Mephisto said that Amaimon was under strict orders to never attack a student, so just stay out of sight and phone us. You've got your phone?"

"Yes," quavered the blond girl, fishing her phone out of one her pockets and showing it to the teen.

"Okay, now check in with us in about three hours, alright?"

"Okay Yuki," nodded Shiemi, blushing faintly at the attention.

"Now everyone else, we're heading off to the south-east district," ordered Yukio, gathering the teens together. "There's been reports of ghouls in the area, it's probably nothing more than a bunch of low level Kin of Astraroth."

Shiemi took a deep breath to steady her nerves as she watched the group head off, hearing there complaints about fighting the Kin of the King of rot and decay, and in a few minutes everyone had gone through the door at the end of the walkway and she was alone. Well, she smiled to herself, she wasn't really alone, she thought, looking down at all the Greenmen still sitting on her and cuddling her. Even if it was the first time that she'd been without her friends in nearly a week.

That was the reason why she'd gone back to her garden first, she was going to ask for help from the inhabitants since they were all Kin to Amaimon. Surely they would know where he'd gotten to. She just hoped that there wouldn't be any trouble, since she was technically looking for the person that had taken her hostage once. But she also worried that her friends would be too protective of their King to tell her something like that, since she was training to be an exorcist and all.

Sighing, she turned and started to head up the steps, encouraging her little friends to join her, giggling as they bounced and cartwheeled around her to cheer her up. Opening the gate and moving inside, she shut it behind herself and slipped easily into the routine she normally had when she returned home to her garden; first she would go to the store house and collect her watering can, but also her wicker basket and fork, so she could pull any weeds she found while she moved about the garden.

Shiemi began to hum as she worked, a small tune that she remembered her grandmother singing while she worked. She knew she would have to make a start on her search soon, but it would do little harm to please her friends first before asking for there help, and it always made them happier than when she tended the garden. It was as she was moving into the slightly wilder part of her garden, where the trees and the larger bushes grew that she noticed something was different in the atmosphere. Her grandmother had always told her to leave this part of the garden to grow wild, that she should only make sure that none of the plants got sick or diseased; so it was here that most of her friends lived and slept when she wasn't near by.

But now, as she carefully moved between the bushes, her friends were acting differently. They were chattering less and there seemed some kind of an atmosphere in the air that reminded her of entering a church, like she was entering somewhere special or sacred. Even the birdsong wasn't as loud here she realized, and it was as she lifted her kimono to step over a large fallen branch she finally heard another noise in the soft quiet. It was the sound of someone snoring. Someone was in her garden and they were asleep? Automatic panic filled her for a moment until she took a deep steady breath, reassuring herself that the garden was full of her friends and that they wouldn't allow just anyone into the garden, especially someone that would do her harm! And whoever it was, they were asleep, that gave her plenty of time to work out who they were and maybe run away.

So taking care, she crept closer, doing her best to put her bare feet down where they wouldn't make noise or get hurt, there were more stray twigs and things here. She managed to get all the way to a little clearing that was near the back of her garden, there was enough of a break in the trees for the sun to shine down warmly and allow her to easily see the large flower that was blooming there. But it was shielding whoever was sleeping. The petals were open enough to allow the sunlight in, but pulled in tight enough to safely enclose whoever was inside. Shiemi looked at Nee, still sitting on her shoulder and holding onto her hair, he was calm and seemed happy for her to carry on, he'd warn her if this was something dangerous like a trap by a demon.

Biting her lip, she slowly crept closer. Reaching out a shaking hand and touching the silken softness of the large flower's petal, carefully peeling it back until she could peek inside. Laying peacefully asleep in the heart of the opened flower, was a boy. She blinked in surprise, looking at the curled up figure with green hair and scruffy black clothes. There was something familiar about him, but she couldn't place it just yet.

She wanted to get closer, to find out who it was that was sleeping serenely in her garden... Letting go of the petal, she edged around the large flower until she was level with the boys face. Peeling down the petal again and almost standing on tiptoe to see better inside, she blinked again in surprise as she saw the boys face. He looked so calm and so normal, she thought while leaning closer, in fact there was almost something sweetly innocent about whoever it was. Whenever he woke up, she knew he'd be a typical boy but at the moment he was so... defenseless. She sighed as she leaned in a little closer to see him better. Actually too close she realized, as she let out a yelp and the petals parted easily enough to let her fall into the center of the flower, bumping into the sleeping figure.

"Hm? Huh?" Mumbled the figure, stirring and waking up.

Shiemi squeaked and pulled back but was too froze to move further, encased in the small, warm world that the center of the flower seemed to offer. The teen shifted and sat up, rubbing lazily at his eyes until he blinked and looked clearly at the girl that had nearly landed on him. "Don't I know you?"

The blond was frozen in fear now, "y-y-your Amaimon," she squeaked out.

"Yes." Blinked the green haired demon, still a little dazed and leaning closer to see her clearly. "Your one of little brothers friends aren't you? The cute one I used as a hostage to make him fight me."

"That's r-r-right." Stammered Shiemi, unsure how she was supposed to get away and phone Yukio. "Yo-you better not b-b-be planning on hurting them a-again!"

"Are you okay?" Asked the deadpan teen, frowning slightly in puzzlement at the girls actions.

"Y-y-y-es." Nodded Shiemi, trying to pull further away from the inquiring demon, but he leant closer still.

"Why do you look so scared?"

"Shouldn't I be?" She asked in a small voice. Amaimon leaned in closer still till they were almost nose to nose, his dark eyes seemed to be trying to look into her soul, but as scared as she was, she couldn't feel any menace coming from him. He was just tired and curious, she realized with a blink, so trying to muster up some courage, she struck out with conversation. "Why are you asleep in my garden?"

"Oh, is this your garden?" said Amaimon, leaning back a little now and looking around at the flower he was sat in. There wasn't much space really, and even sat back away from here, they were still almost touching knee to knee. "Well, Divino finally agreed to make me a new body, even if my big brother sulked about it. But its still weak and I'm not at full strength yet. So I needed some where to take a nap, somewhere that was bound to my powers of Earth. I was up really high and looking around, when I felt this place calling me. When I got here, that's when the flower grew for me to sleep in."

"So you wanted to come here?" Blinked Shiemi in surprise, leaning closer to Amaimon now as her fear faded.

"Of course," nodded the demon, flatly. "This place is full of my Kin, so naturally I'd come here."

Shiemi looked down at Nee as he sat in her lap, then smiled as she realized what it was Amaimon had said. "I understand," she said, smiling softly. "You wanted somewhere safe and with those that would look after you."

"Yes. And this place is so peaceful," replied Amaimon, almost surprised at the girls response now. "I can get my full strength back so much faster here. Its like a shrine to the King of Earth."

"Well this was my grandmothers garden," giggled Shiemi, feeling proud of her grandmother and the work they had done here, together. "It was hers and now its mine, and I try to tend it in a way that would do her proud. But I have to say, having everyone here to help me, all the little Greenmen and the Treents, does make it so much easier since I'm having to spend so much time at the Cram School right now."

Amaimon looked down at the Greenman in the girls lap and held out a clawed hand. Nee walked happily onto the teen's hand and squeaked up at him, seemingly at length while Amaimon just stared blankly at it, never blinking. Shiemi did her best not to fidget, but she wanted her familiar back and she was worried about him stood in Amaimon's hand like that, even if the Greenman was happy to be there. Finally the baby Greenman nodded and bowed, before it turned and jumped off of the demon Kings hand and returned to Shiemi's lap, earning an impulsive cuddle.

"You are..." began Amaimon, leaning closer to the blond again and making her put down Nee. "You are so pure... You have such a closeness to nature! It's what calls my Kin to you."

Shiemi blushed hotly, biting her lip with nervousness. There was something about the way he looked at her, so intense but so interested that made her feel hot and tingly. "Pure?" She repeated, but her mouth started to ramble slightly, "well, I've-I've always loved plants. This garden is my treasure."

Amaimon leaned closer still, leaving barely inches between them both and causing Shiemi to shiver as she gasped. Green stared into black for a long moment, but she felt no fear, only anticipation and curiosity. What was going on? What was he going to do? Last time he'd been this close, he'd nearly bit her face off. But that was only to entice Rin to fight him, part of her whispered, there would be no fun in fighting someone like her, he would want a challenge.

"Amaimon?" She whispered in a shaky voice.

The demon blinked, like he'd been unsure of what to do but now he pulled back entirely, sitting back and looking at the blond from across the enclosed flower. "Your familiar said that you are looking for me," he said at last, bringing one hand up to chew on his claw.

"But why? Why would someone like you, so pure and... why look for someone like **me?"**

Shiemi looked away from him and down at the Greenman, sat peacefully in her lap still. "Oh, um well, Shinji asked us to research Divino. We've come pretty close and we've got some ideas, but until we've got someone to ask, we don't know what we've got really."

"So you want to ask me?" It was the closest she'd ever seen the demon come to looking surprised, one hand now splayed on his chest while his dark eyes were wide.

"Yes, of course." Smiled Shiemi, feeling optimistic. "Yuki asked me to come look for you, since Nee is my familiar, he thought he and the other Greenmen could show me where you might be. But Yuki and Rin wanted to come talk to you themselves I think, in case you didn't want to help us maybe?"

"I'd help **you,"** replied Amaimon, shifting forwards to his knee's and then onto his hands as well, once again leaning closer to the blond gardener. "If you asked me to, I'll help you but if you do something for me too. Its demanded when asking a demon King for help."

Shiemi frowned slightly, worried about making a deal with a demon, all her lessons had been warnings about talking to demons and pacts, but since her experience of demons was slightly skewed, she didn't hesitate long. "It depends, what do you want me to do for you?" She asked carefully, not leaning away from how close he was now.

"Honour me." He said in his simple, flat tone but to her ears, she felt she could hear an inflection in his tone that sounded almost like he was pleading. "I want your garden to be a place of safety and security, for all of my Kin to come and find refuge. A pure place made only for Gaia. It will be a place where I can come too, when I get fed up of my big brother bossing me around."

Before she could stop herself or become to embarrassed to move, Shiemi giggled and lifted a hand to touch the demons cheek gently, marveling at how warm and soft it was. So human. "Silly. It already was and it will **always** be. If your Kin in turn, will fight to keep it safe, then it will always be here for you. Open and warm and safe."

Amaimon leaned into her touch, his dark eyes once more gazing up at her, like he could work her out if only he looked long enough. To Shiemi, he reminded her a little of the Okumaru twins, there was something lost but defensive about him, like he'd been on guard so long that he didn't know how to trust anyone. She knew he was a demon, a strong one at that, and he had no qualms against killing humans however he saw fit... but maybe... just maybe, she could get him to change... just enough to make him an ally...

The moment seemed to stretch on between them, as she caressed his face, her fingers slipping into his green hair as they moved slowly. In return, he was almost nuzzling her hand, confused and adrift with new sensations that were too complicated for him to be bothered to work out properly yet. To him, it felt good to be with her at this moment, to be sat in this little haven, with this human girl... this pure human girl that felt like a shining beacon to his magic element.

Without wondering why, he turned his head slightly and brushed his lips over her palm, leaving a gentle kiss that made her gasp quietly in the muffled silence. A slight smile pulled at his lips as he enjoyed her reaction, seeing her blush ever so faintly as he returned to nuzzling her hand. Why did something so simple, seem suddenly so interesting? He could smash her apart or rip her to pieces so easily, that would make her gasp in surprise too, he knew. But watching her gentle face flush slightly, knowing he might be able to make her gasp again and again... It was all too confusing to work out why he liked it, he just did and if he didn't kill her, maybe he could work out why later?

"I will help you," he said at last, "but what is your name?"

"Oh... my name," murmured Shiemi, coming back to her senses now as the demon spoke at last. "It's Shiemi Moriyuma, but you can call me Shiemi if you like."

"I would like to." Replied Amaimon flatly. "What do you want me to do first for you?"

Shiemi's head was still spinning, so the first words that fell out of her mouth were, "you could help me with the weeding, if you would?"

She cussed herself for saying something so stupid, but the demon only nodded. "That would be helpful?" He asked, tilting his head slightly into her palm. Shiemi nodded mutely, "then I will do that till everyone else is done and I can answer there questions."

"They are helping to clear out some of the demons in the south-east district," informed Shiemi, returning to her wits now as Amaimon pulled away from her hand. "The area seems to be infested with the Kin of Astraroth."

Amaimon crinkled his nose slightly, "I hate that guy. Kill many of his brethren, it will annoy him greatly and please me more."

With those words, he raised a hand and the flower opened around them, lowering its petals down so the two inside could now leave. He climbed off first, but then held out a hand for Shiemi, gently helping her down until her bare feet touched the floor once again. "So where would you like to start, Miss Shiemi?"

* * *

Slight change of pace there ^_^


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen. **

* * *

Across town, things weren't going as smoothly. Rin was squatting down on the floor with his sword sheathed and resting across his legs, his head resting in his hands and watching Yukio working carefully with the small medical vials and needles he carried with him always. Personally, he was bored watching his brother working, even if it was fascinating at the same time. The way Yukio carefully positioned each needle to enter the festering boil or wound, without bursting it or causing further damage, was simply amazing; but since Rin himself could do little else besides watch, he was growing bored.

He yawned and caused Yukio to look up at him sharply. "You really should be paying more attention to what your doing brother," he cautioned before returning his gaze to the task at hand.

"Its not like its that difficult," shrugged Rin, standing up and turning to look at what was going on around them both. They were both encased in a shell of blue fire that he had sculpted around them, it was burning merrily and stopping anything from approaching within a meter of the twins. The only part not burning was a smaller bubble that was inside the blue shell, here lay a boy and girl, both covered in tempertaint and suffering. The fact that Rin was calmly maintaining his control of the flame around them, keeping the fires burning steadily and evenly, had Yukio extremely impressed but he knew that to mention it now would only distract Rin and cause the flame to falter. Letting the flames touch the injured pair would cause there wounds to fester and grow in size, reducing the time left till they succumbed to the pestilent tempertaint.

Around the room, the rest of the Exwires were battling against the various ghouls and festering growths that were trying to ooze into the room and attack, but with each minute, the demons were getting fewer and fewer in number.

Konekomaru was stood calmly with his eyes closed, perfectly reciting scripture over and over again, and causing demons to dissolve and vanish all around him as he finished one verse then moved to repeat it again. Shima was standing guard against anything that managed to get too close to the little bald teen, slapping away creatures with his staff and proudly enjoying the way the flames danced over its smooth metal. It was something he'd only recently worked out how to achieve, since his older brothers had refused to tell him how to do it, joking that it was a rite of passage all Shima men must go through, and he had to work it out on his own.

Bon was once again armed with a shotgun but was also chanting a protection mantra, causing a shield to glow faintly around himself and repel anything that tried to attack him from behind, while he was carefully taking aim and blasting away with his shotgun. Izumo meanwhile was working hard at a doorway that led to another corridor, shouting encouragement at her familiars as they complained at the bitter taste of the growths that were oozing into the room.

Over all, it seemed to be going well, sighed Rin as he swung the sheathed sword up to rest on his shoulder, his tail flicking idly behind him. He paused a moment as the large corpse of a stray dog, that had managed to sneak in from somewhere, launched itself at the blue flaming shield. Rin frowned and concentrated, not moving a muscle while he focused his flames around destroying the rotting creature but smiling to himself at a job well done. With the dog gone, he turned and looked down at the two teenagers, seeing that they were nearly done being treated by his brother, Rin pulled out his phone and dialled Shura's number.

"Yeah?" Answered the female Exorcist on the other end.

"The two kids that were in here are almost ready to be moved." He said, trying not to sound as bored as he felt. "Yukio's nearly done with them, so we'll be carrying them to the door in a moment."

"Understood, I'll have a team there waiting ready."

"Good, then we can finally get this job **done."** Replied Rin sarcastically, readjusting his grip on the hilt of his sword. "I mean, what kind of idiot goes unprepared into a factory, that people say is full of ghouls?"

"Sounds like something you'd do really," answered Shura as equally sarcastic.

Rin chuckled and shrugged to himself, "yeah probably, but I'm not a normal person now, am I? These pair nearly died."

"Well they were lucky to have the dutiful Yukio on hand to save their butts," said Shura sweetly, still oozing sarcasm.

"Tell me about it," sighed Rin with frustration, and choosing to ignore his teacher. "I tried to burn them off and that only made things worse."

"Aw, did little Rin get shouted at again?"

"Shut up Shura, I was only trying to help," whined Rin, sounding more like a child than he wanted to. But the exorcist on the other end of the line only laughed. "Okay, we're moving in two minutes. Bye."

Rin slipped the phone into his pocket and his sword into his carry bag on his shoulder, before he knelt down next to the girl Yukio was still working on. His brother looked tense but cool and calm, his green eyes were focused on the task at hand as he finished injecting the last of the boils. Leaning back and letting out a shaky sigh, Yukio looked up and nearly swallowed his tongue in surprise at the warm and proud look that Rin was leveling at him.

"What's that for?" He asked confused, as he shifted and made ready to pick the girl up.

"Nothing really," grinned Rin playfully. "Its just... I'm really proud of how smart you are. Sure, it pisses me off sometimes, like when you start acting like a know it all! But at the moment, I'm really glad your the smart one... otherwise these two would have died."

Yukio blinked in surprise, his mouth nearly falling open after hearing what his idiot brother had said. But that was just like Rin wasn't it? Thought Yukio tiredly, he wouldn't always understand what you were trying to teach him, but the things he did understand in life, like love and people... He had no shame just talking about things like that. And he was always right about the, realized the younger teen, smiling gently.

But Rin saw none of this as he moved over to the boy and carefully slipped his arms under him, lifting him up slowly and gently, he looked down at Yukio, "are you ready?"

"Y-yeah, sorry," muttered Yukio, remembering himself and lifting the girl up into his arms, taking her weight easily. This time last week, he'd have managed to lift her but started to struggle after a while, since she was nearly seventeen years old and blessed with a large bosom and rounded thighs. He was a in good shape, but there were limits to what a fifteen year old human boy could lift. Not any more.

"Okay brother, remember to keep the fire burning around us as we walk to the door, just in case."

"Okay okay, I know," complained Rin, following behind Yukio. He **had** to concentrate now, as they moved out of the large room and into a corridor that led to the door they'd originally entered by. There were no side passages branching off, but he had to focus on burning only the demons around him, not the walls or bits of furniture still around the place. But the control still seemed easier than it had before, and it bothered Rin really. He wasn't too big on introspection, if there was nothing he could physically do about a problem then he didn't spend too long worrying over it; that had really been Yukio's thing anyway. Yukio... was it because his brother was now a demon as well? Were their powers linked?

Rin shook his head slightly and looked up at the back of his brothers head, there had been a lot of change in the last half year, he wondered what else would change. Blinking slightly, he followed Yukio out into the -suddenly too bright- sunlight.

* * *

"Over here Okumura," called a fellow Exorcist Doctor, motioning to the gurney before him. "Settle them down carefully, but it seems you've done all the hard work for us. Thanks."

Once on the gurney, the girl stirred and opened her eyes to look up Yukio, smiling weakly before rolling her head around to find the boy she'd gone in with. "Don't worry," reassured Yukio as Rin gently put the young man down on the gurney next to her's. "He's okay. Your both going to have to spend a few days in hospital but you should be just fine afterwards."

The girl smiled again, tears in her eyes as the boy opened his eyes as well now, trying to lift a hand up to Yukio. The brunette shifted and stepped closer to hear what it was the boy had to say, but before anything else there was a large explosion from the building behind.

"What was that?!" Shouted someone, possibly from the crowds that had gathered to see what was happening. Now the events of the Gehenna gate was over with and things were starting to be cleared up, the people were returning, either from the shelters or the other towns they'd fled to.

"Relax," called Shura, stepping through the crowds of people, exorcist's and civilians alike. "It was just a holy water grenade."

"Every things clear," called Bon as he led the group out of the building. "Sorry about the bang but we had to make it a big one so we could get them all."

"All clear?" Asked Shura, looking carefully over the group of soaked teens for injuries or problems.

"Once the twins were gone with those two," informed Shima, gesturing to the small group just behind Shura. "Whatever was controlling things in there, went nuts!"

"Yeah, it just launched a full out attack on us," complained Izumo, trying to wring her hair out. "I had just enough time to dismiss my familiars before we could set off the holy water."

"We also had to wait until both of those guys were gone too," snickered Shima, pointing at Rin and Yukio.

"Ha ha Shima," called Rin, pulling a face at the pink haired teen. "You wait till next time there's a spider in your bath tub."

"What? Wait no!" The pink haired teen froze, the smile dropping from his face as his grip on his staff tightened. "No! You can't do that to me!" He whined while the demon chuckled darkly. "I'm sorry, okay?"

"Don't worry Shima," reassured Konekomaru sympathetically, patting the taller boy on the back. "You know Rin's the softest one of us all, he'll always help you."

"Gene? Gene!" A voice screeched through the crowd and made the group turn to look. The only one that seemed to know who was shouting was the young man on the gurney, he groaned and roll his head to the side, looking at the Okumaru twins in panic. Before he could try and utter a word though, a woman pushed her way through the crowd and ran over to the two teens, both of them now trying to cower into the bedding.

"Gene!" She wailed, "Gene, speak to me! Gene!"

"Ma'am, Ma'am please calm down," began Yukio weakly, lifting his hands up to try and placate the woman while Rin took a step back from her in shock. She was short and plump, with grey hair and a face that spoke of stress. Her entire demeanor spoke of a woman that was both caring and hard working, while also being over bearing and nosy.

She looked up sharply from her injured son and seemed to glare at Yukio, not noticing the pointed ears or teeth, just the warm smile and pretty face. But her eyes hardened as she saw Rin standing just besides Yukio, his tail flicking slightly with curiosity.

"Calm?" She snapped then, laying a hand on her son's arm. "How can I be calm when my son is attacked! And by demons no less!" Her laser gaze then fell on the cowering girl on the gurney next to Rin, "and you! As for you, I've never approved of my son's interest in you and now you've nearly gotten him killed, I doubt he'll want to see you again anyway! Especially if I've anything to say on the matter."

"You normally do," muttered the girl stubbornly.

"How dare you?!" Shouted the woman, but Rin stepped into her view, glaring.

"Hey lady, these two are still really injured and need to be taken to hospital," he said reproachfully. "Can you save the angry lecture for when they're better?"

"And just who do you think you are?" Demanded the woman, drawing herself up to her full -and meagre- height.

"My names Rin Okumura, I'm an Exwire," explained Rin, earnestly. "And while I don't agree-"

"You are **nothing** but an Exwire," snapped the woman, interrupting him loudly. "And your a demon at that! Is the True Cross so desperate that they've resorted to using demons? Pathetic!"

"This woman is an idiot," muttered Bon quietly behind the pair. Rin froze as he resisted the urge to laugh out loud, and from the way Yukio had twitched slightly, Rin knew his brother had heard him too.

"Excuse me madam," cut in Yukio smoothly, smiling at her. "I'm sorry if my brother spoke out of line, but he did have a point. These two need to go to hospital to finish there treatment, otherwise they'll only get sick again."

"Brother?" Repeated the woman, the words of concern seemed to have fallen on deaf ears again. "So that makes you a demon too? Disgusting! How could the noble Sir Pheles allow my precious child to be touched by such filth."

Rin's hands tightened into fists as Yukio gasped, but the one that spoke up for them was the young man, Gene. He lifted a hand up and grabbed at his mothers arm, pulling as hard as he could and making her turn suddenly, tears in her eyes and soothing words on her lips no doubt. But Gene cut her to the quick when instead he said, "mother stop it, now." His voice was still weak but he was glaring at her.

"**Both** of them saved me!" He said earnestly, "and it was my idea, not Lana's, to go the factory... I just wanted to get a tempertaint, I wanted to see the things you do, mom."

"No honey," soothed the woman, her acid tones suddenly dripping honey. "No no, I never want you to see the monsters."

"But I do now," snapped Gene, pulling back from her caress. "And I was saved by a pair of demons that use blue fire. What does that say, mom?"

"Blue fire?" Gasped the woman, her face paling. "Satan's fire? You- But- How could you survive?"

"Because it was **their** fire," sighed Gene with frustration. "And now I've got a tempertaint, I want to follow there lead and fight against the demons that tried to kill me."

Yukio turned to look at the young man on the gurney, "I'm a teacher at the Exorcist's Cram School," he explained, motioning for the medical team to come and get the teens. "I'll arrange for someone to come and talk to you while your in the hospital."

"Both of us." Called the girl, Lana, her voice a broken wheeze but she was smiling.

"See you later, teacher!" Grinned the young man as he was wheeled away.

"Ma'am," Yukio looked at the grey haired woman. "I'll have to ask you to step away now and follow them in another car, or meet them at the hospital later on. Thank you."

With that, Yukio turned on his heel and headed to where the Exwires were still stood, slightly apart from the other exorcist's, and with Shura keeping an eye on everyone. They were all stood close enough to have heard every word, but as the twins joined them, they all tried to look innocent. Rin sighed and patted his brother on the back, "I'm sorry brother," he said sadly. "I shouldn't have spoken up like that."

"No, it wasn't your fault," reassured Yukio with a weak smile.

"Stupid old, backwards cow," snarled Bon angrily, glaring at the woman still. "All she knows is hearsay and gossip, she's never been properly taught anything and she just jumps to conclusions. I mean, what was that about True Cross resorting to using demons? What the hell are Tamers **for** otherwise? Bloody minded idiot."

"Its fine Bon," soothed Rin, his hand still on Yukio's back. "I've gotten used to it really, people have always called me a demon. But whenever someone tried to have a go at my brother-"

"Then you'd usually beat them to a bloody pulp," chuckled Yukio softly. He sighed and smiled warmly at the group, "Rin has always been a little **too** over protective. But I guess its something I'll have to get used to now, since I **am** a demon."

"Like hell!" Snapped Bon, still angry. "There's no reason for you to have to put up with that sort of shit."

"Oi, Bon," hissed Shima, pretending to whisper. "Remember your shouting at our teacher, okay?"

"Huh?" The two toned young man looked at his friend like he had only just remembered he was standing there, he then blinked and looked at Yukio. "Oh crap, yeah..." He shifted uncomfortably for a moment, but huffed and folded his arms over his chest.

"I think that's probably the closest you'll get to some sort of apology," winced Konekomaru, "at least you know he's got your best interests at heart."

Yukio chuckled and took a deep breath, relaxing as he let it out. "Thank you," he said earnestly. "All of you. Now, should we head off to the next site we've got to clear?"

"Hell yeah," encouraged Shura, speaking up for the first time. "I didn't want to interrupt, but we can't spend all day here chatting. At least that woman's gone now. I was worried she'd come over for round two or something."

"Oh well," shrugged Rin as the group started to head off together, "here's hoping Shiemi is having more luck than we are."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen.**

* * *

"Okay... you sure? Alright then."

_Beep._

Yukio looked up at the waiting Exwires and smiled, "that was Shiemi. She says she's found Amaimon and she wants us all to head over to her garden, we can have lunch there and talk with him."

There were some sceptical looks but no one complained out right, and they all followed the brunette to the nearest door while he pulled out his keys. Shura had something to say, as she sidled up to him while he put the key in the key hole and turned it, "are you sure about this?" She asked quietly.

"I trust Shiemi when she said that she had things under control," said Yukio calmly, pushing open the door and smiling as he saw the familiar little walk way that led up to the supply shop, and the abundant garden attached to it.

"Yeah, but what kind of control?" Hissed Shura, sounding both frustrated and nervous at the same time, a world away from her usual carefree attitude. "You can't just make a deal with one of the demon Kings, there's always consequences."

"True," agreed Yukio, calling to everyone through the door as he held it open. He looked at Shura again, "but I have my own ideas of what's going on, and we're just going to have to see how the next couple of days pan out."

"Really?" Smirked Shura, enjoying the challenging look in Yukio's eyes. "My my, you really have grown up in the last few days."

"Not really," admitted Yukio simply, shutting the door before turning to look at her. "Its just that I've come to realise a lot of things about myself. The worst thing I feared was becoming a demon, second of course, to Rin being executed. Well, Rin is off the hook for another fourteen months, so besides that, the worst **has** happened." He continued to gaze at her levelly while the other Exwires headed towards the shop, oblivious to the discussion between the two exorcists. "And guess what? The world didn't end and my life isn't over. In fact, I now think its just the beginning really. Thanks to all the fear people have fed me, for years and years now, I've spent my entire life dreading what has happened to me, and now it has, I don't know what I was so worried about."

"Your not worried about loosing control?" Asked Shura calmly, putting her hands on her hips and causing her boobs to bounce slightly against her bikini top.

"Of my flame?" Asked Yukio, then smiled as Shura nodded. "I know the risks but, since I've got Rin to watch my back now, properly watch my back too, I know he'll never let me get out of control like that. And if he ever gets into the state he was in the battle against Amaimon, I know I can step in and stop him. But the only reason he lost control in the first place, was because he was so **damned** scared of himself!"

"And your not now?"

"It would be a lie to say I'm not," shrugged Yukio honestly. "I broke my glasses this morning because I picked them up without remembering how strong my grip is these days. And I've yet to start practising to control my own flame, I still need a bit of time to adjust to the other changes before I start down that path. But I'm not afraid of it. Not like I used to be of Rin's flame, because its my flame too now, and I've seen what he can do with it."

Shura was silent for a moment as she watched him carefully, folding her arms under her breasts while her purple eyes studied him carefully. Finally she nodded and smiled softly, "you know, I think Shiro would be really proud of you right now... Maybe a little worried, but proud."

Yukio's smile was bitter-sweet as he looked out over the town of True Cross, "and thanks to Satan, we'll never really know now."

Shura snickered childishly and pointed, "careful there wimpy-four eyes, your flaming up a little."

The teen blinked in shock and looked down at himself, seeming surprised to see the small flickers of blue flame on his arms and shoulders, but they also caressed his hair and back. They weren't the raging inferno that Rin seemed to have whenever he lost his temper, but Yukio guessed that since he'd spent almost his entire life trying to keep calm, it wouldn't be half as impressive when he slipped up.

"Interesting," he said, distractedly as he flexed his fingers. He dismissed the flames with a thought and a shrug, "maybe it'll come in handy during the next staff meeting. Shall we catch up with the others?"

"Lead the way, Little Prince," said Shura as she bowed low, looking serious enough to make the teen flinch. Which was all she needed to straighten up, laughing manically; she bopped him on the head playfully and started to run after the Exwires, still laughing. Yukio ground his teeth together for a moment with frustration, but then he let out a sigh and smiled softly, he was over thinking things again he told himself.

Catching up with the large breasted exorcist wasn't hard and the pair were walking calmly as they finally made it up the steps and into the garden, they heard the group of students talking before they saw them, choosing to head that way without calling out. As the pair stepped around a large hydrangea, they both froze up.

"Hm? What's wrong?" Asked Rin confused, as he spotted the pair standing there.

The group were all sat on a large picnic blanket and eating a cold lunch of sandwiches and fruit, Rin was kneeling as he was passing drinks around from the cooler that was still in the shade of a near by bush. There was Bon, Shima and Konekomaru sat together with Izumo sat near -but not exactly next- to them; while sitting across from them was Shiemi with Nee on her shoulder, and next to the smiling gardener, was Amaimon.

"What's wrong Yuki?" Asked Shiemi, looking worried now. "Do you want something other than sandwiches?"

"I don't think that's the problem you guys," said Bon in a strained voice. He was smiling and seemed nervous, but the hand holding his drink was steady, and he appeared calm enough.

"Is it because I'm here?" Asked Amaimon, his voice as dead pan as ever.

Yukio and Shura started to unfreeze, the reaction of going for there weapons had been a strong one to fight off, and it had only been that doing so might have broken whatever control Shiemi said she had, that had stopped them. Shura was the first to move, shrugging and walking over to the cooler where Rin was still kneeling, asking what the selection was.

"I'm sorry," said Yukio, pushing his glasses up and his nose and starting to move now. "I just wasn't expecting to walk into such a... friendly situation."

"Why not?" Asked Amaimon, almost sounding curious now while he chewed on a nail. "Your my little brother, I wouldn't try to kill you."

"Really?" Replied Yukio weakly, sitting down in the gap next to Rin's jacket. Undoing his own and folding it neatly, Yukio looked over at the demon, "so what was that in the forest before?"

"Big brother asked me to push him," admitted Amaimon with a shrug, looking away from Yukio. "I didn't mean for him to get in trouble, but when I found out how much fun it was to fight him..." The Earth King almost smiled as he remembered the battle with Rin, the burns had hurt and being cut in half had been a surprise, but Mephisto had stepped in and stopped him dodging. "I like having little brothers."

Rin sat down next to Yukio while Amaimon was talking and seeing that he still hadn't gotten himself any food, he wordlessly leaned forwards and started to put together a plate from the spread in the middle of the blanket. "Relax Yukio," he said before the brunette could say anything in return, he pushed the plate of food into Yukio's hand. "Here, start eating. You still don't eat enough."

"I'm gonna end up the size of a house with the way you keep feeding me," complained Yukio, but he took the plate nevertheless.

"Anyway, Amaimon said he's more interested in helping us at the moment," grinned Rin, looking over at their older sibling. "He said he'd tell us more about Divino."

"Really?" Asked Shura casually, almost throwing herself down next to the demon, it being the only space really left on the blanket. "Because I'm also interested in Divino. But what do you want in return? Help from Demon Kings doesn't ever come cheap."

"True," agreed Amaimon, seeming almost saddened by this fact as he looked up at the sky for some reason. He seemed distracted by something for a moment but before Shura could start to drill him with questions or Yukio could pull his gun with frustration, the green haired demon looked back at Shura. "My agreement is to help her, and what she wants is information. We've already made our deal."

Shiemi smiled warmly at the demon, which earned her a few curious looks from her classmates and one wide-eyed look of shock from her teachers. "Its not that bad really," she explained quietly, "all he asks is that my garden become a Shrine to the Earth King. Seeing as its already full of his Kin, it seemed only a small step to take. I found him asleep in the trees near the back."

Rin looked suspicious and shared a look with Yukio, not needing telepathy to understand what the other was thinking at that moment. Yukio sighed and shifted in his seat, looking uncomfortable for a moment before settling down, "so that's it? You just want a safe haven?"

"Yes," nodded Amaimon simply. "Me and my Kin are considered the lowest in Gehenna, because I hold the seventh seat in the Baal and we all hold a closer affiliation to Assiah than almost any other demon. My kin tend to be more gentle and passive."

"While you yourself are also the least motivated of the Demon Kings," added Shura, reaching for another sandwich.

"Destruction gets boring after a while." Sighed the demon, leaning back on his arms. He then looked at Shiemi and leaned on her shoulder, making the blond squeak and blush brightly, but she made no move to push him off. "And I've found Assiah is just as much fun, even without breaking things."

"Hey, lean up," growled Rin irritated, his tail flicking from side to side like an agitated cats.

"Jealous little brother?" Yawned Amaimon from his perch.

"Of course he's jealous," teased Bon, nudging Shima as the pair snickered. "He's been trying to hit if off with Shiemi since she first joined Cram School."

"Hey!" Whined Rin, his face colouring. "I have not!"

"You are such a bad liar Rin," laughed Shima. "Come on, who wouldn't want to? She's got a great-"

"Excuse me?" Asked Izumo icily, making the pink haired young man jump. "What was that you were going to say Renzo?"

"Um nothing?" Squeaked Shima, his shoulders still shaking as he tried his best not to laugh.

"Anyway," said Yukio pointedly, shifting uncomfortably again. "Amaimon, you said you could tell us about Divino."

"Okay, but first you should probably get your tail out," replied Amaimon, sitting up straighter and pointing at Yukio's chest. "You'll get cramp soon and then you'll r**eally** be in pain."

Shura snickered loudly, "listen to your big brother now Yukio," she teased, leaning back on her arms and causing her breasts to bounce again.

"Can't you ever keep your mouth shut?" Snarled Yukio with a flash of sudden anger, blue flames flickering around him suddenly. The flames disappeared as quickly as they appeared and wordlessly, Yukio untucked his shirt and allowed his tail to slip loose before tucking his shirt in tidy once more. With that done, Yukio nodded and looked over at the green haired demon, "better? Now, what do you know about Divino?"

The group seemed to let out the breath it had been holding. Since an angry Yukio seemed to be the **only** thing that could openly scare Rin, the group had silently agreed long ago that they didn't really want to be on the receiving end of their teachers anger.

* * *

Scary Yukio :o So, what do you think? Is it still making sense?


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen.**

* * *

"Now, what do you know about Divino?"

"There isn't too much known about Divino in Gehenna," began Amaimon, his voice the same flat monotone as ever. "He's a pure creature of Assiah and is very old. There are lots of stories about where he came from, but no one really knows. It is true that he is on par with Father for power, but he is far more... gentle? Is that the right word?"

"You mean the fact that he cares about the creatures in Assiah?" Asked Bon, listening carefully. "We've always been told that Satan doesn't really care for the demons he creates, but that could just be propaganda from the Vatican."

"No, its true." Shrugged Amaimon, like he was talking about the weather and not his father. "Even his own son's, he see's us as little more than interesting toys, that do the work he doesn't want to. It's why he doesn't get along very well with big brother, big brother likes to play and do things his way, but he also cares about people... kind of."

"Don't we know it?" Muttered Shura, a little too loudly.

"So if Divino is really so powerful, why does he act like a normal person?" Asked Izumo with her usual bluntness. "He could just snap his fingers to get things done, but I saw him helping Rin washing the pots yesterday."

"I don't know," admitted the demon King, almost idly. "I've only known him for personally for about three hundred years. The first few times I met him, it was so he could kick me back into Gehenna before I could do any more damage. The one to really ask there would be big brother, he know's Divino really well."

"Alright, so Shinji is basically the equivalent of Satan," confirmed Konekomaru, loosing all sense of nervousness as Amaimon continued to act interested but peaceful. "Do you know what the Curse of Assiah is?" To the demons side, Shura sat up properly and seemed to take an interest in what was being said.

"Oh that?" Blinked Amaimon, seeming almost surprised. "He offered you the Curse? He must really like you."

"Why?" Asked Bon, still sceptical of Divino's true intentions. "Its called a Curse after all."

"Yes, but its not really the same thing." Answered the demon, looking down at Nee at the small Greenman slipped off of Shiemi's lap and wandered over to Amaimon. "My brother is more of the type to offer someone immortality in exchange for there soul. He enjoys the game, the strategy and play. I don't care much for that really." He paused as Nee climbed up into his lap and snuggled into a comfortable little ball, before seeming to fall asleep.

"So, what is the Curse?" Prodded Bon, as patiently as he could. "Is it just that, immortality? It seems worse than just that."

The demon was silent still, choosing to idly stroke Nee instead of answer but as Bon gritted his teeth, Rin held up a hand, silently cautioning him to hold his temper. It was proof of the trust in the half demon, that Bon actually made an effort not to shout but to instead wait, earning him a smile of gratitude from Rin; no one noticed the curious look that flashed on Shura's face for a moment as she watched this, but she masked it behind cool indifference.

"The Curse of Assiah is the same thing that Father uses to create demons." Said Amaimon at last, lifting his face to look at Shiemi and no one else. "There are humans is Gehenna, just like here. But to make the first demons, Father took them and twisted them, broke them and played with them until he got something he liked. Not all demons were made like that, I think the first Greeman was made when he found a small plant trying to grow. He didn't like it just sitting there.

"But after the first couple hundred demons, Father got bored and moved onto something else, leaving them to breed and make more demons... I have no idea what Divino will do, its not like just chanting a spell or something. It's up to him."

"But he'll make us not human?" Asked Izumo in a quiet voice, quiet for the normally stubborn and bold exorcist. Her attitude matched Shura's perfectly in that respect, cocky when she wanted to be and blunt as a brick threw a window when she felt like it.

"Of course," answered Amaimon, like it should have been obvious. "Humans don't live as long as demons. There's a long way to go before my little brothers can try to take on Gehenna." Here Amaimon almost smiled, his green eyes shining briefly, "I look forward to **that** challenge. And I am keen to train with you all, it will be so much fun!"

"Woah woah, hold on there," said Shura, stepping into the conversation and slapping a hand down on the blanket for emphasis. "None of us have even agreed to join in on this."

"So you've been given the same offer as well?" Asked Yukio, his tone slightly smug as his tail tip flicked idly besides him.

The older exorcist glared at him for a moment, then seemed to dismiss the whole thing. "Yeah, Shinji did give me the same offer, right after he spoke to the rest of you," she answered, reaching for the spare can she'd pulled from the cooler, so she could avoid looking at any of the curious faces around her. "He offered me the chance to go with you two, if you decided to go to Gehenna and fight Satan head on. The fact that it's gonna take another fifty or sixty years before you've fully matured into your demon powers, means that I'll either be dead or an old hag by then; so if I wanted to, I'd have to take that bastard up on his offer."

"Why is it so bad?" Asked Amaimon, looking more at Shiemi again as he spoke. "I don't really know what he'd do to you, but you'd never grow old and weak. You'd never die. You could all be together, forever..." Shiemi had been watching him as he'd spoken, that same flat tone but once again she felt she could hear a note of emotion, of pleading in his tone... like he was asking something more of her, just her, but he didn't know the words to say it with. She blushed lightly, but her heart started to race in her chest as she continued to look into his dark green eyes.

"But is it really worth it?" Asked Izumo, her voice cutting into the small world that seemed to have surrounded Shiemi and Amaimon, making the blond jump slightly and look over at her friend. "That's what all the warnings are about, isn't it? I mean, we can barely stand each other sometimes. What would it be like a hundred years from now, when we're the only ones that really know each other?"

"I think your over thinking this," said Rin, speaking up on the subject for the first time. He'd been hesitant about it, because it had been the first real time that it'd been pointed out to him, that he himself would be living for a very very long time. Part of him had freaked out about what would have happened to Yukio, if the mess on top of True Cross hadn't happened, would Yukio have remained human? Or was it just inevitable for him, that his demon side would leak out eventually? Would he have aged away... leaving Rin all alone?

The group looked over at the black haired teen as he spoke, his sword resting in its bag but flat across his legs, his hands gently resting on top of it. "I know this is a big thing, and you need to think carefully about it," he said, speaking almost hesitantly as he looked from face to face. "But at the same time, its not like we won't make new friends as we get older. There will be other humans, other demons too; just because your gonna be alive in one or two hundred years, doesn't really mean you'll be alone." He shifted a little and looked uncomfortable, "I mean, for a start, anyone who takes up the offer, will always have me and Yukio around."

"I agree," admitted Yukio, with an awkward smile. "I think we're going to prove to be hard to kill off."

The atmosphere in the group seemed to mellow and turned thoughtful, the edge of worry and tension that had been growing unrealized, dissipated. Amaimon looked around at the students, then at his little brothers, the only ones to have received Satan's flame. Was that why Father and big brother were so interested in these two? Not because of their strength now, but because the risk it posed in the future? Add in the human girl, and he knew where his allegiances lay now, thought Amaimon almost savagely, no more being bullied or having his kin hurt... even if it only ended in his death, what a way to die!

Yukio sneaked a look at Rin, impressed again that his normally shy and awkward older brother was growing up. It was a slow process and there wouldn't be any sudden changes over night, he thought with a smile, but he was glad that he'd be there to see it all now. And he wouldn't be alone doing it either, he had a feeling their friends would be there too.

As Yukio's thoughts turned inwards, he didn't notice that his tail was flicking in time with his thoughts, until it brushed against Rins and instantly wrapped around it, causing them both to jump slightly and turn to look at each other. There eyes met and they both blushed, looking away quickly and reaching out to pull there tails away from each other; Yukio dropped his by his side, while Rin tucked his into his lap, but both of them were too embarrassed to look at each other properly and just prayed no one else had seen that happen.

"We've got a few days left to think this over," said Bon quietly, breaking the silence in the group and making people shift at last. "There's probably another day or two until the Vatican can get round to properly sorting things out here. Whether we should have made our decision by then or not, we'll have to see. But since Mephisto already said that we're all in the clear until next year, I don't see anyone marching in to kill us just yet."

"They have a habit of changing there minds quickly," said Shura in a low voice, still frowning down at the can in her hand. "But yes, you should all be safe for another few days at least. My main worry is, what will happen to you when Divino chooses to start training you all personally... Father Shiro hinted that Divino sometimes forgot the limitations of human beings, since he mostly avoided them for long periods of time."

"The guy looks like a walking super model, with large white wings coming out of his back," said Shima as sarcastically as he could manage, trying to lighten the mood. "No wonder he avoids people, he'd either be mobbed or burned at the stake."

"Yes, I think that did happen a few times," added Amaimon in his flat tone, once more stroking Nee, still in his lap. "That church can be so strange, anything that's not the same as them is considered bad."

"Tell me about it," snickered Rin, he then blinked in shock at the angry glares he got from most of his friends. "What? I don't care how many times they try to kill me, I'll just keep on fighting it. I'll show them that I can be the best damned exorcist they ever had! I'm still gonna be the Paladin one day!"

Shura snorted once, then twice, then burst out laughing and made Rin glare at her, but it came across as more of an annoyed pout. As the giggles started to subside, she just shook her head, "see, I think that's the reason that, no matter what, I want to see what's going to happen to you guys. I want to find out if you make it, or if your gonna trip yourselves up! And if that's gonna happen, I want to be there to stop you falling on your faces."

"Wait," blinked Yukio, looking up at her from where he'd been staring into space, lost in thought. "Your gonna take Divino up on his offer?"

"Hell yes, of course I am," grinned Shura, with an almost savage gleam in her eye. "I've got a few things of my own I want to pay back, and helping you two idiots is just gonna make it easier."

"That does mean that, eventually, you'll have to follow our orders," pointed out Yukio dryly.

"Yeah I know," snorted Shura before she took a swig of her drink, wrinkling her nose at the fact it was now lukewarm. "You two just got to earn is all. In demon standards, your still just little babies remember."

"Pain in the ass," muttered Rin, but he was smiling. He'd have someone, someone to help them and he was so glad that Shura had been the first to step up. But he looked over at his friends, seeing the conflict in there faces, "hang on guys," he said suddenly, holding up a hand. "You can't just make this decision on the spot, you should go and talk to your families first. You've all got parents or people that care deeply for you."

The three boys shifted and looked at each other, they did indeed **all** have duties to Myodha and there families. Bon was supposed to take over as head of the Temple, Shima has his family to support and help, and Konekomaru was the only one left of his family! His thoughts were the heaviest as he sat there, filled with worry. He owed Myodha for raising him, caring for him... he couldn't abandon all of that just so he could follow Rin and Yukio on some personal quest. But maybe... he could make it so his friends could for him? He was the weakest of the three of them, but that was only in the standards of combat, as a priest at there home temple, he'd be very strong indeed.

"Guys," he muttered quietly, making Bon and Shima turn to look at him. He motioned for them to follow him, and the three got up and moved across the garden to talk privately. "I think we should ask Sir Pheles if we could go home, for a few hours or a night, to talk with our families? He helped us before when Rin's sword was damaged, and this concerns both Rin and Yukio."

"Yeah," nodded Shima, as serious as he ever got. "I think that sounds like a plan to be honest. It'd give me a chance to tell my dad and brothers what I'm gonna do, then run away for a while and give them a chance to cool off."

"Shima," gaped Konekomaru, both shocked and appalled but not in the lease bit surprised. "You can't just do that to-"

"Oh come on Koneko," smirked Shima, leaning closer and rubbing the boy's bald head affectionately. "We both know that your responsibilities are a hell of a lot more important than mine. I'm one of seven kids! I think they can spare me."

"But I'm supposed to take over the Temple back home," frowned Bon, looking worried. "I **do** need to go home and talk, but then again, I came here against there wishes anyway."

"Its not fair for them to be left out of a decision like this," worried Konekomaru quietly, knowing he was speaking the voice of reason but saying exactly what the pair didn't want to hear. "This isn't just joining the Order, this effects the rest of your life."

"I know," growled Bon, frustrated. "But... part of me is thinking, do they ever have to know?"

"What?!" The two boys gaped at him, then shot guilty looks over to the group still sitting on the blanket. They were chatting with Izumo and Shura, while Shiemi was looking at her garden, lost in thought.

"Bon, how could you-"

"What the hell are you-"

"Calm down guys," snapped Bon. He took a deep breath, held it a second and then let it out again, trying to clam down as he did. "Think about it logically; they are my parents, so I'm supposed to out live them anyway. And as cold as that is, the second thought is, will they even notice?"

"We don't know what kind of changes this will have on us," worried Shima now, rubbing his chin as he frowned. "For all we know, there could be physical changes to our appearances, like with the Okumura twins. They've got pointy teeth and ears now, not forgetting the tails."

"But that's because its Satan," shrugged Bon. "We could just ask Divino what will happen to us."

"But then, what if he says we'll all grow big, easy to notice wings," countered Shima, speaking quickly and quietly. "Then he asks for our answers, what will you say then? You mom and dad are bound to notice huge wings!"

"I think your taking it a bit far," cautioned Konekomaru, holding up a calming hand. "But I think he does have a bit of a point. Either way, you have to try and talk to your parents about this."

Bon sighed but he knew he would have to. He'd tried to reason his way out of it, but even if he had, he'd have only felt guilty for keeping something like this from them. Joining the Cram School had been one thing, there was danger but it was all carefully regulated... at least, that's the impression he'd gotten from Shima's older brothers when he'd asked them, while he'd been making up his mind.

"Okay, we'll ask Mephisto if he can help," he said at last. "That or a long train trip home. With things still up in the air, it should be okay to slip away for a day or two."

As he nodded in agreement, Konekomaru had already decided that he wouldn't be going with his friends in this new part of there lives, but he would support them as best he could and he was definitely finish Cram School first and become an Exorcist. He'd tried to leave once before and Rin had found him, made him stay, but this was different. He'd still become an exorcist! But, he wouldn't take the Curse of Assiah, instead, if Bon and his father allowed it, he'd take Bon's place as head of the temple.

The three returned to the blanket in time to hear Izumo confess that she would have to go and talk with Paku about this, to see what she thought of the idea. "Its only because, while she know's you both, she's got no idea of what's been happening over the last few weeks," explained Izumo, fidgeting slightly as she spoke. "A fresh pair of eyes could give me a new perspective."

"Whatever you need to do," nodded Rin, "remember, Shinji said he didn't want anyone to later on say they'd been forced to do this."

"Okay well," said Shura now, looking at her phone. "Either way, we've got to get our asses moving people, we've got another two sites to clear out before we're done for the day." The group sighed and started to shift, Shiemi made to stand up as well but Shura held out a hand. "Not you Moriyuma, unfortunately for you, Mephisto has given you babysitting duties for Amaimon here."

"What?" Asked the demon and blond at the same time.

"You heard me," smiled Shura, a little cruelly. "He said that your to keep an eye on Amaimon, his number is in your phone so you can ring him if he starts to play up. And you," she looked at the blank faced demon and shuddered inside. "Mephisto says your to behave and stay in the garden, strengthen this as a place for your powers."

"Oh... okay." Nodded the green haired demon, before he yawned. "I feel like a nap again anyway. Good bye little brothers."

"See ya round, Amaimon," said Rin, absently as he slipped his jacket back on. Yukio just gave him a glance and then a hesitant nod before turning and heading towards the gardens gates.

"Wow," said Shura dryly, "that's like a round of applause and a hug from the wimpy-four eyes there."

But the King of Earth was pleased inside, but it was different than when the human girl made him pleased, it was very much like when big brother did something nice for him. He nodded to himself and yawned again, "I'm going to sleep." With those words, he turned and darted off into the bushes and trees, in the direction of the small clearing.

"Where is-" Began Shura, panicking for a moment, but Shiemi smiled and shook her head.

"Don't worry, he just sleeps in the wild part of the garden, back there. He's not left," she said gently, her eyes following where the demon had gone. Shura gave the blond a curious look before shrugging and wishing her farewell, as she headed off to catch up with the others. Things really were getting strange, she thought idly.

* * *

Hmm hmmm ^_^


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen.**

* * *

Later the same day...

Rin yawned as he opened the door to the room they'd all been using for the last few days, he was exhausted. It wasn't from having to fight and use his flame, it was from the exact opposite; he'd been under orders from Shura to do his best to not use his flame or draw his sword in any way. He was only allowed to use his flames on his fists, to fight the demons that infested the last two sites they'd had to clear; the first being a fish processing plant, the second being another block of flats.

Dragging his feet, Rin flopped face first onto the large bed and lay there for a moment, sighing with contentment as the softness seemed to accept him openly. He felt the bed move slightly and Rin lifted his head up to see that Yukio had followed suit, he'd flopped down next to him, he was lay spread eagle on his back with his eyes closed.

Rin chuckled and lifted himself up enough to crawl closer to his brother, "tired little brother?" He teased.

"I don't know how you ever managed," muttered Yukio quietly, eyes still closed.

"What do you mean?" Asked Rin, feeling playful as he wiggled closer still to Yukio on the bed.

"I don't have to draw a sword to summon up my power," explained Yukio, opening his eyes and rolling his head to the side, to look directly at his brother. "I only have to get annoyed and it flames up."

"Yeah," shrugged Rin idly, bringing a hand up to gently stroke some of Yukio's hair out of his face. "But that happens to me too."

"But yours is so much more subdued because of the Koma sword," whined Yukio, coming close to pouting. "And as far as I know, you've never actually hurt someone with your fire. I don't know if I have that kind of control yet. Even when your angry, you've never hurt someone by accident."

"Nope," smiled Rin proudly. "Not anyone I care about anyway, but I did singe Bon's shirt once... and burn all your and Shura's clothes off."

"Yes, I remember," sighed Yukio, remembering back to that time Rin had trashed a training machine. How, he'd just heard of the death sentence hanging over his brother, that both he and Shura had to keep Rin under twenty-four hour surveillance and all the while, there would be others from the Grigori watching them all. Add on Shura being in one of her teasing moods and luring him into an 'extreme mode' game on the training machines... oddly it had made him feel better after talking with her and letting his frustration out on the machine. "I had to explain to the uniform stores why I suddenly needed a brand new set of clothes."

Rin snickered playfully, poking Yukio in the nose now they were so close, with only a hands breadth between there faces. Blue eyes looking softly into green. "So you've spent all day trying to keep calm and not use your fire?"

Yukio nodded, making Rin snicker again and run his fingers through his brothers hair, playfully. "You might have to start on the training routine sooner than you want to then. I'll go find my bag of candles out for you." He teased, sticking his tongue out.

"Shut up Rin," growled Yukio, but his eyes had slipped shut as Rin continued to run a hand through his hair, relaxing him and helping to draw out the tension from the day.

"That would probably be for the best really," said a voice from the other side of the room. Rin lifted his head up curiously but Yukio shot upright like he'd been shot, eyes wide and hand on his holsters. Mephisto was causally sitting on the dinning table, one leg pulled up to his chest and leaning his chin on his knee, watching them with that same -irritating- knowing smile. "The training I mean," he finished, in case they hadn't understood.

"What do you want Mephisto?" Glared Yukio, the tension flowing back as quickly as it had left, evident in the way his tail twitched besides him on the bed.

"Touchy-touchy," teased the demon with a wink. "I'm not sure our kind can have heart attacks, but with your stress you'll be the first one to prove it."

"Why are you here, big brother?" Asked Rin casually, rolling over on to his back and propping himself up on his elbows so he could better see the older demon.

At the words 'big brother' the purple haired man's eyes suddenly opened wide, before going all watery with emotion. "You called me big brother!" He said, almost squealing with happiness as he threw his hands up into the air and jumped off of the table. "Yet you've still have no real idea of who I am, but you will call me big brother?"

The pair calmly watched the demon come closer, hands on his hips as he smiled at them; but Rin was still unfazed and continued to lay sprawled on the large bed.

"Father Fujimoto did hint once that 'Mephisto Pheles' is a name you've only been using for a while, and you don't hide the fact your a demon," said Yukio calmly, shifting to flick his shoes off and pull his legs up onto the bed, folding them underneath him neatly. "And considering the fact that you can control Amaimon with ease -to a certain degree anyway, puts you on par with the Baal, if not one of them yourself."

Mephisto's look of watery-eyed emotion swiftly changed to a cunning smile and he sat casually on the bed, on the other side of Rin, but kept his focused gaze on Yukio. "Do you think so?" He asked playfully.

"Add in the fact he calls you big brother all the time," said Rin nonchalantly, still lounging on the bed between his brothers and not feeling like sitting up any time soon.

"Oh, but there could be many reasons for that," dismissed Mephisto with a wave, looking down at Rin now, his eyes trailing hungrily over the boys body.

"Not as many as you would think," said Yukio, still sounding casual but he wouldn't let the subject drop and pressed on while watching Mephisto carefully. "For humans, it could be any number of reasons yes, but demons don't play at families very well. Calling a fellow demon brother is pretty rare, the term normally used is 'Kin', and only for those with an affinity. So you must be close."

"Satan doesn't exactly make for a good role model," shrugged Mephisto, his eyes still lingering on Rins body, moving up his legs and hips, to where his scruffy shirt was pulled up and showing most of his flat, toned stomach.

"Mephisto!" Said Yukio, almost snapping to get the demons attention. The purple haired demon looked up and blinked, like he was trying to work out what it was he'd done wrong. "Just tell us, which one are you? Your obviously one of the Baal, it doesn't add up with the things you can do, to **not** be one of the Baal."

"Do you even have any idea of what your talking about?" Teased Mephisto, his lazy smile coming back as his eyes now travelled over the brunette.

"Yes." Replied Yukio seriously, folding his arms, "after Amaimon attacked us on the camping trip, I started doing as much research as I could into the Demon Kings of Gehenna. I wanted to know why he'd attack us, and how you stepped in to separate them both, something you managed so easily too. I saw you after all. You pulled them apart like they were squabbling toddlers, not savage beasts of hell fire."

"Oh Yukio, why must you push to get things done so quickly?" Pouted Mephisto playfully, one hand coming up to cover part of his face and hide the large smile there, while his other arm folded over his chest and cupped his elbow. "Its not yet time for you to know, you've earned my attention but things need to calm down still from the chaos of the Gehenna gate, before I can talk to you **properly."**

"Why wait?" Asked Rin with a frown that was just short of pouting, "we're here now and we're all alone."

"Yes... We are." Said Mephisto with a leer, but Rin just looked confused. Yukio meanwhile sat up straighter, almost wanting to pull Rin into his arms and shout for the purple demon to keep away. His glare alone was enough to make Mephisto laugh, nevertheless but he didn't pull away.

"You think your ready?" Mephisto paused, the tension in the room growing as he waited but after a moment he chuckled again. "Not just yet, but its drawing close. I'll hold off until after your friends have made there decision with Divino, since that will make a difference in my plans, and he **insists** on patients."

"Amaimon **said** you like to play games," complained Rin, flopping back onto the bed now, one hand resting under his head.

"Yes indeed," agreed Mephisto, giving the boy a pointy toothed smirk. In a lighten fast movement he was straddling Rin and pinning both the boys wrists above his head, leaning down so that his face was only inches away from the teens. "That reminds me, that I have now **lost** one of my favorite toys."

Rin was frozen in place, too scared to move or even be embarrassed, but Yukio was on his feet with a gun barrel pressing lightly to Mephisto's temple, his face a picture of pure wrath as blue flames flickered energetically on his shoulders, arms and head. Mephisto ignored the brunette but he sat up very slowly, letting go of Rins wrists but bringing a hand up to caress his face gently as he spoke. "Amaimon was always good for relieving my tensions, are you going to suggest a replacement?" He said in a smooth voice, it was like chocolate on the ears and Rin couldn't help the slight shiver that ran down through him and buried itself in his groin.

"Get off of him." Growled Yukio in a low tone and deadly tone, the flickering flames around him grew with each syllable.

"Why? Are you going to place your own claim on him, little brother?" Flirted the demon, looking away from the shocked blue eyes blow him and into the angry green pair glaring at him.

The hammer clicked back on the gun, "he's my brother." Yukio's voice came out from between clenched teeth, but he was shaking faintly even if his gun's aim never wavered. "There's some things you just don't do, even in Gehenna."

Mephisto threw back his head and laughed, causing Yukio to pull back his gun a few inches or have it knocked from his hand. Rin squeaked as Mephisto's laughter caused him to bounce slightly on top of him, in truth it was squashing his stomach but the other two misinterpreted in, there attention snapping around to look at him. The purple haired demon leaned forward, bracing himself with one hand while bringing his other hand up to caress Rin's cheek gently, dark eyes seeming darker as me moved closer to the teens face.

"For demons," he said in a low and sensual tone, his eyes never leaving Rins face. "There is very little that is taboo. Intercourse with your children is considered bad, unless they are over three hundred years of age and seduce **you."** He paused and flicked his eyes to look at Yukio, his lips barely inches from Rins, holding there for a very long moment before pulling back slowly. He was nearly sitting up properly again when he looked back at Rin, "But between brothers, that's barely anything. Like I said before, because of you two, I've lost my favorite toy."

"You do not need a new one!" Rin almost shouted, his face now filling with color as his mind finally started to process what was happening. "Get off of me."

"As you wish, little brother," Mephisto sniffed dismissively, getting to his feet in one swift movement and readjusting his clothes casually. "Whatever you do is your choice. But let me tell you, you'll get bored of humans after a few decades of having to be careful all the time. Literally, **all** the time. Sometimes its good to just let your hair down every now and then, with no annoying questions asked."

"Get out!" Yukio shouted, his control just about holding together but his flames were starting to singe the floor and edges of the bed covers. Mephisto scooped up his umbrella and hat from the dinning table and bowed to the pair, before disappearing in a poof of pink clouds. Yukio remained standing, his gun aimed at nothing for a few more moments until he slumped in on himself and the weapon clattered to the floor.

"Yukio?" Asked Rin, pushing himself up on to his elbows.

"Rin!" Called Yukio, turning and hurrying over to his brother. Climbing onto the bed next to him, his eyes everywhere while his hands continued to shake, almost fearful to touch his brother in case he was hurt. "Are you okay? Did he manage to hurt you at all? Do you feel okay?"

"I'm fine," reassured Rin in a quiet voice, his face full of concern for his brother. "He was sitting on my stomach, nothing else. He squashed me a bit when he laughed, but... hey come on, I'm fine Yukio!"

The brunette slumped slightly again, starting to relax at last but his heart was still pounding. Not just with the fear he'd felt that Mephisto would try to hurt Rin, but with anger! Anger that he'd touch **his** brother! His Rin! Slowly the shaking stopped, helped by Rin rubbing at his arm and mumbling reassurances that he was fine, just more surprised than anything else.

Yukio looked up slowly, as green eyes met blue and Rin's lungs seemed to freeze up and his words stuck in his throat at the same time as his mouth wet dry. The look on his brothers face was such a conflict of different things that Rin wasn't sure what was going on, but the biggest one there was need. Primal, carnal need. A burning desire that was battling with Yukio's failing resistance, and the fact it was aimed at Rin made something inside him start to open up and respond.

"Brother... I..." Yukio tried to say, pressing his palms against the bed as his words ended in a shaky breath. He opened his mouth slightly to try again, but Rin moved now; in a blink he was sitting up with an arm looped loosely around his brothers neck and his other hand lightly cupping the teens cheek, while his lips pressed gently against Yukio's. Rin felt a tremble in those lips, felt his brother pull back slightly as if he was going to pull away but it was only a momentary flicker before Yukio returned his kiss. Returned his kiss with interest, Rin realized suddenly, as Yukio's arms came up and encircled him, pulling Rin closer to his chest and holding him firmly

The kiss started off as light interest but it was soon devolving into a passion filled contest, but if anyone had been able to ask what they were fighting over and who was winning, they'd have parted and while panting hard would have told them to get lost, before returning to the task at hand. Rin's hands slid up into Yukio's hair and gripped tight, alternating between stroking and tugging but Yukio's hands were moving over Rin's back, feeling the flat muscled planes there and almost humming in appreciation. Soon, Yukio's long fingers were teasing at the edge of Rin's shirt, brushing against the skin and making Rin gasp and break the kiss, unintentionally.

Panting hard and looking into each others eyes, Rin had a moment to run his tongue over his slightly swollen lips before Yukio dived forwards again. This time though, Rin pulled back automatically and the two went tumbling down on the bed, arms still wrapped around each other as they fell but this just meant they could hold each other tighter still, as their lips met again. Hands tugged at clothes as legs tangled, and it wasn't long until there tails were wrapped together, sliding and moving against the other and making them gasp with the unusual pleasure of it. In moments, Yukio had Rin pinned to the bed but he was the one that was gasping, as Rin's hips bucked against his own and sent a new wave of pleasure running threw his body. Rin snickered and did it again, slower this time as he ground his hard member against Yukio's straining cock, enjoying the way his brother let out a strangled whimper.

"Like that?" Whispered Rin smugly, pulling Yukio closer and kissing his brothers neck between words, nibbling with his pointed teeth.

"R-R-in," gasped Yukio, "th-the o-th-ers..." he managed to whimper as Rin nuzzled at his collar, his tongue lapping and caressing the skin there.

The older teen pulled back a bit, looking up at Yukio and enjoying at the hazy look in his eyes, the flush on his cheeks and the way he was panting slightly. Enjoying it more since he had been the one that put him in that state. He smiled lazily up at his brother, "okay... but this isn't over." He said in a low sensual tone, smoldering blue eyes never leaving Yukio's own. "You heard what big brother said. And I've wanted you for too long to let this pass now! We'll continue it later on."

Yukio shuddered, dropping his head to Rin's shoulder as he closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing, trying to get himself back under control, "I just hope we'll be going back to our dorm soon." He said in a muffled voice, making Rin laugh and slowly run his hands over Yukio's back. "If you'd carried on much longer, I don't think I'd have been able to stop myself."

"It won't be too much longer," he reassured, nuzzling against Yukio's neck and hair. "No second thoughts then, brother?"

Yukio sighed as he lifted his head, once more looking more like himself as he started to pull back and stand up. He readjusted his clothes, hissing slightly as he adjusted his trousers on his hard member, before he looked down at Rin still laying casually on the bed with his clothes in disarray. But Yukio smiled warmly, "not this time brother," he said softly. "I've had too many regrets and doubts and worries. I want to push past those and live my life the way I want to now."

Rin smiled up at Yukio, the last doubts fading from his mind as he got up in one smooth movement and stepped closer to Yukio, slipping his arms easily around his waist and bringing there faces close enough for there noses to brush together. "Another time then," he said, his tone laced with love and adoration.

"Yes," nodded Yukio, dropping a kiss on Rins' nose before he stepped out of his arms, "but first you really need to make a start on that dinner you promised everyone."

"What?" Blinked Rin, confused for a moment about what Yukio was talking about and thinking only that he wanted his brother in his arms for a while longer. "Dinner? Oh shit! Dinner!"

Yukio laughed quietly as he headed for the bathroom, planning on having a relaxing soak before everyone else arrived. It would also give him chance to think things over and sort out some facts in his mind... and a last moment to enjoy the image in his minds eye, of his brother laying on the bed with flushed cheeks and trousers that were straining to contain his hard on, while looking up at him with eyes full of lust. Oh yes, some time alone was a good plan.

* * *

And finally they get started, but I'm sorry I denied you a yummy scene of fun. Maybe later on... :3


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen.**

* * *

_Three days after the meeting in Shiemi's garden..._

Silence filled the large marble lined office, broken only by the muted ticking of the mantel piece clock as it diligently worked its hands around the ivory and gilt time face. The weather was still warm enough to not need a fire, and the large room cool enough to be comfortable inside. The only other noise was the occasionally scritching of a pen and the rustle of a piece of paper as it moved from pile to pile. The two people in the room were quietly working away, one at a desk and the other sitting on a sofa but reading through a stack of files, there was an air of warmth and companionship between them, even though neither of them looked at or spoke to, the other.

It was serene.

It was peaceful.

It was the perfect example of studious calm...

It was broken by a rough knocking on the over sized doors at the other end of the room.

Mephisto 'tch'ed quietly but didn't look up from the paper in front of him as he called, "come in."

The door was pushed open as a figure strode into the room, his long blond hair and oddly shaped cloak fluttering behind him as he marched straight to the demons desk, stopping only a step away from it and looking down his nose at the figure sat there.

"Ah, Arthur A. Angel." Said Mephisto calmly, putting down his pen and looking up at the man standing before him. Angel stood there, looking as calm and composed as he could, but Mephisto felt there would always be a sneer on the man's lips whenever he looked at a demon he couldn't kill. "I figured that with it being nearly a week since the attack happened, I'd be having a visit from you soon. Your the Paladin once more, so tell me, how can I help you?"

"I've come to formally request an interview with the Okumura twins," said Angel, his voice as calm and neutral as he could manage while talking to Mephisto.

"Formally request an interview?" Repeated Mephisto with a bright playful smile, "oh my, did someone get shouted at for not behaving properly?"

Angel's jaw clenched and his fists tightened at his side, but he took a deep breath and let it out calmly. "I want to interview them in one of the holding cells, without you sitting there and watching over them, and interfering like you always do."

"Me? Interfere?" Teased Mephisto, enjoying himself immensely.

"Stop it Johann," said the other person in the room, but the way they spoke sounded distracted and it was more of a casual reprimand than any kind warning. "The man's doing his best to be polite, don't make it any harder on him."

Angel spun on his heel, hair and cloak flying around him as he turned to look at who it was that had spoken. His eyes fell on the richly golden hair, the sun kissed skin and the casual but expensive clothes, even if the figure was still barefooted for some reason. But the figure hadn't stopped reading yet, he seemed little more than a servant or some kind of underling demon, Angel assumed.

"Okay I'll behave," sighed the demon, but he was still smiling as he looked back at Angel. "Okay, I agree to your request but not unless your having someone else in there that can open those doors besides you. Yukio is still too low a rank, so maybe Shura?"

"She is as bad as you for being over protective of those two ba- those two." Angel was like a walking effigy of bottled up frustration, which only caused Mephisto's to sly smile wider.

"How about I do it?" Asked the figure, looking up from the files in his lap. Brilliant green eyes caught the sun light that was streaming in from the huge window's behind Mephisto, making Angel stiffen slightly. "I'm neutral enough for all parties involved, and I can open those doors easily if things get out of hand."

"That's a good idea," agreed Mephisto, sounding more sensible than childish suddenly. "I'll arrange for-"

"Hang on! No." Snapped Angel, loosing his cool at last. "Who are you?"

The strange young man smiled and carefully moved the papers off of his lap, before standing up and bowing smoothly. "My name is Shinji Faust, cousin to Johann and visiting from distant lands. It was arranged months ago, but since there's no danger now, I didn't bother to change my plans." He walked over to the desk as he spoke, stopping a few steps away from the irritated Paladin and tucking his hands behind his back innocently.

"Cousin?" Sneered Angel with disbelief, "are you a demon?"

"No." Replied Shinji simply.

"Then what the hell-" Began Angel, folding his arms over his chest but Shinji held up a hand and interrupted him.

"I'm not a demon, but I'm not with the Vatican either. I do, however, have the ability to open those doors," explained Shinji with a half-shrug. "And while I do have an interest in those boys, I won't step in to get them out of something that is nothing to do with me. I will be there simply to make sure no-one goes too far."

"And your not a demon?" Sneered Angel, still looking unconvinced. "I'm not buying it."

Shinji sighed and rolled his eyes, "look closer young man, do I have pointed teeth or ears? Do you want to say a prayer at me or flick me with some holy water? Set off one of those grenades maybe?"

"Don't you dare," snapped Mephisto with a sudden frown at the green eyed young man. "I've only just managed to make a dent in my paper work. Not to mention, it'll sting like hell for a while and get **everything** in my office wet!"

Angel shifted his weight, looking unsure of what to do but only for a moment before he closed the gap between himself and Shinji, moving in close to the young man's personal space. He looked closely at Shinji's eyes, then around at his ears and neck, before pulling back and looking at his chest and hands, he finished off by circling him slowly.

"Convinced?" Asked Shinji sarcastically.

"No, but it will have to do for now," dismissed Angel, flicking his hair over his shoulder. He looked back at the quietly smiling demon still sat at the desk, "I want to see the twins in holding cell one as soon as possible."

"Well, the rest of their class, that are not visiting family, will be out on clean up squad," said Mephisto, leaning back in his chair now. "They are personally checking all the seals around True Cross, along with the **other** classes of Exwires. But lucky for you, those two are both taking a personal lesson with Shura, down in the training rooms. I'll give her a call now and have them meet you there in ten minutes."

"Fine." Snapped Angel, his jaw muscles almost visibly working hard as he clenched his teeth together. He turned on his heel and strode out of the room, his head held high as he walked.

Once the door was closed behind him and Mephisto was sure the blond was walking away, he looked at Shinji, "why didn't you just tell him who you are?"

"Why don't you just tell your little brothers who **you** are?" Countered Shinji with a smug smile.

"Touché," shrugged Mephisto, reaching for his phone. "Oh well, do make sure those boys don't destroy my holding cell. Shura may throw a wobbler about not being able to join them, but I'm sure she'll feel better once she knows your going in there instead. Now, go on, off with you."

Shinji rolled his eyes again but smiled before turning and heading towards the door of the large room, his bare feet padding softly on the thick carpet. As he was slipping threw the door, he heard the beep of Mephisto's phone while he dialed. Oh well, time to see what was going to happen now, mused Divino.

* * *

Okay, I've tried really hard to take the story in the direction of people visiting families and home, but it just wasn't coming out right, everything I wrote just didn't... make sense, have the right feel? and I'm trying to keep this as much from the POV as the twins and Divino, as I can. Not to mention, when trying to research the families of people, I could find out about Bon and a bit about Shima, but details were vague and I don't wanna go just making it up :( If I get it wrong, it'll come across as silly and since this story is mostly staying in True Cross at the moment, those main characters will have little idea about their classmates home lives. Please don't shout at me... .


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty.**

* * *

Rin and Yukio wandered into the cell behind the Paladin, Arthur A. Angel. Rin had his hands in his pockets and his sword on his shoulder while Yukio followed behind with his hands loose by his sides. Near his hostlers. Angel marched in and turned on his heel, hair and cloak flying out behind him as he did, his blue eyes watched the pair coldly as he folded his arms over his chest. The door to the cell closed with a muted boom that made Rin look over his shoulder and sigh, it was the same damned cell that Shura had kicked his ass in once before.

"I assume you can guess why I'm here?" Angel asked calmly, looking from face to face.

"Its been nearly a week since Ernst Egin opened the Gehenna Gate," answered Yukio just as calmly. "It seems we in turn, can assume that the True Cross Order is back to normal and running the way it used to be?"

"You are correct in that, demon," replied Angel with a hint of a sneer. "So since there are few other Exorcists at a level to fight you if things go badly, I'm the one that's here to interview you."

"You know," said Rin in a conversational tone, completely ignoring what Angel was saying. "You helped us destroy the Gehenna Gate. You saw that we didn't want any of that to happen, but you **still** hate us. Why is that? I can guess you don't like demons but, this amount of hatred seems over kill. Especially since we personally have done nothing to you."

Angel's jaw tightened as he looked from the polite expression on Yukio's face, to the confused frown Rin was wearing. "I don't have to justify myself to you two," he snapped suddenly, "I've spent all week justifying my actions to those who matter. But with you two, I'm here to read you the riot act and let you know that your both going to be watched even more closely than before. You do anything, **anything** wrong and I'll be the one to happily cut your heads off."

"Aw that sucks," pouted Rin, his hands in his pockets as he looked at the irate white clad man. "I was hoping I could convince you to show me some of your sword technique's."

All of the frustration that had been building and stewing over the last few days vanished in a blink, as Angel's mouth fell open in stupefied shock. Rin Okumura, his fluffy tail tip swishing lazily from side to side and his hands still in his pockets, the vision of casual indifference, was standing there and asking him, the great Paladin Arthur A. Angel, to teach him sword technique in the same manner as he would ask to borrow a book or share a bag of sweets. It didn't help Angel, that he caught sight of Yukio's expression as the more mature teenager looked away from them both; he was doing his best not to laugh.

"Your trying to mock me." He said flatly.

Rin blinked in surprise at the words, "no really, I'm not." He said honestly, "I'm not very good yet, all I do is go in swinging. I've got no skill yet, only power."

"That's..." began Angel, his mind still too shocked to be able to put words together. "But I thought Shura was teaching you?."

"Yeah, she is, kind of." Shrugged Rin with a disarming smile, "but I can only learn **her** kind of sword technique from her. You also use a magic sword, so I'm interested to learn your kind of techniques." He shifted his weight from foot to foot and readjusted the strap of his sword bag, still looking open and hopful "I'm just thinking that the more I learn now, the more chance I have at kicking Satan's ass later on."

Angel gaped at him still, too shocked to feel the dignity of his position. "Your still talking about that," he said and it sounded almost like a whine. "Your acting like its even **possible** to go to Gehenna and get rid of Satan."

"Why not?" Asked Yukio, speaking up now and looking just as amused about the prospect as Rin, almost enthusiastic. "We're the only demons known to have inherited Satan's blue fire, despite how many children he's had, that must have some significance in itself. Maybe its time for a change?"

Angel's mouth snapped shut and he shifted, pacing a few steps first one way and then the other. "This is ridiculous, if it was possible then more people would be involved in this, you'd have support." He said after a few moments, "and we are taught from day one, not to listen to the words of demons. They will use words to corrupt you and twist your wishes until your bound in hell."

"But we're not just demons," said Rin quietly, blue eyes watching Angel sadly. "We're humans. We were raised as humans, with all the compassion and love that go with it."

"We may have the bodies of demons, but that makes us no less human," confirmed Yukio, taking a step closer to his brother.

"I must say, that was wonderfully said," spoke a voice from the corner of the room. All three men jumped as they turned to see Shinji lounging in the corner of the room, he was leaning on a stool with his back against the wall. He had his hands folded in his lap and had been watching everything silently, unnoticed by the other's when they'd walked in because his stool had been behind the door when it had opened. His attractive features moved smoothly into a charming smile that made Angel frown with disapproval, "but you have to agree Angel, despite whatever else they are, they are also human. If humans are **so** good, and demons are **so** bad, what happens when you get half and half?"

"Shut up demon," snapped Angel, becoming frustrated and annoyed once more.

Rin snorted loudly with amusement while Yukio put a hand over his mouth to cover the smile, both of them looked from Angel to Shinji, the unspoken question hanging in the air. Shinji shook his head and winked at the boys before he slipped off of his stool and walked over to join the group, "I've told you before sir, I'm not a demon."

"No tail, no fangs," snickered Rin, slipping a hand out of his pocket to readjust the sword bag strap again.

"But demons can hide there tail when they get old enough," sneered Angel, "that's why we never see that purple haired idiot do anything that could get him executed."

"Wait, you can hide your tail?" Asked Rin surprised, his blue eyes wide with interest.

"Of course you can," snickered Shinji, unable to stop himself enjoying this. He rubbed a hand over Rin's head affectionately, "you silly. But when Mephisto is calling the shots, I'm surprised if you know what day of the week it really is. He enjoys his games far too much and he hates sharing information."

"Mephisto?" Repeated Angel with a nasty smile, "you said he was your cousin, Shinji Faust."

"Yeah, I lied," shrugged Shinji, fiddling with a lock of his long hair. "It is technically my cover story when I need a human name and to be honest, I've been throwing it around for the last hundred years I think. Maybe its time for a change?"

"Yeah, his name is Div-" Began Rin happily but he was stopped when Yukio elbowed him in the stomach sharply, that same calm smile on his face as always, "now now brother, let Shinji have his say first."

"Sure," wheezed Rin, straightening up slowly and leaning one arm on Yukio's shoulder as the other was wrapped around his gut. "Your a lot stronger these days Yukio."

"Oh, really?" Asked Yukio mildly, feigning innocence. "I hadn't noticed."

"So, moving on," said Shinji, slipping his hands into his jacket pockets nonchalantly, bare feet padding on the concrete as he paced a few steps from left to right. "I'm here simply to ask; what are you here for, Paladin Angel? To harass these boys? To make sure they know to be living in fear? To remind them that your blade will always be waiting for there necks?"

"In a word, yes." Replied Angel coldly, narrowing his eyes at Shinji. "But I've half a mind to order an investigation about **you."**

"Oh there's already been one of those," grinned Shinji playfully, tilting his head to the side. "File number four-two-dash-ten I think? It's a very old file, but still comprehensive I think. Lots of gaps in it though, I don't think I was feeling very friendly that decade."

"What are you?" Roared Angel suddenly, loosing all attempts at being calm and simply shouting. His hands moved to his waist and he chanted as he drew Caliburn from it's scabbard, flourishing it a moment before aiming it at Shinji. Shinji watched all of this calmly, hands still casually in his jacket pockets as he stood there. Maybe it was time to stop tormenting the tempremental Exorcist?

"Do you want a clue?" Asked Shinji in a teasing tone, shrugging his jacket off of his shoulders and tying it around his waist by the sleeves while he flexed his wings out at last. "I was starting to get a bit of cramp anyway, keeping them tucked away."

Angel started as the white feathered wings appeared, stretching and growing as they moved. The wings grew in size, only stopping when they were the same height as Shinji. He began stretched them out carefully, flexing individual collections of flight feathers at a time and sighing quietly as the cramps started to ease away. "Its like when you take your shoes off after a long day of work," he said to himself, eyes half lidded with pleasure. "Just sweet relief."

Shaking himself out his moment and settling his wings down to rest, Shinji looked at Angel again with a more hopeful expression, "so, do you still think I'm a demon?"

"You could be!" Insisted Angel stubbornly, but his eyes were huge as they lingered on the pure white feathers. "Satan himself is supposed to be a fallen angel."

"I'm not an angel." Sighed Shinji, almost sounding disappointed. "Your an exorcist, and the Paladin. Your supposed to know more than this. Dear god, even Father Fujimoto got it in one, **before** he was the Paladin."

"Don't compare me to that pathetic excuse of a-" Began Angel, his anger making him even more stupid.

One of Shinji's wings suddenly shot out, blocking the path of Rin and Yukio. Rin had his unsheathed sword gripped tightly in his hands and Yukio had drawn one of his guns, the pair of them had probably reacted without realizing, Shinji mused, but that's the fighting instincts of demons for you. Especially when you challenge there pride.

"If your trying to antagonize them into doing something stupid, I don't advise it," said Shinji calmly as Angel took the hilt his blade in both hands. "If they attack you, then no matter the reason they did it, you can claim you killed them in self-defense. Who'd question the word of the Paladin over the dead bodies of Satan's sons?" The blond man sneered at Shinji as he slowly retracted his wing away from the twins.

"So now they've got a new protector?" Spat Angel furiously, fingers tightening there grip on the sword hilt. "Not just the purple haired freak upstairs but you? Your a nameless freak that's got no power and no right to do anything within the Holy Order. I'll have you dragged out of here in the next week, you and Sir Pheles! Then there will be nothing to stop me doing my job properly."

Shinji folded his arms over his chest, looking coldly at the Paladin and the demon sword leveled at him. Rin and Yukio shared a look before wordlessly taking a few steps away from the winged blond, almost without realizing it. For all his playfulness or gentle sadness, they'd yet to see Shinji angry at anyone, but it seemed they might do now.

"Please take a message back to your superiors," said Shinji in an wooden voice. "The Okumura twins are being tutored by Divino, Living Avatar of Assiah. They will be watched twenty-four hours a day by individuals I trust and deem suitable to the task. They have been warned not to disobey, they know that one wrong move will mean there lives. And if they have any aspirations towards following in there fathers footsteps, and try to hurt my world in any way; I will kill them myself."

"Divino?" Repeated Angel, confused but something about the name was nagging at him. He'd heard it before, and not long ago.

"We will be leaving now," said Shinji in a business like tone, bowing to the Paladin and turning to look at Rin and Yukio. "Come on boys, consider yourselves suitably threatened and lets get things sorted." As he spoke, he ushered the pair to the door, opening it with a click of his fingers before herding them out without a backwards glance.

* * *

Shura was leaning against the wall but pushed herself upright as she saw the group come out of the holding cell, she raised an eyebrow at Shinji's wings being so big, but dismissed it instead to instead give the boys a quick look over. "That bald bastard didn't try to cut any bits off of you again, Rin?" She asked, half joking but half serious.

"No, we're fine," smiled Rin, slipping his sword back into the bag and putting it on his shoulder. "Were you worried about us?" He teased, making the large chested exorcist glare for a moment before she slapped him upside the head.

"Of course I was worried," she snapped, putting both hands on her ample hips. "I don't trust that guy as far as I could throw him! He might have helped us defeat Satan's Gehenna gate, but that does not make him our friend. It just means he hates Satan more than he hates you."

"Oh well," shrugged Rin nonchalantly. "Do you want dinner with us tonight?"

"What?" Blinked Shura, taken off guard by the sudden change of conversation.

"We all headed back to our own dorms two nights ago when Bon, Shima and Konekomaru all headed back to Kyoto for a few days. But they are due back tonight." Explained Yukio as the group started to walk away from the holding cell. It was taking all his effort not to look over his shoulder and see what Angel was doing, if he'd come out of the cell yet or not. "And I think we missed them more than we realized."

The brunette flushed faintly at the admission and looked away, hoping Shura hadn't seen his face but since she burst out laughing, there was little chance of that.

"Aw, has wimpy-four eyes finally made some friends?" She howled, nearly stumbling as they headed up a set of stairs.

"Hey, its not that funny," growled Yukio, getting annoyed at how much Shura was laughing. "I've got lots of friends."

"No, you know lots of people," corrected Shura tartly, dancing a step or two out of Yukio's reach before turning on her heel, breasts bouncing with the motion. "But as for actual friends, you know, people you trust and rely on-"

"Oi," snapped Rin, getting annoyed now and stepping between the pair. "Your taking it too far Shura, leave off."

Shura blinked in surprise then smiled mutely and raised her hands in wordlessly surrender, she shrugged and spun on her heel again, walking off down the corridor ahead of them. "I'll see you all at seven tonight then?"

"Yeah," confirmed Rin, still annoyed at what she'd said but he didn't feel like uninviting her.

"Why'd you step in like that?" Asked Yukio suddenly, making Rin turn and look at his brother.

"Because no one else gets to pick on you but me!" Declared Rin with a dark smile, his tail twitching playfully behind him. Yukio sighed and shook his head, muttering something about stupid brothers. "Anyway, we need to head back, I want to make a start on the prep for dinner."

"Okay," sighed Yukio with a smile as they both started to head down the corridor again. He turned to looked over his shoulder, seeing that Shinji had shrunk his wings down again and was wearing his jacket once more, quietly following behind them. "Are you coming with us home, Shinji?" He asked.

The blond's head snapped up from where he'd been staring at nothing on the floor, "oh, um yeah... If you want me to?" He said, sounding surprised at the question.

Rin looked over his shoulder as well now, "why would we not?" He asked, almost confused but seemingly annoyed at the same time. Part of him was thinking about the time his friends had first found out his secret, when they'd avoided him because of the whole 'son of Satan' thing. Would Shinji do the same, despite the fact that he'd been acting so friendly and open since they'd first met? Was it mostly a cover? Had be been ordered to be nice and friendly?

In fact, Shinji shifted uncomfortably while he kept pace with them down the corridor, "to be honest guys, people find out who I am and then they get uncomfortable around me." He admitted sheepishly, unable to meet there eyes and fiddled with his jacket instead.

Rin and Yukio shared and look silently, then Rin snorted with laughter and Shinji looked around at him, shocked. In moments, Rin was laughing so hard that Yukio decided to explain instead of annoying or offending the blond, "think about it like this Divino, when have my **brother and I** ever had it any different?"

Shinji blinked in complete surprise at the words then started to chuckle as well, shaking his head at his own foolishness, "yeah... Yeah, thinking about it I can see your point there, the whole 'son of Satan' thing." He smiled softly at the pair, patting Yukio on the shoulder as the brunette rolled his eyes at him. "It never really occurred to me that you guys must undergo something similar from other people."

"Yeah, but I doubt people get scared of you," joked Yukio.

"Are you kidding?" Snickered Shinji, keeping pace with the pair as they finally reached a level of the True Cross head quarters that led outside. "The Vatican once tried to have me burned at the stake for 'being the manifestation of a pagan idle', as they called it. And that was just there excuse **that** time."

"Ouch, what did you do?" Asked Rin, curiously.

Shinji winced and looked away awkwardly, "I'm just going to say that I through a bit of a temper tantrum."

The twins looked curious for more details but shared a look and Yukio shook his head, best not to ask. Rin shrugged and agreed for once. "Anyway, you wanna help me make dinner or dessert?" Asked Rin with a childish glee, changing the conversation again and bringing a smile to the blonds lips.

* * *

Okay, just be patient with me people, I've worked it all out I think... Kind of. I kind of had a writing night and was up till nearly 4am just writing writing writing, so I'm just sorting out what was written during sleep deprivation.

All questions will be answered soon...


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One.**

* * *

The dinning room of the old dorm building was alive with noise and people, it may have been only eleven people and one cat, but they seemed to be making enough noise for double that. Rin was laughing, busy making jokes with Bon and Shima, while Izumo sat next to the pink haired young man but ignored him in favour of talking to Paka, whiles still eavesdropping on what he was saying. Konekomaru was sat opposite his old friends but mostly trying to talk to Yukio next to him, despite the noise. Shiemi was sat next to Amaimon, with Nee on her shoulder and watching as Shura talked shop with the Earth King, occasionally stepping in to help when the green haired demon didn't understand what the exorcist was trying to ask him. Throughout all of this, Kuro was sat in the kitchen hatch space with Ukobach, the pair of them chattering telepathically about things while calmly enjoying a snack together. Divino had arrived with Rin and Yukio, and happily helped pitch in with the dinner prep until he'd gotten a phone call and had had to disappear for a while, but he'd said he would be back by the end.

In fact, Divino wandered back in just as Rin was dishing out the pudding –a delicious cheesecake with fresh berries and sauce on top, with thick cream on the side. The demon waved as he saw the golden haired young man walking in, still tucking his wings away as he pushed open the door, and Rin plated him up a slice of the pudding without even asking if he wanted any.

"Hey everyone," smiled Divino as the rest of the room noticed him walking in. "I'm sorry about that, I hope I didn't miss too much."

"Nothing much really," shrugged Rin as he handed him the plate.

"Only dinner." Called Shura cheekily.

"Yeah, but I asked you not to wait for me on that account," replied Divino almost shyly, shifting to lean against one of the empty tables as Rin finished handing out the cake. "So, have you talked about... you know..."

"Oh so that's why you've come back?" Teased Bon with a wicked smirk, "you don't want to see us, you just want to know if your going to have your work cut out for you or not."

Divino started to reply but realized he was being teased and stuck out his tongue instead and turned his attention to his cheesecake instead, making most the group chuckle. "I'm pretty sure your not supposed to tease gods," admonished Yukio, looking at Bon but winking as he did. "He could get sulky and do something nasty to you."

"Like what?" Snorted Shura from her seat, "all I've ever seen him do is fly around talking to people, and occasionally kis-" Shura's eyes widened a moment as her mouth was gently covered by Divino's hand. It hadn't even been a second, hadn't even been a moment. In less than a blink, Divino had been leaning on the far table and then he was suddenly behind Shura, leaning forwards slightly and putting his hand over her mouth to stop her speaking. His cheesecake was still on his plate, his fork still held loosely in the hand holding the plate.

"Now now, lets not go talking about what you don't yet understand, my darling." Warned Divino, he was smiling but there was an edge to it that was dangerous and Shura felt herself shiver slightly. She'd seen that look before, only once, on Mephisto's face, when she'd tried to get answers out of him about his intentions with Rin and she'd ran away as quickly as she could while still maintaining her threat at the demon. Of course, she had just pinned him over his desk but he'd still felt in control of things enough to warn her that it would be such a shame if she died young...

Rin sat down next to Yukio with a clattering from his plate, either oblivious to the slight tension in the room or doing so to intentionally break it. It did the trick and everyone seemed to shift and move, giving Divino a chance to remove his hand and smoothly walk back to where he had been before, the only sign of his agitation was his resettling his wings as he moved.

"But there's a point to that," began Shima with a playful smile. "We've not really talked about, what people left to talk about."

"I think that only just made grammatical sense," teased Konekomaru, but he didn't interrupt as Bon took over now.

"We needed everyone here really to talk about it first," he said with a nod, his eyes now moving from face to face in the room. His attitude was the same as ever, slightly serious but the faint smile told everyone that it wasn't bad news. "And its good that Divino is here, since we don't have to go and find him afterwards."

Divino looked up from his plate, slightly surprised, "so you've made up your minds already?"

"Can't speak for the rest of them," smirked Bon cockily, "but the three of us know our answers."

"I do too," insisted Izumo, almost eager not to be left out there. "My parents were nervous about the whole thing, but they've never really understood anything about demons and True Cross and Cram School, anyway. If I hadn't met an Exorcist in town one day when I was ten, I'd never have known that what I was seeing was really real. They just used to try and placate me all the time, going along with whatever I said if it didn't seem dangerous and hoped I'd grow out of it. Thankfully they know more now, but they said that so long as I'm doing what I want to with my life and I come back safe, they are happy for me."

"I talked to my mom," said Shiemi, her voice quiet and sounding slightly saddened as she spoke. "She wasn't too happy when I first spoke to her about this and we had a bit of an argument, but after she'd cooled off I managed to talk her round. It's a little strange really, because when I told her about Amaimon living in the garden and that it would be a Shrine for all demons that are related to earth... she was surprised and a little scared, but she didn't get angry or anything. It just took her some time to get used to the idea. She was just angry at me when I tried to explain about the Curse of Assiah." Green eyes looked up at the group, the sadness melting into soft joy and Shiemi smiled warmly, "I'm going to help you, Rin and Yukio. No matter what you choose to do, and what it takes to do it."

The twins smiled softly at the blond gardener, and neither would deny feeling a gentle affection towards Shiemi, but they'd both seen the way she was looking at Amaimon recently. It was just an unspoken agreement that they would keep an eye on the pair, to encourage Amaimon if he was still blind to Shiemi's affection, or hunt him down like an animal if he broke her in **any. way.** But they both silently agreed that that boat had sailed, and in return, they would always have each other.

But Divino had stood up properly and was looking around the room, his face serious now. "Have you all done your research on me? Do you all know what it is you are being offered?"

"We discovered what was there to be found," said Bon, almost formally as he spoke up for everyone. "You just pointed us in the right direction. It took a massive leap of faith to understand everything that we were being told about you, Divino, but it was proved right when we spoke to Amaimon."

Divino blinked in surprise again and looked at the green haired demon, "you helped them?"

"No," answered Amaimon flatly. "I helped her. She asked me to answer their questions, in return for a price."

"And the price?"

"To turn her garden into a shrine to the King of Earth and Kin," he answered again, never blinking or looking away. "It was close enough anyway, it needed only a few blessings to make it a place of peace and strength."

"Your Father cannot be happy about that," commented Divino, his tone was still serious as he matched stares with the demon. "After his defeat and failure to destroy Assiah, you have almost **openly** declared your allegiance here. The last time you had a proper shrine, it was in Pompeii."

Amaimon broke away and looked down at his clawed hands, seeing the dirt under the finger nails still from where he'd been planting in the garden earlier that day. It was one of the things he did hate about humans -and Divino was human enough to annoy him- it was their habit of asking him things that upset him, or made him think too hard about his actions. He swallowed hard and didn't look up as he spoke, "Father has always longed for Assiah. The fact one of his son's has something he cannot, displeases him and keeps me at the lowest ranking of the Baal."

"That will change." Said Divino simply, folding his arms as Amaimon's head shot up, eyes begging the question but Divino was turning his attention to the others in the room again. "Now, I will ask you each in turn. Do you wish to receive the Curse of Assiah, the gift of The Endless Wanderer that will forever change you?" The tension in the room grew and he saw many people swallowing with dry mouths. But there was something else, something only Rin and Yukio seemed to sense as Divino stood taller, it was like the softest of touches from a familiar energy.

"Ryuji Suguro, as the first to speak, you will be the first to answer," instructed Divino, brilliant green eyes seeming to pin the boy in his seat as he spoke. "Do you wish to receive the Curse of Assiah? To abandon all responsibilities and expectations of you and walk the world forever alone?"

"Yes." Answered Bon, his face set into a stubborn but challenging scowl, there was a glint in his eyes that made Divino nearly smile. "I will not be alone because I'll always be following Rin and Yukio. I will follow them into Gehenna itself, since my dream is to defeat Satan and avenge my home Temple."

Divino nodded wordlessly and turned to look at the person sat next to him, "Renzo Shima, do you wish to receive the Curse of Assiah? To live forever and watch all you know change, see your family age and die while you do not?"

The pink haired young man looked up calmly at the winged man, "I've been given the blessings of my entire family. They were surprised that I was going to do something so noble and worthwhile with my life, I can't disappoint them now. So yes, of course I'll do it."

"And now you, Miss Izumo Kamiki." Continued Divino, turning his brilliant gaze to the dark haired girl. "Do you wish to receive the Curse of Assiah? Can your acid tongue and limited tamers skills really help your friends?"

Izumo smiled proudly and folded her arms, "of course I can. Pride may come before a fall, but my job round here is to make sure no one else gets too full of themselves, that they then forget what they came here for. I'll take your curse."

"Good answers so far," nodded Divino solemnly. His gaze drifted to the girl sat next to Izumo, "you my darling are not able to receive my offer, but what do you think of all this?"

Paku jumped slightly as Divino addressed her, and couldn't stop herself from bringing her hands up to her chest nervously as she blushed. "I'm proud that Izumo is thinking of others, and that she's following the Okumura brothers. I only wish I was strong enough to help her more. It is going to be strange, seeing her not really change much and I'm going to get older and older, but I'll always be there if she needs me!"

"Your friendship seems to do more than you realize for Miss Kamiki," replied Divino and now his gaze moved to the other side of the table. It landed on Shura, who was sitting there looking like she was enjoying the worlds biggest joke but was keeping her mouth shut for the sake of not spoiling it for everyone else. She was leaning forwards on the table, her chin resting on one fist as her eyes followed who was speaking, a smirk on her lips.

"Miss Shura Kirigakure, do you wish to receive the Curse of Assiah? To follow the boys, who stole your beloved mentor's love and attention, from you, his most loyal apprentice?" Asked Divino, his voice almost cold now as he spoke, his eyes boring into hers. "Do you really wish to return to the hell where you were born?"

Shura's smirk slowly grew into a wide grin, but it was as nasty as Divino's words had been so far, and she narrowed her eyes at him. "If you give me the chance to kill the bastard that has caused me trouble all my life, then I will wade threw rivers of blood to destroy Satan." She said darkly, "but give me the chance to support the son's of my 'beloved mentor', and there is nothing that can stop me. Restoring the place of my birth means little to me."

"You are lucky that humans of Gehenna can still come under my rule," Divino said, almost flippantly but still serious. "But then, when has the circumstances of your birth had anything to do with the life you lead? Now moving on, Amaimon King of Earth and the seventh of the Baal, I ask something different of you. Do you swear, on your demon blood and your demon heart, that you will support and follow your young brothers, Rin and Yukio? No matter the path they walk or the result of their struggle?"

"Yes." Replied Amaimon, lifting his fingers to his mouth and starting to chew away at one of his claws. "Yes. It will be extremely amusing."

"Good." Nodded Divino, turning his gaze on the blond sat next to the demon. "Miss Shiemi Moriyuma, do you wish to receive the Curse of Assiah? To leave all that is good and pure in your life behind you, and throw yourself into the darkness, in a vain hope you'll help destroy it?"

Shiemi shivered slightly in her seat but no one missed that her gaze moved to Amaimon before it did to Divino, and she sat up straighter as she met the brilliant green gaze. "I will do all I can to help," she said with only a slight quiver in her words. "Even Gehenna can't be that dark, so I'll help Yuki and Rin, and one day maybe I'll be able to start a garden there." She smiled brightly as she finished.

Divino paused for a moment, his jaw working hard as he kept his face impassive and not laugh. After a few seconds, Divino shifted again. He skipped over Rin and Yukio and instead, looked at Konekomaru, sat at the end of the table nearest him and looking so small compared to his classmates. "Lastly, you, Konekomaru Miwa. Do you wish to receive the Curse of Assiah? To drop all responsibilities and leave behind everything you knew? To dance with death and fight Satan himself?"

"No."

The tension that had been growing in the room as Divino moved from person to person, speaking calmly, was almost broken then as Shiemi and Izumo gasped faintly. Konekomaru was shaking slightly but he lifted his head up and smiled at everyone, his shaking lessening as he saw the nods of encouragement from Bon and Shima.

"It is not out of fear or anything," he said, hoping to explain himself better. "I'm still going to qualify as an Exorcist and fight demons, but mainly, I'll be going home to Kyoto and taking over the Temple as the High Priest, in place of Bon. My mum and dad were both killed in the Blue Night, and the Temple took me in and raised me. Bon's mum and dad always treated me like I was their own flesh and blood, and I owe them something in return. So it is the least I could do, to instead allow Bon to fight by your sides and I'll return the temple to its former glory with my own two hands. And I think... part of me has always **wanted** to really..." Konekomaru paused and swallowed hard as he looked up at Rin and Yukio at last, "I'm sorry I won't be fighting with you. But, my kids probably will... if I have any."

"Of course you will," smiled Yukio warmly, "and I'm glad we're not going to get everyone involved in this."

"Oh I'm not just leaving you to it," smiled Konekomaru, gaining confidence as no one shouted at him or accused him of anything. "I'm going to be supporting you from the side lines, you can count on that. I'm going to turn the Temple around, get it back to strength and then I'll make it a safe place for you both to come, any time you want to."

"I accept your answer, Konekomaru Miwa." Said Divino, bringing the tension back with a few simple words. Everyone was looking at him, but he was now looking at both Rin and Yukio, his gaze seeming to be staring them in the eyes without moving. "Now you two." He said, and whatever it was they had sensed before Divino had started talking, the faint edge of energy in the room, it seemed to tighten now and draw itself in, tugging gently.

"You have heard what was spoken here today. These words are paramount, being akin to binding oaths of loyalty, for your friends would not be taking on such a great burden, if it was not to follow where you lead. So in return, I will ask that you will swear, both of you, to love, honour, protect and respect the sacrifices they are making today. In agreeing to follow you, they are forfeiting there lives as humans and will instead be remade by my hand. To fail now would be to throw their love for you back in their faces and carry on in life alone, what is your answer?"

"Remade by your hand?" Repeated Rin, before Yukio could manage to say anything. The black haired teen had an almost desperate look as he looked up at Divino. "Does that mean your going to hurt them? That they'll be different people when your done?"

"Rin!" Hissed Yukio, grabbing hold of his brothers arm.

Rin looked at his brother, his face set in a stubborn frown that meant he would carry on asking questions until he got the answers he wanted. But as there eyes met, something in him seemed to realize that that was what Divino had just said, that his friends were going to do this, no matter what. He sighed and had to swallow hard around a large lump in his throat as he looked at the faces around the table, before back at his brother again.

"How did we ever get so lucky, brother?" He asked, in a slightly thick voice.

"I don't know," replied Yukio honestly, "I just hope we never disappoint such unwavering loyalty."

The pair looked at Divino and spoke in unison, whether that had been there intention or not wasn't clear, but it worked. "We swear!"

"Then it is done." Nodded Divino now, "all that is left, is to preform the casting." He opened his wings and they continued to grow until they were the full size needed to carry him threw the skies; in the low ceiling dinning room, they only just seemed to fit. Once they were fully grown, Divino stepped aside and there was an archway behind him, its frame looked like it had been grown, not carved, from a soft honey coloured wood. Inside the archway there was nothing to see. Simply nothing, not the other side of the room, nor a blackness. The group quickly realized that whatever was there, their minds simply refused to allow them to see and understand it.

"Those that are to accept the curse, you will step threw." Ordered Divino, his tone still neutral but there seemed to be a weight of authority to it now. "Those demons who are to be bound into this pact, will also step threw." With that said, Divino didn't wait for a reply, he simple turned and stepped threw, ducking slightly to get his wings under the frame.

And he was gone.

The group in the room looked from one to another, all of them thinking the same thing but none of them wanted to be the first to speak. No one wanted to be the first to move either it seemed, until Rin frowned and slammed his hands on the table as he rose. Wordlessly he cast a look around the room, and stepped boldly threw the archway, vanishing. Yukio was only a step behind him, and Amaimon chuckled almost playfully as he jumped to his feet and dashed forwards.

"Hey, wait for me guys," called Shiemi as she hurriedly lifted her legs over her bench and moved forwards, her kimono hindering her movements slightly. She too moved to the archway without hesitating, vanishing with the others.

"Well, it seems a bit weird," said Bon as the room suddenly seemed a lot more empty.

"Like I'm going to wait any longer," smirked Shura as she got to her feet and sauntered over to the archway. "See you on the other side boys and girls," she winked and stepped threw.

Bon, Shima and Izumo got nervously to their own feet, looking between each other. It was Shima that seemed to voice the unspoken opinion, "I get the feeling that we're always going to be the ones that look before they leap, no matter what happens."

"Yeah, that's probably true," sighed Izumo but she smiled faintly too, looking down at Paku. "But I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Same here!" Agreed Bon and the three marched into the gate, with Bon pausing only a moment to turn and give Konekomaru a salute before he too, vanished.

* * *

Okay, stick with me guys, I know what I'm doing... I think... I'm kind of flying by the seat of my pants really. It makes sense to me, but then again, I'm writing it, not reading it fresh. :o Have faith!


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two.**

* * *

There was darkness.

It was the darkness of complete nothing, without shape or form, sense or sound. It wasn't just the darkness of having your eyes closed or being asleep, it was so all consuming that it seemed to press down on the mind and smother all thought, leaving only the growing feelings of doubt and fear.

But before anyone could start to panic or suspect foul play, the darkness faded into light without too much fuss, and it was a soft, almost golden light that brought warmth with it. Warmth and a strange feeling of security, the reassurance of a mothers words after a nightmare.

Everyone shifted and opened there eyes at the same time, lifting there heads to look around as they realised they were laying on soft grass. Sitting up and looking around properly, once everyone was sure that everyone else was here too, it was clear that they were in what looked like a large garden. Shiemi and Amaimon where the first to their feet, both of them gazing with wide-eyed wonder at the scenery around them.

"Its like the Garden of Amahara," whispered Shiemi, her voice carrying in the soft stillness around them. It wasn't that there was no noise, but it was like the world around them was sleeping, there was no breeze or wind to move the air and no birds or bugs to disturb the peace. The place didn't seem dead or creepy, only asleep.

"That's because this **is** the Garden of Amahara," replied Amaimon, equally as amazed. "Even I have never been here before, but I know what it is."

"This is where I was born," said Divino now, breaking the peace slightly as he spoke and made the group turn to look. He was leaning against a tree, just behind where everyone seemed to have woken up and he only had eyes for the world around him. His face was filled with an almost painful longing, it was reflected in his voice as he spoke.

"At least, I think it was," he said softly, almost to himself really but his voice carried well in the stillness. "There are as many stories about me as there are facts and over the many... many centuries, not even I can remember what is real sometimes. I don't know how I came to be here, whether I fell from heaven or I was born here, in the womb of Assiah itself... But this is my home, my true place and I come here only when I am most in need."

"Why?" Asked Shiemi quietly, turning to look at Divino. "If its so beautiful here, how could you ever leave?"

"Because I was not born to tend to **this** world," replied Divino with a sigh, his eyes still on the scenery. "This world is just a simple, unchanging memory really. It doesn't exist anywhere in the world and if I was to stay here, I would soon age and die, like the human I appear to be." He looked now at the others, eyes still sad but it lifting slowly as he started to smile, "and it will be the same for you all when I am done. You will be able to come to this place, but every time you do, you will start to age and eventually you will die. Since death takes everyone in its own way, there is no promise that you will be old when you die here. Only that you will be peaceful."

Divino left those words hanging between everyone for a moment before he finally moved, striding away from the tree. "Okay okay, lets get this started now." He said, rubbing his hands together and trying not to appear too solemn. "It will soon be a time for joy and celebration, you will each be stepping out on a new path in life. Come on, stand up, stand up."

Everyone followed his urging, and Divino resettled his wings as he waited, smiling slightly. "Good, now lets see... I want Rin, Yukio and Amaimon over there by the tree I was stood under. Stand there and do not move, no matter what happens! Everyone else, stand in a circle around me. Good, all ready?"

Everyone shared curious looks as they followed Divino's orders, with a few of them shooting a nervous look at the demons under the tree, sat watching. There were nerves and worries, all of them were anxious in some way but it was only Shura that seemed to be completely confident and at ease. Divino meanwhile had closed his eyes and was taking long steady breaths, while lifting his hands so they rested at waist height but palm upwards. Without opening his eyes, he asked for everyone to put there hands down by their sides and close their eyes, trusting they would do it.

"Oh Great Gaia, Mother Earth and life giver," began Divino in low tones. It sounded like a pray but something in the way the air changed around the group, made it feel more like half a conversation. "I am your true born son, made not to create life but to guard it against destruction. I call on you now, for the power to shape those before me, that they will be better servants to your will. They will go to your sister world, they will restore the balance and harmony. Move threw me now, your true servant, and do your will."

Rin, Yukio and Amaimon watched on, in mute curiosity as Divino stood slightly taller than everyone around him, speaking to someone they couldn't see but seemed to be able to feel. And in the stillness of this non-world, a breeze moved at last and brushed the hair of those standing together, eyes closed.

When Divino spoke again, it wasn't his voice that came out; for a start, it was a female voice. "Oh my dear boy," said the warm rich voice, while Divino's lips moved. "My dear, sweet, child of destruction. You bring such innocent and pure children before me and ask for such a heavy burden to be placed upon them. But I can see in their hearts that they have chosen this path, and none of them do this unwillingly." There was a pause for a moment, but the voice returned soon, warm and comforting. It reminded all who heard it, that this was what a mother was supposed to sound like, but it was mostly the demons watching on that felt tears pricking at their eyes, since none of them had ever known a mother.

"So as you ask, my beloved son," continued the voice. "I will reshape them into warriors, warriors that will be able to stand proud besides the heir's of Gehenna. They will be companions, guards and guides to the new Kings of Gehenna, with the duty of making sure they do not fall, as Satan has done." Light began to gather around Divino's hands, seeming to be pulling it out of the air and towards his hands, but it was also surrounding the five people gathered around him. "They will live, until they are truly slain or wish to come here and die. A fate no human was made to withstand for long. But worse, as price for their change, because there must always be a price, I shall take away the joy of parenthood. None of these children will be able to have children of there own. And in return, they will grow. In strength and speed, wisdom and intelligence, stronger and stronger for the next fifty years; matching pace with the demons they have sworn to follow."

On the hill, Rin opened his mouth slowly as part of him wanted to call out but Yukio put his hand on his brothers arm. Neither of them stopped looking at what was happening, but Rin moved his arm until he was gripping tightly to his brothers hand now. Guilt coursed threw the older twin, and he worried that in time his friends would grow to hate them, for the price they had paid to join them.

Somehow, it was the feel of Amaimon's hand coming to rest on Rin's shoulder, that helped to sooth his turmoil. The hand had fallen heavily and the grip was almost painfully tight, but he knew that his brother was only trying to comfort him, and he lifted his free hand to grip the hand on his shoulder. The three demons continued to watch as the light started to grow now, lifting the figures up and off of their feet at the same time as surrounding them entirely, almost hiding them from view by the brilliance of it all.

It wasn't long before the demon's were closing their eyes from the brightness, but in that frozen moment, a voice whispered to them all, seeming to be coming from the air just behind them. "Little Princes, you will receive no blessings from me. **Your** gift was given to your mother, when she was born to this world. She was given protection from the blue flames, that you might be born. And you, King of Earth, my lost son, I have a gift for you, though you may curse me for it later on when your brother Samael finds out. You will be given human emotion."

"B-but I have-" Amaimon tried but the voice shushed him soothingly and he stopped talking.

"Yes my son, but out of all the demon kin, you are closest to me." Said the voice gently, "you should feel the wonder and love of this world. Not just the cold, burning hate all demons of Gehenna know. Destruction that comes so naturally, will now come with a price. But your hate and fury will burn within you and enliven you beyond your wildest dreams! And if you go so far as to learn love..."

The light started to fade back now, and in truth it had only been blindingly bright for a few moments, but the speaking voice had made it seem longer as it had whispered into their ears. The presence behind them moved away and the boys shifted at last, seeming able to breath once more. Rin and Yukio looked at each other, tightening there grip on the others hand and twining their tails together for comfort; but Amaimon was blinking in surprise, as his mouth moved soundlessly, slowly trying to shape words but failing.

Something had happened to him, inside of him? Inside his head? He didn't know, but he felt... odd all of a sudden.

Sitting still, the King of Earth tried to work out what it was that had just happened to him. It was like something inside of him had... snapped? No, not snapped because that was how it felt when he got so angry he didn't listen to his big brother. No, this was different but still the same as that. Not angry, but it was... everything else? It made no sense!

* * *

The light winked out now, disappearing as suddenly as it had appeared and leaving the after images flitting over the vision of the demons. Laying on the grass were Bon, Shima, Izumo, Shiemi and Shura, all of them appearing to simply be asleep, chests moving gently up and down. Divino was still stood tall in the middle of them, his hands out and his eyes closed, and he seemed fine until he let out a gentle sigh and simply folded up on the grass, landing awkwardly on his wings. Rin and Yukio were on their feet in moments, moving hurriedly towards the fallen winged man and their friends.

Yukio reached Divino first and wordlessly motioned for Rin to check the others, the older boy nodded and moved to Bon, placing a hand on his chest and head. The younger twin turned his attention to Divino, reaching out a hand and resting his fingers on the pulse point in the man's neck, finding it with the ease of long practice as he switched his attention to his wrist watch for a moment. But it was little help, since the hands seemed to have frozen the moment they had arrived here. Frowning in annoyance, Yukio switched to counting under his breath until he was satisfied that Divino's pulse wasn't too erratic. He checked his temperature, then reached out and shifted Divino's body, moving him so that he wasn't laying so painfully on his wings. Once again, Yukio remembered that until recently, this little job would have required two people to accomplish but now he could manage on his own just fine.

"He's okay," said Yukio, sitting back on his heels and looking up at his brother. Rin had moved from person to person, touching their foreheads and just above their hearts, and smiling as he felt nothing different from normal. Bon had shifted under his touch, and Izumo had mumbled briefly while rolling her head, further reassuring him that they really were fine.

Rin was just coming to Shura now, the last of the five and as he laid a hand on her forehead, her eyes snapped open at the same time she grabbed his wrist. He didn't move, but the demon twin did smile down at her as her eyes focused on his face. The combat reflex's of a highly trained Exorcist. Rin looked up at his brother, "everyone's okay here Yukio," he said softly. "They are just asleep."

"Ugh," groaned Shura, letting go of Rin's wrist and pushing herself to sit up. "Speak for yourself, I feel like shit." She grunted, rubbing her eyes as she brought her legs up now, resting her chin on her knee's a moment.

"You always feel like shit in the morning," teased Rin with a smile. He turned his head to look for his brother, and spotted Amaimon still sitting under the tree a few meter's away. His normally bored expression was now traded for the wide-eyed look of shock and surprise, the same one he'd worn when Rin had cut him apart, realised the older twin. His dark rimmed eyes were wide, his hands open and claw like before his face as he stared at nothing.

"Shit, Yukio," called Rin, starting to have a bad feeling about what was wrong with their older brother. Yukio looked up and the pair shared a look before they moved together, heading over to the King of Earth.

"Amaimon?" Said Yukio as he knelt near the demon, one hand on his gun, just in case.

"Big brother?" Ventured Rin, kneeling on the other side of Amaimon.

There was silence still for a moment, only filled with the ragged panting from the demon before them. It was as the twins were sharing another look, trying to work out what to do or say, when Amaimon let out a strangled whine at last. He blinked and his fingers moved, flexing in and out for a moment as the demon tried to calm his breathing.

"That..." Murmured Amaimon quietly, making the twins lean closer. "That..."

"That what?" Asked Rin, clueless.

"That fucking bitch!" Hissed Amaimon, his expression sharpening into one of feral anger as he bared his fangs. His hands slammed down into the dirt before him, as he threw his head back while a tortured howl escaped his throat, eyes squeezed shut. But the world around them was so still and quiet that it only seemed to drink up the sound, giving no echo's, almost mockingly.

"That-that fucking bitch," repeated Amaimon, starting to shake slightly now and still not seeming to see anything around him. "I'll-I'll... What did she- Why? Arghhh! Why?!"

"Amaimon?" The name was spoken gently, enquiring without sounding scared or frightened, only curious. All three demons looked up to see Shiemi standing on the grass a step away from them. She looked no different than before, the same soft blond hair, the same warm green eyes and pastel pink kimono.

The Demon King of Earth sat there, shaking slightly still and frozen between pure anger and the sudden surge of new emotion that flooded him, when he laid eyes on the gardener. It was all so familiar and so alien to him. His jaw and throat worked as he swallowed hard, before cringing at himself and bowing his head, jaw clenched tight enough to hear the enamel of his teeth creak. There was a smothered whimper and the demon launched himself at the girl, arms open and latching onto her waist as he buried his face in her stomach.

Rin and Yukio had been frozen in shock, both unable to move fast enough to stop whatever Amaimon had been about to do, and now guilt washed it's way threw them both as they saw the demon Kings shoulders shake with muffled sobs. Shiemi had looked shocked and surprised to begin with, but in a blink she was bringing her hands up to gently caress Amaimon's back and head. She shot the twins an annoyed look and the pair scurried to their feet and moved away, all too glad to leave Shiemi with the crying King of Earth. The desire to help him was fighting the cold logic that simply stated, neither of them knew how to help him.

Moving back to the others, Shura was kneeling by Divino and looking confused, while the other students were on their feet and looking only slightly sleepy still. "Any change?" Asked Yukio as he knelt on Divino's other side, Shura looked up at him and shook her head.

"No, and we need him awake to get us home." She said, sounding more irritated than angry.

"No we don't," said Bon now, looking more alert as he pushed his long fringe out of his face and clipped it in place. "Gaia and Divino both said that we could come and go from this place as we liked. So that means that there must be some way for us to open a door ourselves."

"But we'd need him to show us first?" Asked Shima, looking uncertainly from his best friend and down at the sleeping man.

Rin had been stood there, his fingers working on the strap of his sword bag. He'd not had it on his shoulder when eating, but it had been next to him at the table, and he'd grabbed it without even thinking -it was a reaction that was so engraved in his being that he hadn't even needed to think about it. It had sat there, innocently in its usual place on his shoulder and he'd not even noticed, but now he was fiddling with the strap at he thought.

"I don't think so." He said at last, tilting his head to the side as he stared at an open patch of grass. "What I've learned so far is that anything to do with magic, takes blood and will power. That could be because we seem to do things with demons all the time and demon magic requires blood, but personally I've found that sheer force of will should get most things done."

"You can't just shout at the world and expect your fire to burn us a way back home." Said Bon dryly, but Rin only smiled at him and took a few steps forward.

"I don't think I have to." He said, his smile becoming challenging as the blue flames began to flicker. Looking forwards, Rin lifted a hand and summoned his fire. He sent it forwards, slowly and almost lazily, directing it to a spot in the air and ordering it to create a circular portal in the air, one that will take himself and the others back home. The fire moved, reaching a distance a meter from Rin's hand and starting to turn, moving slowly and steadily into a circle, moving like it was being poured into a mould and fixed in place. Rin frowned in concentration but the cocky smile never left his lips, as the fire moved and burned; once the circle was complete, Rin tightened his grip on the strap of his bag and 'pushed' harder.

The view inside the circle started to flicker and change, wavering like a bad special effect until the world faded from view and all there was to see was black. Rin dropped his arm and let out a sigh, "there we go." He said and looked over his shoulder at the others. His tired but happy expression was met with open mouthed looks of shock, but he just shrugged. "The Garden of Amahara wants us to come and go, so it kind of helps make opening a gate easy. I don't know how the rest of you will do this, but this seems to work okay for me." Rin turned back to look at his handiwork with pride, but there was a low growling noise from behind him and he turned to see that Bon was glaring at him.

"What?" He asked, confused at what he'd done wrong.

"Nothing!" Snapped Bon, stamping forwards. "How long is it gonna last?"

"Not sure," admitted Rin, looking from his enraged friend and back to the large blue wreathed patch of black. "I have to concentrate on it, like trying to balance a plate on a stick while rubbing your stomach. But I can do it for a while yet."

"Good," snarled Bon and he turned to the others still looking over at them, modulating his tone only slightly as he spoke to them. "Come on, we need to get Amaimon and Divino ready so we can move. Staying here won't help us if Divino just needs time to heal."

"Yes," nodded Yukio, from his position still kneeling next to the unconscious avatar. "I'll bring Divino. Miss Kamiki, can you go and help Shiemi with Amaimon. We need to get moving quickly! I don't want to test Rin's ability to keep that door open." The black haired girl nodded and moved away from the group, while Yukio looked down at Divino again, trying to assess how he'd pick the taller man up.

"Come on, let me give you a hand," said Shura with a sigh. "Your going to have trouble with his wings other wise. I can lift those easily enough."

"Thanks," smiled Yukio softly, as he started to moved Divino's limbs into a better position for lifting.

Shiemi and Izumo came walking back to the group, with Amaimon walking between them, his head was down and his shoulders slumped, but he was also holding tightly onto Shiemi's hand. He was a shadow of his normally unflappable self, he'd always seemed too distant to care about anything except having fun but now... The sweet gardener was looking from face to face with a firm gaze, waiting to see if anyone was going to challenge her or try to make fun of Amaimon, but no one said anything.

With a grunt, Yukio and Shura had lifted Divino, and it was Bon that checked everyone was alright to move. "Okay, are we all ready? Good."

"Yeah, time to go," said Rin with a smile, not removing his eyes from the burning circle. "I'll come threw last, Bon goes first to make sure its okay on the other side, then Divino and those carrying him, then Amaimon with Shiemi and Izumo, then Shima last. Okay?"

There was a chorus of agreement and everyone started to move to the portal, following the order's Rin had given. Finally it was Shima and Rin, and the pink hair teen could see that Rin was starting to shake slightly from the effort. Each time someone had disappeared into the blackness, he'd frowned and grunted slightly while his eyes never left the burning ring of fire, but now Rin was really feeling the strain.

"I get why you called for me to go last," smiled Shima as stepped forwards and looped an arm around Rin's waist. He took Rin's weight on his shoulder, moving carefully so as not to suddenly jar the demon, "we're going to have to move quickly, but keep concentrating." He said, leaning forwards to take the first step towards the portal. "Here we go!"

* * *

^_^;; so... yeah... I left out Konekomaru... sorry... but it seems more accurate some how...

and yeah, I couldn't think how to avoid the slight cheese in this chapter, but the guys recite prayer and scripture all the time so, maybe it doesn't seem so out of place? :o


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three.**

* * *

"I'm so glad to see that everyone made it there and back in one piece!" Boomed a self-satisfied voice as the students, exorcists and demons blinked in confusion. They were back in the large dinning room that they had all been sat in before, and sitting on the table, looking like the cat that had gotten the cream, the canary and the prized goldfish afterwards, was Mephisto Pheles.

Mephisto hopped off of the table and stepped towards Yukio and Shura, holding out his arms and easily taking Divino out of there grasp, with a practiced move. His expression of mild amusement didn't change one bit as he did this, nor did it as he stepped back, arms full. "You'll all be tired. I've had the rooms upstairs all cleaned up and aired out ready. Boys are on the same floor as the Okumura twins, girls your on the floor above. Now go and get some sleep. I'll be back when your all awake and well."

Silence greeted this comment and everyone looked from one to the other in mild confusion for a moment. Then people started to nod and shift, Mephisto made to turn away and then paused, looking over at Rin and giving a wink. "By the way, little brother, well done on your first use of spacial magic. I'm very impressed!"

Rin, looking a little pale, looked up at the purple haired demon and smiled happily, his tail flicking idly behind him a moment, "really? Thanks!"

And with those words said, Rin slipped peacefully into the land of unconsciousness, hitting the floor with a thud. Yukio cried out and turned to his brother, just missing catching him since Rin had been standing behind, Yukio's hands fluttered above his brother in panic as he tried to make sure Rin was okay, almost too worried to touch him.

"Don't worry, he's just exhausted," reassured Mephisto in his 'not very reassuring way'. His eyes flicked up to the cowering dark shape next to Shiemi, "Amaimon, it's probably best that you and Miss Moriyuma go back to your Shrine. She's the one who tends it and you will need the healing energies there. It's a good idea that she also sleeps in the garden tonight."

Mephisto looked around the room one last time, his arms still full on unconscious angel and smiled, "well, I'll see you all later." With that, he turned on the spot and disappeared in a cloud of pink smoke.

"Clowny bastard," sneered Shura but she turned to the students. "Come on, I'll help."

"Your back!" The words were called out from the kitchen and the group looked up to see Konekomaru coming running into the room. "I-I was just taking Paka back to her dorm room, its nearly midnight. Are you all alright?"

* * *

Yukio yawned as he woke up the next morning, the sun shining brightly into his room and warming the place nicely. He sighed in contentment and snuggled closer to Rin, nuzzling gently at his brothers hair and enjoying the faint burnt wood smell that always seemed part of him these days. They had continued to share a bed even now they had come back to the dorm, it had been comforting and nice. But they hadn't come close to having sex yet.

There had been a few sessions of making out, kissing each other until their lips were swollen and their breath was panting. But the combination of long days of work, early mornings and the total lack of experience they both had, was so far keeping things slow between them. He knew it wouldn't be much longer until they were ready, and he only hoped that they would have the privacy to enjoy it.

Personally, Yukio had his suspicions that Mephisto was planning on putting a spanner in the works there, a minor form of revenge for depriving him of one of his favorite 'toys'.

But there would be no fun this morning, he thought sadly, as he sat up and looked down at Rin. His brother was pale and his eyes had dark rings underneath them, showing the way he'd exhausted himself by using his flames like he had. It was nothing that simple rest wouldn't heal, and he reassured himself that next time Rin had to do that, he'd be stronger than before. It was like exercising a muscle that hadn't been used in a long time; sudden bouts of activity would leave you sore and tired, but once you'd healed up, the next time you had to do that, you'd be stronger and able to do more before getting sore and tired again.

Climbing gently over Rin, Yukio hopped out of bed and quietly left the room, heading to the long sink in the middle of the floor and taking his washing things with him. There he met a worried looking Konekomaru, who was in the middle of washing his face and jumped as someone approached him. It was only once he'd gotten his glasses back on that he sighed and smiled, "sorry about that Mr Okumura, sir."

"Its fine," reassured Yukio, putting his things down. "You really should just call me Yukio, outside of class I mean."

"I know," replied Konekomaru, almost shyly. "It just seems a little weird since your still my teacher, sir."

Yukio laughed and shrugged, putting some toothpaste on his brush but pausing before he brought it too his mouth. "Have you checked in on the others?"

Konekomaru nodded, "yes. I always check on Shima because normally he's the hardest to wake up in the morning. But I also looked in on Bon, and **he's** still asleep too! I listened out side of Miss Kamiki's door and Miss Shura's door, I heard them both still asleep."

Yukio shrugged as he moved the toothbrush around in the familiar old pattern. Once he'd finished he rinsed his mouth, spat and looked at Konekomaru again, "thanks for that. I kind of expected that they'll be exhausted. They went through a big change." Briefly, Yukio's mind flashed back to the words that Gaia had spoken; about reshaping them into warriors and taking away their chance of having children. He didn't even know if he'd be able to have children himself, or want to, considering his interest in his brother, but it felt wrong knowing that he was the cause of his friends barrenness. But he caught Konekomaru's guilty shift, and while he knew it had little to do with his thoughts, Yukio knew what might be bothering the young man.

"Do you feel bad about not joining us?" He asked carefully.

Konekomaru twitched and couldn't bring himself to look at Yukio. "I know what I chose and why. And I don't regret my decision."

"But?" Prompted Yukio gently.

"But I still feel like I should be following you all to the end of this." He finished with a despondent sigh.

Yukio smiled and put a hand on the smaller boys shoulder, making the bald head lift suddenly in surprise. "You can't go feeling guilty for something like that," he said gently, smiling warmly. "Your still fighting besides us, your not abandoning us. And you've helped your friends by offering, freely, to take on their responsibilities back home at your Temple. It means they can move forwards without feeling guilty. So why do you feel so bad?"

Konekomaru held Yukio's gaze, despite the desire to look away at almost anything else. He swallowed hard, and shrugged his free shoulder, "I don't know." He admitted, looking down at his hands. "I just feel like I've been let off of the hook or something."

"Not really," Yukio's soft smile turned into a smirk, "your gonna find that your the rock that people will cling to when things get rough."

The bald young man smiled shyly, "that doesn't seem to bad," he said but Yukio chuckled lightly.

"Really? Give it a few years and you might be changing your mind," he said, and the smile faded as another memory came to him. He looked at the small young before him, and dropped his hand off of Konekomaru's shoulder, "to be honest, Gaia said that the other's would grow and change slowly, over the course of the next fifty years. Reaching their full potential at the same time as me and Rin."

"That's a long time," blinked Konekomaru slowly, "but by then, I'll only be sixty-six. I might still be around to see you off."

"That's one way of looking at it," smiled Yukio, trying to take courage from the teens worried smile. "Oh well. Should we see if Ukobach will make us some breakfast? No point in eating alone."

* * *

So... yeah, a cock up on my part there. I mis-labelled the chapters on my computer and ended up loading the wrong one. My bad! Sorry! You can always tell when I'm working tired :o


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four.**

* * *

It was the early afternoon by the time the other Exwire students had started to wake up, mostly they dressed and came down stairs, driven by their hunger but still yawning. Thankfully Ukobach was in an easy frame of mind and he had no qualms about serving up whatever the teens asked for as they reached his serving hatch.

Yukio had already filled Konekomaru and Paku in on what had happened, before he had asked them to wait for the others to wake up. He'd then gone to go and visit the supply shop, calling in on Mrs Moriyuma before heading out to the garden. He had no idea where Amaimon would have set up his altar, or where he would be sleeping, but he paused in the middle of the garden and closed his eyes, letting his senses do the work.

In moments, Yukio was pushing his way carefully threw the bushes and ducking under branches, while around him the Kin of Earth opened eyes and watched him. Yukio found the small Shrine and Altar that had been set up and paused a moment to kneel before it, placing a piece of bread on the altar before he rose and looked around again. The warmly shining clearing was not hard to locate, especially since it not only glowed but there was an over large flower bud in the middle of it. He was as careful as he could be as he approached, since the tree's turned out to be large Ents. They all turned to look at him, lifting there arms but up he raised his open hands.

"Peace. I'm a doctor. I'm also the Prince." He said, feeling a fool for using that title himself. "I'm just here to check on Amaimon."

The words seemed to work well enough and Yukio crept closer, reaching out and peeling back part of one of the petals. Looking inside he saw that Amaimon and Shiemi were both inside and asleep but holding hands and with their foreheads resting against one another like children. Yukio felt something in his chest ache and pull tight at the sight; he guessed it was the old part of him, that had always carried a torch for the gardener, hoping that despite all his troubles, she would one day notice him. While it was still unclear what kind of relationship she had with Amaimon, there was no chance of getting her back, he thought bitterly. He just hoped the green haired demon would watch himself with her.

Nodding to himself that they seemed okay, Yukio pushed a small folded note into the flower and let the petal fall back into place. The note had simply asked them to come to the dorm building whenever they finally woke up.

* * *

Now it was nearly two in the afternoon and everyone was sitting in the same places they had sat the night before, the only exceptions being that Rin was still asleep upstairs and being watched over by Kuro, and Amaimon had insisted that Shiemi sit in his lap so he could continue to wrap his arms around her and hide his face in her back. Yukio noted dryly, that with the sudden expansion of his emotional range, Amaimon had developed a serious dependency issue. He'd need a chance to talk to him soon, to try and help him in any way he could. He owed him that much, if nothing else

No one was really speaking, everyone was still either tired or eating or just sitting there, lost in thought. It had already been verified that no one felt any different than they had yesterday. Bon had seemed particularly annoyed about the fifty year growth plan. It meant that when it was time for everyone to take the Exorcist Exam's, they'd have no advantages what so ever.

It was the sound of someone opening the door that made people turn and look up, breaking the half hour long silence that had settled on the room. Rin was stood in the door way, still looking pale and with dark rings under his eyes, but he was awake... even if he was still yawning.

"Hey, what's everyone looking so mopey about?" He asked through another yawn. He was still dressed in his sleeping shorts, but nothing else and the muscles on his chest shifted and flexed when he stretched. Yukio bit the inside of his cheek and clamped down tightly on his reaction, instead flicking his eyes around to look at the others. When they'd first seen Rin shirtless, the girls had squealed in embarrassment and the guys had made jokes. A fact Yukio had played on to help herd them out the room before they'd seen Rin's tail.

Now no one seemed to care.

"No one's mopey brother," replied Yukio as he shifted over on his bench and made space, "everyone's just tired. Speaking of which, why are you out of bed?"

"Hungry." Replied Rin as he stumbled closer and almost collapsed onto the bench. He smiled at Yukio and then looked over at the serving hatch, calling out for Ukobach and asking for a large list of food. "Hungry," he repeated when he saw Yukio's surprised look.

Yukio rolled his eyes but couldn't stop the way his tail latched onto Rin's, a sure sign that he'd been worried about his brother and was now relieved he was okay. "So, have a I missed anything?" Asked Rin, leaning forwards and resting his arms and head on the table, but looking around as he did.

"Not really," shrugged Bon, still tired enough to fight back a yawn.

"We've not heard from Mephisto about Divino." Replied Shura, shifting in her seat and swilling the beer around inside her can. She'd been as quiet as the rest, seemingly lost in thought.

"Anyone managed to phone him?" Asked Rin now, looking more at the large breasted exorcist than anyone else.

"Can't get in touch." Shrugged Shura before pausing to take a sip from the can, "he's not at home or the office. But if he's taken Divino off somewhere to heal up, then we're just gonna have to wait till he's done."

"Seems my timing is as perfect as ever!" Declared a happy and altogether too loud voice, making everyone in the room jump and look to the door again.

Standing in the doorway was the white clad, purple haired head of the True Cross, Japanese Branch, Sir Mephisto Pheles himself, while standing just behind him was the golden haired, tanned and white winged Avatar of Assah, Divino. "Stop being so dramatic and just get in there," complained the winged man, but he was smiling slightly as he poked the demon forwards.

"You've just no sense of a dramatic moment," chided Mephisto as he walked into the room, swinging his umbrella in one hand and removing his hat with the other.

"Lets not have this argument again," warned Divino, following him in. "Especially in front of the children."

"So! Everyone's awake it seems," smiled Mephisto as the pair came to a stop at the head of the table, standing side by side and looking confident. "A perfect time for us to get some explanations and new rules out of the way."

"New rules?" Groaned Rin, resting his chin on his arms, sulkily.

"Its not just you, little brother," reassured the demon with a smile. "Its for all of you really. You all now bare a mark that separates you from other normal humans, at the moment its not as visible as pointed ears and a tail, but these changes will manifest over time."

"But relax okay, it **really** won't be something so obvious," soothed Divino, as he saw Shima and Bon share a worried look. "You do have to remember, its only those with Tempertaint that see the demonic side of Rin and Yukio. To everyone else that goes to school here, they look as normal as you all do."

"But its going to take a long time, right?" Asked Bon, still irritated by that fact.

"You'll be surprised at how quickly the years may roll by," said Mephisto with a flourish from his umbrella. "It's pointless to say, but you children will be busy, all of you."

"That's partly why we're here," smiled Divino, but it wasn't a nice smile. "Since I woke up, we've been organising the training regime for you all."

"All of us?" Asked Shura, almost tartly.

"Yes," nodded Divino, the smile only growing. "You and Yukio may be fully qualified exorcists, but in comparison to the level you'll have to be when you want to go to Gehenna, you might as well be children again."

"Asshole," muttered Shura as she looked away and took a swig from her can.

"But you've nothing much to worry about yet," chuckled Mephisto, while Divino stuck his tongue out at Shura. "Unfortunately, until you are **all** fully qualified exorcists, none of you will be attending normal classes any longer. With the only exception being Mr Miwa, who will be continuing on with a normal routine."

"What?" Blinked Yukio, seeing his dream of being a doctor, fading away from his life.

"No more English class?" Gaped Shima, happily.

Rin had sat up, his tail straight in the air behind him as he looked wide eyed at the pair. He was smiling for a moment as he realized he wouldn't have to suffer through his normal lessons any longer, but the smile faded as he looked at his brother.

"Wait, what about Yukio?" He asked, looking back at Mephisto now. "He wants to be a Doctor. He needs to go to class still."

"As to that," began Mephisto lazily, shifting slightly as Rin started to glare stubbornly at him. "Once you've all passed your exorcist exams, private tuition can be arranged for those that want to fill in the gaps of their education."

"So I'll have to wait until these guys have all qualified?" Said Yukio, more to himself than anyone else. "Its not like I'll never accomplish my dream of being a Doctor... Its just going to have to wait another few years." He looked up at Rin and smiled, "don't worry brother. Knowing what I know now, waiting a year or two before I can finish my studies, won't really stop me now. We're going to have centuries after all."

"Yeah..." Pouted Rin, still feeling like it was his fault somehow, "but you want to be a Doctor now."

Yukio laughed, unable to stop himself in the face of such a childish desire, and it wasn't even a selfish one. "I'm fine," he reassured, but then turned his eyes up to Mephisto. "Although, I'm now interested to know what you will all be doing, instead of attending class."

"Easily explained," replied Mephisto with a shrug, "more lessons of Exorcist Cram School. I've spoken to the teachers already. More lessons, more missions with supervision, and more training in your specialized area's of expertise."

"Hey you bald bastard!" Called Shura from her spot near the other end of the table, "you've not talked to me about this, it means more work for me!"

"Yes well," dismissed Mephisto, saying nothing else to explain himself and making the large breasted exorcist curse and mutter under her breath.

"What happens afterwards?" Asked Shima now, raising his hand like he was still in class before blushing slightly and dropping it.

"That's where I will take over your training." Said Divino, straightening up slightly and looking at the group. "You will operate as normal exorcists, going on missions and slowly making your way up the ranks, based on your skills and abilities. But the entire time, you must be mindful of me."

"Why?" Asked Izumo as Divino paused.

"Because once a year, I will be coming by to test you all on how you've grown." Explained the winged man with a nod, "the times will not be regular, and the time period I may appear will run from January to December. So you will always have to be training, always have to be on your guard."

"Seriously?" Whined Shima, slumping in his seat.

"But it gets worse," shrugged Divino, folding his arms. "there will be times when I just want to come by True Cross and see how your doing. Every time you see me, you'll have to work out if I'm going to attack you, or talk to you."

"Why would you do that?" Snapped Izumo in disbelief.

"Because you need to learn that demons, despite appearances, are not nice." Explained Divino, the smile dropping from his face. He looked directly at Rin and Yukio as he spoke, "when you two start looking for allies in Gehenna, you will have to be ready to fight them if they show any sign of turning on you. Show weakness, show compassion, and they will cut you down the first chance they get. To bring some balance to Gehenna, you must first take control, or no matter how hard you work, it will all be for nothing."

Rin looked anguished by this but Yukio, who knew more about demons and there true natures, despite what his brother seemed to think, reached under the table and took Rin's hand. It was true that not all demons were bad, just like not all humans were good. But the stronger the demon, the more chance that they would betray them or attack them, if they thought they were weak.

"But that's not until you pass," smiled Divino, making the atmosphere in the room relax slightly. "For now, I can't interfere with your training or education any further, in case the Vatican try to use it as an excuse to ban you from the test."

"Why would-?" Began Konekomaru confused, but Divino chuckled.

"Well, I am kind of a God in there eyes, despite how many times I try to explain it that I'm not."

"I guess..." Agreed the bald young man.

"Moving on now," said Mephisto, stepping closer to the table and bringing his umbrella to rest in front of him, resting both hands on its ice-cream molded grip. "There is still one week before classes start again, but the students will be returning in four days time, ready for lessons on the Monday. Considering all that you have done over the last week alone, your to be granted free time to rest and relax as you see fit. New time tables will be passed to you soon."

The students in the room seemed to relax now, breathing out a sigh of relief and sharing hopeful looks at the thought of nearly a whole week off without having to do anything.

"Oh one last thing," said the demon, raising a finger as if he'd suddenly remembered something that had slipped his mind. "I forgot to mention this sooner, but all of you will be moving into this dorm building as of tomorrow night."

"What?!"

"Including you too Shura."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Note; due to a review I had, I feel the urge to ask about the character Divino. I've tried to go out of my way to make him seem other-worldly, too pretty, too perfect seeming. This was partly because I'm thinking of throwing out either a second story or some extra chapters after the main story, that show everyone seeing the character in a far more human light, seeing past the glitter and wings to the old tired creature underneath. Do you think I've gone about it the right way? Since, again I'm trying to lead up to various things etc :( I know I drag on a little, but I don't like writing the "1-fall in love 2-have sex 3-happy ever after stories" :O opinions?


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five.**

* * *

"-is why you should always remember the Diagram of Demonic Elements when it comes to fighting low level demons. Yes, some can be over come by simple force, but part of a demons power lies in never knowing all its tricks. They are constantly evolving and changing as they fight to stay in this world, and not be sent back to Gehenna."

Rin frowned in concentration, managing to make a few notes, since what Yukio was saying today actually seemed to make some sense to him. It was a whole month now since the Gehenna gate had stormed over True Cross, trying to swallow the world and destroy it, bringing the two together to create a new one.

"There's twenty minutes of class left, in that time, I'll be handing out a quick test." Yukio smiled warmly as the room resounded with groans. Rin snickered and turned in his seat slightly to look at the collection of students around him, the room was nearly full.

Despite the fact that the wealthy elite of True Cross Academy had all gone home for the summer, True Cross was still a normal town with normal schools and students in it. It was those numbers that mostly filled the room, although Rin had spotted a few that attended the Academy itself, he guessed they'd hung around for some reason and got caught up in the chaos like everyone else. A lot of teenagers had ended up with tempertaint.

"Rin, stop snickering and pass out these papers." Ordered Yukio, ruining his brothers good mood in a second. The black haired teen spun around in his seat and snatched the sheath of papers out of his brothers extended grip, scowling at Yukio's smug smile. "Thank you," said Yukio before he returned to his desk. Rin's tail lashed with frustration, at having to hand out the papers and having to once again, see the uncertain looks that the other students would shoot him. They were new to seeing demons, all of them, so he was grateful that none of them were looking at him like he was filth; they just didn't know what to make of him.

If he didn't start making friends soon, there'd be no hope once they had there lesson about Satan and his blue fire. Oh well..

"Looking good there," winked Gene, smirking at Rin as he moved around to where the young man was sitting on the third row. Sitting next to Gene was the girl, Lana, both of them looking perfectly fine and healthy after there near death experience in the factory two weeks ago. "Does your tail ever keep still?"

Rin looked down at the black appendage that was still flickering idly from side to side. "You know, I've never really thought about it," he said honestly, "its still when I'm asleep or meditating..."

"What's it feel like?" Asked Lana curiously, reaching out to touch it but Rin was at the other end of the row of desks before either of the two students could blink.

Rin gave her an apologetic smile and shook his head, "sorry, but you don't touch a demons tail." He blushed faintly and tried to chuckle.

Lana simply blinked at him confused but she nodded while Gene snickered next to her, elbowing her and whispering something in her ear that made her blush bright red. Rin knew that if he concentrated, he would have heard what it was that Gene said, but he focused on passing out the papers instead.

The last students he passed the papers to, was a trio of familiar looking girls. His smile turned a little wooden as he was ignored by the three girls that Ukobach had tried to cook alive; they were too busy staring at his brother and sighing. Rin knew that Yukio would have been well aware of their attention, as he'd been all week during class, but when Rin had complained to him about the girls, his brother had just smiled at him.

"Are you jealous, big brother?" Yukio had asked, looking up at him from his chair. Rin's face had flushed brightly, mostly because he'd never even considered that that was the reason he didn't like them. At seeing that, Yukio had gotten up and looped his arms around Rin's neck, nuzzling close until his lips were brushing Rin's ear, "that's so cute. But you know that I'm all yours. They'll never even see my tail, let alone the rest of me."

Rin's smile loosened slightly as he straightened and returned to his seat, but it faded as he sighed and looked apprehensively at the paper on the desk. Yukio called out for everyone to start, and Rin flipped it over, expecting to be confused and frustrated from the first question. This was the first years class for general Demonology 101, explaining the most basic things to the new students that had chosen to try and become Exorcists. When he'd been told he would be in this class again, he'd sulked and whined but then sighed. He knew he wasn't bright, and that he was being given a last chance to pull his scores back up from the brink.

But as his eyes looked over the questions, and his delicate ears heard the sounds of anguish and worry from his fellow students, Rin realized that he actually knew the answers! He knew Yukio wouldn't have picked questions that were any easier than he had the first time Rin had sat a test in his class. He'd never cut his brother any slack before, what so ever! But... Rin knew some of the answers!

Maybe he would actually start to understand things better now?

* * *

So, a quick explanation, and moving on... :)


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six.**

* * *

_[Twenty Years Later...]_

The scream pierced the night air, seeming almost muffled in the stifling heat of the summer. The sun hadn't long set and it was nearly eleven, but that was no reason why a young woman couldn't go out for a walk. She'd kept to the common area's, the places where there would be plenty of people so nothing bad could happen to her, she told herself as she ran, fear thundering through her veins. And even if someone had tried to cause her any trouble, she'd got a small can of mace and a rape alarm. No trouble.

But here she was, running for her life from a creature that she'd never seen before but looked like something from a nightmare. It was disfigured with over sized arms and legs, a tiny compact body and a large leering mouth. Whatever it was, it was male and she'd no illusions to that since the creature didn't wear a scrap of clothing.

And it was very excited to meet her.

Turning a corner hard, she panted and spotted a side alley, throwing herself into it and trying to quiet her gasping as she heard the thundering approach of the creature behind her. It hadn't seemed to be even running -when she'd dared to look over her shoulder- it looked like it was enjoying a leisurely jog, bounding forwards with large, bent-backwards legs, its tail thick and slapping the pavement with each step.

Covering her mouth with one hand and closing her eyes tight, she prayed. She prayed that someone would step up and save her. A hero, she thought desperately, a hero with a sword or something. He'd step up and cut that thing in half before taking her somewhere safe and telling her that everything was going to be alright.

She was praying so hard that she nearly missed the sounds of the creature storming forwards and coming to a halt. Daring to open her eyes as she swallowed her whimper but she nearly cried out as she saw a young man standing in the middle of the road, a sword sheathed and resting on his shoulder. He was dressed in a normal looking white shirt and black trousers, in fact looked more like a high school kid than a hero, but it was no one that she recognised.

"I never thought an Incubus would be able to get in here," said the young man calmly, but in the light from the street lamps, she could see he was smiling. The creature was focused on him now, it was level with the mouth of the alleyway but still in the middle of the road, as if to get a good run up on the young challenger.

"Who are you, little male?" Spat the creature, straightening up to its full and proud height.

The young man shifted and chuckled, bringing the sword down to his other hand; gripping the sheath and the handle, ready to draw. He he had scruffy black hair with pointed ears that just poked through the mess, dark eyes but a kind face she thought, biting her lip as she prayed that the boy wasn't about to be killed in front of her. But he looked too good to just die like that.

"You don't recognise your Prince?" Sneered the young man, his grip tightening on the handle of the sword as his eyes flashed momentarily with a blue light.

The creature did little but shift it's stance, its thick tail flexing from side to side until at last it seemed to come to a conclusion. "There are many Princes of Gehenna," it said around the fangs and long tongue. "You will not deny me the virgin girl. I am hungry!"

"No." Snapped the young man, and there was a ringing tone of command in his voice that made the creature hesitate. "Swear yourself to me demon, and I will not kill you."

The demon stared at the young man, seemingly in shock for a moment, because suddenly it laughed and seemed to dismiss him entirely, instead turning towards the alleyway that she was hiding in. Fear held her locked in place as her body began to shake, too scared to even make a sound. It was going to kill her! She screamed in her mind, and part of her could only hope that it killed her first.

"Wrong answer," called the young man in a dark tone as he quickly drew the sword.

Blue fire erupted around him as the sword left the sheath, and in a blink he was between her and the demon Incubus. She gasped, eyes wide with shock and surprise, entranced by the flames that licked merrily around him, almost looking harmless as it flickered along his shoulders and in his hair, the flames moved down his back and along the whip like black tail that had appeared from under his shirt.

"Satan's fire," rumbled the demon, seemingly talking to itself as it hesitated again. But it seemed to be too hungry to really care what was happening, it lifted an arm to smash the young man out the way, at the same time as taking a deliberate step forwards.

The young man tensed. Then he was gone!

She looked around frantically as the demon suddenly cried out in pain, turning on the spot and flailing around desperately as large slices appeared on his body, blood flowing freely down his twisted figure. The young man reappeared suddenly before her again, seemingly in the the same pose as before, "last chance." He ordered, "join me or die."

"No!" Roared the creature, slamming both fists down into the street beneath him, making the pavement crack and buckle. The young man shook his head once, and this time she saw him move. He pushed away, taking several fast steps forwards until he jumped up into the air, his tail acting in perfect counterbalance to allow him to land lightly on the demons over-wide shoulders. The blade cut cleanly threw the creatures neck, and the young man pushed off again, turning in mid-air to land in front of her; in a blink, he had sheathed the sword and wrapped his arms around her, shielding her from whatever was happening to the demon.

In shock, she stayed there in his arms while she listened to the sounds of the creature. There was a noise, like a roar but it sounded drowned and she could hear -what she could assume- was the gush and splatter of its blood as it erupted from the creatures neck. There was the sound of something thudding onto the street and a feeble thrashing but it grew weaker and once it'd stopped, the young man let go of her.

She wasn't going to complain. When he'd wrapped his arms around her, he'd gently pressed her head against his chest with one hand, to prevent her from trying to look past him probably. But he'd been warm -not hot or sweaty, as she'd expected him to be in the heat of the night. Warm and strong and gentle as he'd held her, and her heart had thundered in her chest, while his heart had been calm and steady under her ear.

He let go of her and half turned to look at the remains of the creature behind him, his tail tip flicking slightly from side to side as he did. "Its dead," he announced calmly as she gasped in surprise. The demon was no longer a misshapen and hulking monster, it looked like a man, still naked and headless, but it looked like a normal man.

"What..." She tried but had to take a steady breath before she started again. "What was that thing? Who are you?"

The young man looked back at her, and she looked up in to bright blue eyes that seemed to shine from within. He smiled warmly at her, "my name is Rin, Rin Okumura. I'm an Exorcist." He said, then looked back at the creature. "And that was a demon called an Incubus. They come in different shapes and sizes, but they have to be summoned into the body, by a lust driven man."

Rin looked away from her then and turned around, moving to stand besides the body of the man. She followed closely behind him, not keen to go near the dead body, but she didn't want to leave Rin's side. When she stood by him, she felt safe and protected, there was an inner strength that seemed to almost radiate off of him, even though he'd sheathed his sword after delivering the final blow.

"Yeah, see all these weird symbols on his chest," he said almost conversationally while kneeling down near the body and pointing with the end of his sword. "These would have been made in blood, his though, cuz using someone else's wouldn't have worked. Then he stands in a summoning circle and chants the spell, and so long as someone is listening, poof! Incubus." Rin looked up at her as she took a grip on his arm, he blinked in confusion a moment then smiled again and he stood up. "You were lucky really. An Incubus is a male Succubus, but they are a lot more aggressive in getting what they want. Where as a Succubus enjoys the chase and corruption, as much as the kill."

"How do you know so much?" She asked, leaning closer to him and resting her head against his arm, enjoying that he was taller than her.

"Because I'm an Exorcist," he explained with a cheeky smirk, seeming oblivious to the fact she was cuddling his whole arm. "It's what I do. I destroy demons and save people."

"You definitely saved me," she said in a quiet voice, feeling her face flush as she continued to look up at him. "I have to try and thank you in some way."

"Huh? Why?" Blinked the young man, surprised. "Its what I do, I don't need thanking."

She tugged on his arm, pulling him down more because he was surprised than because she was strong, while she lifted herself up on tiptoe, bringing there faces closer. "I still want to thank you, for saving my life," she said while her heart thudded in her chest again.

"Woah!" He said suddenly as realization dawned, his face colouring bright red. Jumping slightly in surprise, Rin slinked out of her grip like a cat, so quick that she could register it fast enough to try and hold his arm tighter. "Where'd you get that idea from?!"

There was the sound of laughter from somewhere close by and the shocked face of Rin turned into a grimace of embarrassment. He grunted and pulled something out of his pocket, unfolding it and shaking it out showed it was a long bag for carrying a baseball bat or something. Rin then started calmly and carefully putting the sword inside the bag, all the while, the laughing person drew closer. It wasn't hard to see who it was that was laughing, since he was walking clearly under the street lamps.

"Well done Rin," laughed the tall, broad looking man. "Its only taken you what? Fifteen? Twenty years? To get good with women?" Teased the man, a wide grin on his features. He looked like a professional rugby player or boxer, since he was so tall and wide, she thought, but he was wearing the more familiar looking coat and insignia she'd seen around True Cross. So that meant that he too, was an Exorcist.

"Ha ha Bon," snapped Rin irritably, tossing the bag onto his shoulder and clutching tightly to the strap. "Is it just you? Where's Yukio?"

"Over here," called another voice gently. She turned sharply to see that there was another young man, he was already kneeling by the dead body and seemed to be making notes in a book resting on his knee. He looked a lot like Rin, but there was something more refined about him, compared to the wildness of Rin. "This is the third one we've seen in two weeks."

"But its the first inside the barrier," pointed out Rin casually, slipping his hands in his pockets as he and 'Bon' walked over to the body. Unsure what to do with herself, she too approached and stood near Rin, not touching, but close enough to brush up against him as he turned to look down at her.

"Good point," nodded Bon, folding his arms over his chest as he looked down at the markings on the body, all of them seemingly oblivious to the bodies nudity. "We're gonna have to find out who he was and where he did the ritual. There maybe relatives we need to inform." He looked to his left then and seemed to realise she was still standing there, "girl, will you be able to tell us where it was that he first started to follow you?"

She looked up at the towering man, but despite his size, something about him reminded her of the Priest at the Temple; he used to scare her a bit when she was little because he too was such a tall man, but he also had the same aura as the Priest, calm and caring but mysterious. It was different to Rin, but being near him still gave her the same sense of peace and safety. "I can take you there if you like?" She offered, trying to keep the tremble out of her voice as she looped her arms around Rin's bicep and held it close to her chest.

"Nah, in case he's lair was somewhere close by," dismissed Rin without looked at her, his gaze focused on Bon while he seemed oblivious to her grip on him. "If it is, I can pick up its scent in no time. But I can't find anything if she's there too."

"Too distracting for you Romeo?" Teased the large man, making the other young man, Yukio, snicker from where he was still making notes about the body.

"No!" Snapped Rin childishly, his cheeks colouring faintly and making her hope it was with concern for her safety. "She stinks of that new perfume, Scarlet Magic. It's probably how he was tracing while she ran."

Her jaw dropped open, mortified. Stinks? She'd always been careful to not apply too much of the new perfume she'd brought, it was lovely and she wanted to make sure it lasted her for a while before she had to buy some more.

"I think there may be a connection between the perfume and the sudden interest in Incubus rituals," said Yukio, standing up and tucking his book away. "I've noticed it on all the victims we've found so far. I had originally put it down to the fact that it's just a new fad, but thinking about it in context to the Incubus, there may be something more to it."

"Seriously? I can't smell a thing, but then again, I'm no demon." Said Bon with a nonchalant shrug, looking from one to the other. "Okay, so say someone is making the perfume with the intention of using it like this, they would have to be lacing it with pheromones and an additive that is tuned only for Incubus. Otherwise the pair of you would be affected as well."

"Well," smirked Yukio as he stepped around the body and stood on the other side of Rin, the two of them sharing a look. "We're still half human, maybe that counts against us?"

"Whatever," dismissed Bon with a roll of his eyes. He looked down at her again, "come on then, can you show these two to where you were attacked? There's no point wandering around half the night trying to find the lair by smell alone."

"You not coming?" Asked Rin, surprised. "You've been getting pretty angry about this one."

"No, I've got to wait for the back up to come and collect the body." He explained with a sarcastic politeness that made Rin's tail stiffen and then twitch again, flicking agitatedly from side to side once more. "Unlike you, I don't want to leave a headless body unattended in the street for anyone to find."

"Whatever," sniffed Rin, looking away from Bon and shoving his hands in his pockets. "Your just gonna use it as an excuse to drag your heels again."

"What?!"

"Well, we were **all** on this guy from the start," taunted Rin with a challenging smirk at Bon. "But somehow, I'm the only one that made it here in time to stop the girl from becoming lunch."

"Of course you would," snapped Bon, his anger rising quickly. "You can track demons easily you idiot. I have nothing but my own eyes and ears to rely on! I lost track of him in the dark."

"Excuses," teased Rin, sticking his tongue out.

"Fine!" Roared Bon, stamping closer and grabbing the front of Rin's shirt, hauling him up until they were on the same eye level. They glared at each other for a moment until Bon turned his head to look at the brown haired young man that was still standing there calmly, just watching in mild amusement. "Yukio, do you mind if I go instead? Can you wait with the body?"

"I don't mind," smiled the young man sweetly. "Just remember that if anything happens to the girl or the scene of the summoning, I'm holding **both** of you responsible."

"Ugh... okay." That seemed to deflate the big guy somewhat, she thought, as Rin was put back on his feet. She stepped up and took hold of his arm again, looking up at him with wide-eyed concern, but she held her tongue.

"Can't wait till I've grown some more," he muttered, brushing the creases out of his shirt with his free hand and glaring up at Bon. "Can't believe I'm still so short."

"Don't sulk," scolded Bon as he motioned for her to lead the way. "Your taller than you were when you awakened your powers, but you only look a year older. Be grateful. What about me?"

"You look like any other normal thirty year old to me," snickered Rin nastily as he was towed along in her grip. She looked back and forth between the pair as they continued to banter, but she made sure to keep her eyes on where they were going, leading them back to the spot she'd first been attacked by the Incubus creature. And lucky to escape when she did, she thought with a shiver.

"Yeah, and Shima stopped ageing ten years ago!" Snapped the tall man, glaring hotly at Rin. "Why the hell am I the only one that is still getting older? I'm nearly forty and I look it! Soon its going to look creepy if I'm hanging around with a bunch of teenagers!"

"I don't know, ask Divino next time he pops by." Replied Rin with a dismissive shrug. "And I don't think you've changed that much over the last five or six years. Why is this so important?" There was a thundering silence that followed this question, the only sound's were there footsteps on the pavement in the night and the distant sound of muffled traffic.

"Your worried about going bald aren't you?" Asked Rin flatly.

Bon reacted like a cat that had been kicked, jumping slightly as he stepped in front of Rin and shouted a torrent of too-loud verbal abuse that seemed to be a mix of several different languages or it was just a jumble of noise, since she couldn't understand even half of what he shouted. But Rin didn't seemed phased at all by the towering brute and simply laughed, until eventually all that remained were his chuckles and Bon's harsh breathing in the hot night air.

"Shut up," snapped Bon at last, his face still slightly red.

"Relax dude," reassured Rin, badly. "Your not going bald. Just because your dad was a monk, doesn't mean that you'll go bald too. You look fine."

"Tch. Shut up!"

She looked up at the pair again, "are you two really friends, or do you just have to work together?" She asked carefully, worried about everything that she'd been hearing. She'd noticed that Rin had a tail, pointy ears and pointy teeth. But he'd stepped in and saved her when she'd prayed from someone to do so. Bon had said he was a demon, but Yukio had said they were half demons. It didn't make any sense to her, who were these people?

"We've been friends for over twenty years," chuckled Rin, smiling warmly but at the tall man, not her. "We like to argue that's all. We've always argued."

Bon's anger melted away now and he nodded while he sighed, his smile was tired but just as warm, "yeah. Been a long time and we've not even hit the half way mark yet."

"We're here." She said stopping, they were three streets from where the demon had died and a street away from the local park but it was still quiet. It was too warm for summer parties in the park, people were mostly in doors with the AC turned on high, or melting into a cool pool somewhere. "But hang on, twenty years?" She questioned, looking from face to face, "that's not right. You don't even **look** twenty years old. Even **he** only looks about twenty-five.!"

Rin gently but firmly tugged himself out of her grip again, taking a few steps down the street and looking around before he turned around and looked at her, a wicked grin on his lips that only drew more attention to his pointed teeth. "See Bon, you don't look that old! You've got nothing ot worry about" He chuckled playfully, and Bon joined in.

The tall man looked down at her and smiled gently, "girl, we're both thirty-six years old," he explained, almost kind sounding. "Rin over there is a demon, and I am in a pact that stops me from ageing while giving me the powers of a demon. Its why we both look normal."

She gaped wordlessly, looking from one to the other while her mouth tried to form words, lips moving soundlessly. Finally she shook her head and pulled herself together, hands balling into fists by her side. "Your teasing me." She said sternly. "Making fun of me! If I believed you, you'd just be mean to me."

"No we're not," reassured Rin with another dismissive shrug, one hand fiddling with the strap from his sword bag. "I'm a really bad liar but it **is** easier to lie about my age these days. Anyway, it sucks looking like this. I keep getting I.D'd when I want to go out for a drink!"

"Which Shura will never stop finding hilarious." Teased Bon with a chuckle, he turned his attention to the girl. "Look, tell us your name and where you live, we'll send someone to get a statement from you later on tomorrow, no more risk of you getting hurt."

Biting her lip, she looked over at Rin, still hopeful that he'll show some interest in her. Maybe he'd be the one that came to see her and get her statement?

"Okay," she said, pulling a pencil and paper out of her bag, scribbling down the needed details before she stepped over and pressed it into Rin's hand. "Please come and see me in person," she said earnestly, heart thudding in her chest. "I still want to thank you for saving me."

Rin watched the girl go, waiting until she'd disappeared into the darkness before he sighed and sat down heavily on the floor, breathing hard.

"You okay?" Asked Bon, concerned enough to kneel down in front of the young gasping looking man.

"Its that damned perfume," complained Rin with only a trace of whine, wafting a hand in front of his nose to try and remove the smell. "Normally strong smells aren't too much of a bother, I've gotten used to them. Even the bad ones. But that perfume, it really bugs me. Makes me feel sick to my stomach, it **must** have some link to the Incubus thing."

"I thought I spotted you holding your breath when she was clinging to your arm," said Bon sympathetically, rubbing at Rin's back as the half demon got his breathing under control. "You should have deflected her to me."

"But you can't stand clingy girls," frowned Rin, shrugging off Bon's touch and getting to his feet, taking a deep breath of fresher air before looking around himself. "Why'd I want to force that on you?"

"To remind me why I'd prefer to have you or Yukio in my bed?" Quipped Bon with a challenging smirk that made Rin snicker. "Come on now, keep focused. Can you find this guys lair or not?"

* * *

Okay! I jumped a little... yeah... just a little .

To be honest, I couldn't think of a way of writing out how time would pass, so I was thinking just dropping into the story every couple of years or so? But since the 'growth' would be so gradual, I wanted to show the changes without having to be too subtle. Ugh, I'm rambling. Please enjoy!


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven.**

* * *

"So have you solved the case?" Asked Mephisto, his rich tones rolling out across his office when Rin, Yukio and Bon walked in. He was sat behind his desk and had been scribbling away at paper work until the trio had knocked at the door.

"It wasn't so difficult when we managed to catch an Incubus on the hunt," said Yukio calmly, dropping a file onto the demons desk. "There's a positive link to the perfume 'Scarlet Magic', the one made by a small independent manufacturer inside True Cross Town. It's not certain if it was an intentional happening by the manufacturer, or someone tampering with the product in the creation process. Either way, its all the cause we need to send a team in to investigate the lab."

"Well done," nodded Mephisto as he flicked threw the file. "And the knowledge of the summoning circles?"

"That one was a little harder," answered Bon now. "It seems the three Incubus were connected but it was hard to trace the link. They were all patrons of a select -but illegal- brothel, 'Horns and Tails'. Shiemi and Izumo are going there later on today. Its proven to be almost impossible to find any information about the place. It seems you must know someone who goes there and be invited in."

"It's not like it's really part of your world," admitted Mephisto with a wistful smile, as he flicked through the file. "Ever think maybe you should have a look? There's no point in missing out on **all** the pleasures of Assiah, before your condemned to rule over Gehenna."

"I still love how you make it sound like a jail sentence," said Rin in a bored tone from where he'd thrown himself on the sofa, tail tip flicking in plain sight since he knew it annoyed Mephisto to see it. "We've been there a few times now, aside from behind a shit hole, its not that bad."

Mephisto through his head back and laughed while Rin only snickered; Yukio and Bon shared a look and a smile, but left the real enjoyment to the two clowns in the room. A lot had changed over the last two decades, but apart from growing more comfortable as family, some things would never change between Rin and Mephisto; Mephisto would always treat them like children that didn't understand, and Rin would always act like everything was fine and he could handle it, no matter what.

"So, if I can assume this case will be all over by the end of tomorrow, then I'd like to see you all for dinner later on." Said Mephisto as the laughter calmed down, he handed the incomplete file back to Yukio. "I'd like the report finished before then of course."

"Of course," agreed Yukio, but he still looked a little uncertain. "But when you say you want to see all of us for dinner?"

"Both of you, my Little Princes," explained the purple haired demon, with a flourish of his hands. "And your entire Entourage. Its been years and I'd like to see what progress you've all made."

"Well we have been scattered for some months now," admitted Yukio wistfully, turning to look over his shoulder at Rin. "Will everyone be okay to come to a sudden meeting?"

Rin blinked in confusion at the question before smiling and holding up a hand, closing his eyes. Even with the sword was still sheathed in its bag besides him, the sense of power that radiated from Rin suddenly made Yukio smile smugly with pride. Over the last decade, Rin had been working on developing his telepathic skills, strengthening the bonds he had with the various familiars he had gained but also with the others in there **specialist** group. It was strong enough that he could easily have read their most private of thoughts if he chose, but Rin was far too much of an honest guy to ever pry, or use his abilities as little more than a long distance communication system amongst his friends.

Yukio had never really picked up the talent for it, instead he'd been focusing his training on knowledge and diplomacy. While some demons were little more than feral, others -like their oldest brother Mephisto- enjoyed the complicated game of diplomacy, trading favours and debts, like it was all an interesting card game. And to be honest, Yukio was beginning to see the appeal and challenge in it. Especially since his twin brother had no ability what so ever to lie successfully, Yukio knew it would be down to him to keep the old Dukes of Hell guessing.

Rin's eyes flicked open and he looked over at the Yukio, "well Shura sends a torrent of abuse, as usual when I wake her up," he said causally but he lifted a hand to rub at the spot above his right eye. He'd no doubt given himself a headache again, thought Yukio with a sigh. "But yeah, everyone will come. I said it would be tomorrow, at seven."

"Perfect timing Little Prince," delighted Mephisto from behind his desk. "Now, you best go run along and get some rest. I'll see you all tomorrow." He made little shooing motions with his fingers and smiled enigmatically.

"See you round bro," said Rin as Yukio pulled him to his feet.

"Later boss," called Bon as he moved to the door first, holding it open for the twins to pass threw first.

"Such charming children," murmured Mephisto as the door swung shut.

* * *

"I thought I'd find you here little brothers."

The words were spoken from the shadows of the tree's nearby but neither Rin nor Yukio even batted an eyelid, they both remained kneeling before the grave marker. They were both kneeling at Father Shiro's grave, fresh flowers and a small offering of booze was laid before it. After several long moments, the twins nodded there heads in unison and then straighten up.

Rin looked up at the tree near by, seeing Amaimon sitting on the lowest branch and watching, a lolly-pop in his mouth. "Both of you always come here, whenever you get a chance to. Especially when you've been away for a while," said the King of Earth mildly, "I never had the chance to really meet him myself."

"Unless Mephisto was there, he would have tried to kill you," smiled Yukio gently, eyes still lingering on the grave marker. "Or offered you a drink, depends on what was happening at the time."

"He was amazing," chuckled Rin quietly, laying a hand on the top of the marker one last time before looking up at Amaimon. "What have you been up to, big brother?"

"Oh, you know...," shrugged the demon, jumping off of the branch and landing by the pair with ease. He turned and bowed to the grave marker, wordlessly putting one of his sweets in front of it before he straighten and looked at the twins again. "I've been around and about the place, busy busy."

"Its amazing really, out of all of us, your the one that's changed the most in the last two decades," smirked Rin, gesturing for the demon to join them as they walked to the entrance of the graveyard. "Bon might be like a juggernaut now and Renzo is a bigger pyromaniac than I am, Izumo can summon more demons than I thought possible and little Shiemi is practically Mother Gaia herself. But your so different, so much more open. The again, we've all grown and changed I guess."

"Yeah, but you guys were all kids before." Smirked Amaimon easily, shrugging as he accepted the compliment.

But it was the truth; since Assiah's 'gift' of human emotion, Amaimon had managed to hold himself together under the torrent of new emotions and sensations, for a few months afterwards before it had all became too much for him. He'd gone berserk and ran away from the group, destroying a large part of the countryside many miles from True Cross while he'd raged, and even Mephisto had been hesitant to go in and sort out the demon. Rin and Yukio hadn't been able to work out if it was because the white clad demon didn't want to get his ass kicked, or if it was because he knew it was something Amaimon had to sort out and understand for himself.

They'd personally opted for 'not wanting to get his suit dirty'.

They'd **all** gone out for him instead, they didn't fight him as he tried to kill them, instead they kept up with his rage until it had burned itself out and he'd crumpled up in tears. After that, there had been many more months of Amaimon being on an emotional knife edge; he'd either go into a rage or break down in tears. Through all of the trouble, Shiemi had patiently cared for him, tended to him and helped him. Even when he'd been in a blind rage and overcome by fury, the Amaimon had never once hurt a hair on the young woman's head; that hadn't stopped him from giving the rest of the group a good kicking at times.

Now, the King of Earth was no longer a mono-emotional, blank faced creature of hollow curiosity, he was as human as the Little Princes and just as loathed by all but his own Kin. Instead of getting angry about the reactions the other demons of Gehenna, there disgust and hatred, the green haired demon had found it amusing instead. Although, he hadn't once travelled back to Gehenna since Shiemi had turned her garden into a shrine, even the handful of times his brothers had gone there, he'd remained in Assiah.

"I'm guessing your here to make sure we don't miss our dinner date with Mephisto?" Asked Yukio while he slipped his hand into his brothers, lacing their fingers together.

"That's about right," chuckled Amaimon, pulling a lolly pop out of his pocket as they moved through the gateway into the graveyard. "You know for someone that can control time and space, big brother does get tetchy if people are late for food. Even junk food."

A figure stepped out from behind the tree Amaimon had been sitting in, watching the trio walking away while they chattered lightly. Green eyes and white feathers, Divino sighed as he leaned on the tree, "what do you think Shiro, would you be proud of them? Oh well... Only time will tell."

* * *

The End -ish.

After this, there will be kind of 'Extra's', little scenes from the groups time together training and learning, going on missions and so on. I'm calling it the end now, so if I run out of ideas or life gets too busy, I won't try and throw together a crap finish. Also, it means I don't have to work out the 'Extra's in any kind of order, so long as I give some indication of how old the group is at the start of the chapter.

IDEA'S AND SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME. ^_^ If anyone has anything they'd like to see happen, or any idea's of missions the group could go on, all dues will go to that person :3

Thank you for enjoying my small tale...


End file.
